Destiny of the Green Dragon God
by Crowfeast
Summary: New Version of Return of Dark Knight; Naruto is born a human, left for dead he awakens a dark power inside of him and swears to take the world by storm. Will he succeed or will he drown in his own power? Fear the one that is destined to change everything! NarutoxHarem(Preset, no requests), Strong in beginning, godlike later on, Kiba friendly, Issei neutral, Rias and others Bashing
1. Death and Return

**This is the new version of Return of the Dark Knight going under a new title change. Similar things and story plot points but at the same time some things are different this time around along with some additions and removals.**

 **Also this update made a small change in the story to help with something down the line when it comes to the energy that is coming from Naruto.**

"talk"- Person is talking

' _talk'_ \- Internal thoughts or flash backs of someone speaking

 **Talk-** Sacred Gear or Hidden Power Speaking

Chapter 1

Reincarnation, Return of the Devil King

In an empty apartment lived a young blond boy who was just waking up for his day of school. His hair long and spikey while also having blue eyes with slits staring out into the world. He looked at his mirror and saw his whisker marks on his face that were apparently a birthmark from his mother's side of the family. At least that is what many people tell him, but he was never sure due to not knowing her. On top of that, he was unsure of who his father was since the rumor around the orphanage was that his father was someone that was only known to his mother. But that didn't matter at this moment, he had to get to school.

You see Naruto was born in Europe, but after so long he was taken away after his mother's passing to Japan where he grew up in an orphanage. From there, he met someone that became his childhood friend and promised to meet them again soon. Their head of the orphanage took them away to train with other members of the church while he was left behind. But sadly all things came to an end not too long after this, and he ran into his first encounter of the supernatural variety. It was some kind of demon that attacked the orphanage and killed everyone there other than himself. However, the lovely woman that ran the orphanage at this time disappeared, and he was unsure of her fate. In time people who claimed to work in Japan's government located him, and they brought him to Kuoh for his own safety. In time he grew up a standard teen, but he started seeing the world differently than everyone else and wondered what was going to happen to him soon.

In his uniform, Naruto remembered when he first arrived at Kuoh he was treated neutrally by the students and the teachers due to him being a new student. But over time he saw how everyone was always looking and staring at this one group of people and talking about how great they were. One was a red hair girl with green/blue eyes and had a large set of breasts, another was a black hair girl with an orange ribbon with larger breasts than even her. A white-haired girl eating sweets with hazel eyes and a pretty boy who many considered was gay. After basically seeing people watching them with bitty eyes and talking about them like some kind of idols he broke the mold and basically went up to speak to them. The boy was receptive of the attention, and they both became quick friends (Yes Kiba is not bashed). They talked about growing up in Europe, how they came to live in Kuoh while also talking about their individual pasts. Naruto told him everything but the paranormal part that he saw, and he said to him basically he lost his friends to a crazy priest. He felt pity for him and promised that he would stand with him, and if they ever find the one responsible, he would help him take him down. Kiba was shocked by this and finally smiled a real smile and thanked him while asking if he wanted to be best friends. While it looked gay on the surface, it was really just him finally having someone that he felt would share his burden with him and free him from his pain.

Unfortunately, the rest of the club was not as receptive to him. He remembered specifically what happened with him and Rias when she confronted him after he started hanging out with Kiba.

Flash Back

" _Naruto we need to talk."_

 _"Sure what do you need Rias?" She narrowed her eyes at him and sighed,_

 _"Look I need you to stop coming on to us." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this,_

 _"I'm not sure I understand what you are getting at." She growled at him,_

 _"I see the way you look at us. My friends and I are not happy with someone trying to creep up on us all the time. The way your eyes linger on us, it shows perverted thoughts." Naruto continued staring at her like she grew a second head. Really that is what she is talking about? Honestly he would admit she is pretty, but honestly, she was not his type along with her two friends. The only reason he stared at them was that either they were in that general direction or he was trying to see what Kiba saw in them. Respectable who was all about caring for others and treating them like family. He didn't see it now with Rias basically chewing his head off about being his friend and trying to use Kiba to get close to them._

 _"I'm warning you, back away from my friends or there is going to be hell to pay."_

 _"Woah chill out, I'm sorry you felt that is the way I was looking at you, but that is not it. I'm just told by Kiba about a few things-,"_

 _"Oh so he was telling you some things, and you gained a fantasy about us with you as some kind of personal harem?"_

 _"Now where the hell is this coming from? Honestly, I think this is your ego talking."_

 _"What did you say!"_

 _"You heard me, this is your ego. I don't see you like that, and if I did, I would respect your wishes. So is that everything I'm supposed to meet Kiba up for lunch." She growled at him,_

 _"You'll pay for this count on it you shit." Naruto rolled his eyes,_

 _"Yeah, yeah later Gremory." He walked away from her not seeing the seething look in her eyes and the aura that was forming around her body._

 _Flashback ends_

Not too long after that debacle, rumors started to spread. It was said he had used Kiba to sleep with the members of the ORC club and now was leaving them high and dry. Naturally, he knew it wasn't, but most of the student body worshipped the group and saw him as a piece of shit. Within a week he became the most hated person on campus to the point that even the teachers were starting to write down horrible grades for him just so he could flunk out of the school. He was getting angry about the whole situation, and it seemed the only one that believed him was the one person he thought would turn on him first, Kiba. He was shocked his King started that rumor and wanted to tell people otherwise, but due to his loyalty to Rias he couldn't and at this point, he was forced to keep his mouth shut. He still hung out with Naruto just not as often as they use to.

But when one door closes another opens, that is why when he walked onto campus he saw a black hair girl with glasses waiting for him. She had pink frames for her glasses and had a bob style hair cut. Her purple eyes were reading a book that was in her hand, and she had a very killer figure in her own right. While she didn't have large breasts like Rias and Akeno, she did have a good C-cup that seemed more realistic for breasts on girls their age. This was the student president Sona Shitori and someone that he was a close friend with. Especially after one incident in particular,

Flash Back

 _Sona was walking down the hallway when she saw the new student Naruto she thinks his name was. He was standing there looking down at a paper with frustration in his eyes._

 _"Is there a problem Uzumaki-san." He turned around and asked,_

 _"Who are you?" She smiled slightly,_

 _"Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Sona Shitori, Student Council President. Now I asked what seems to be the problem?" Naruto's eyes dulled before turning back to his paper. She looked over his shoulder and saw that it was a test that she took in the same class for science. What was odd about it, the test said F but all the answers she could see were correct. Hell, some of the answers more detailed than her own and she wondered how the teacher could fail him. "Uzumaki-san how did you fail this test?" He looked at the black hair girl and sigh with frustration,_

 _"Oh, the teacher is one of the assholes in this school that follows the idea that I'm a perverted piece of shit and decided that he would discreetly change my grade to a failing grade." He growled at this and Sona narrowed her eyes, so that is what this was about. She knew Rias, and her little group had rabid followers, but this was ridiculous for how they were going about doing this to appease her. Taking the test out of his hands she stormed into the classroom._

 _"Hello, Lady Shitori how can I help you?" Sona slammed the test on his desk with fury in her eyes. She stood down for a lot of things but sabotaging a student for some idol would be one thing she fights. This shocked Naruto, no had stood by him since Kiba and even then he seemed to be restricted in what he could do and say due to Rias and her group._

 _"You can explain this to me. If I do not like your answer, then I WILL take this to the school board." She pointed at the test while discreetly summoning her own and showing similar answers. "Now as I have reviewed Naruto's work on this test and my own I can say for certain he got an A. Hell, some of his answers are more detailed than my own so tell me why did you fail him?" She glared at him, and he started sweating like crazy. He and some other teachers were discreetly failing the boy in hopes when the time comes he would be expelled or suspended thus appeasing the ORC. This would give them more prestige and may be assigned as their schoolteacher representative. Sadly, one teacher was not on board with this, and that was that red hair bitch that seemed to make it her mission to make sure he did well in her class. This frustrated him, but right now he was in deep shit at this point. Sona's family was on the school board, and if they find out about this, they would investigate everything up to this point and fire him on the spot._

 _"I'm sorry it was a typo I will fix it now." She kept narrow eyes on him,_

 _"That's not good enough, I'm starting to question if you can teach in this school at all."_

 _"What do you mean I've had students passing this class with nothing more than high marks since I started last year!"_

 _"Yes, but at the same time, you seemed adamant about tearing down Uzumaki-san here. I wonder why that is? What could have influenced you to do this? Not that it matters at this point I have enough evidence just from this to call your ability to teach into question and thus have your fired from this school. Our school must maintain a certain status, and you are not up to par." She took both papers and started walking out of the classroom, but what she did not see is the man getting a furious look on his face. He quickly got out from his desk and grabbed her by the back of her shirt,_

 _"You little shit you will not disrespect me!" He was about to pull on her and bring her about to tell her how things are going to go from now on to save his job. But he forgot about Naruto who quickly reacted at this and not only broke his hand on her he even held onto his wrist._

 _"That is not very nice teach."_

 _"Get your hands off me you delinquent! I'll have you arrested for assaulting a teacher you hear me!"_

 _"Hardly," Sona tugged on her outfit, "With this, you are going to be arrested for harassment and assault of a minor while Naruto is going to be noted for coming to my aid." He growled again taking a swing at Naruto who used his other hand and blocked the punch. Then he increased the pressure on the man's wrist causing it to crunch under the pressure he was releasing. Sona was surprised,_

 _"You know I can stand for a lot of things. Name calling, being spit on, hell even the other students trying to gang up on me with kendo sticks, but you daring to hit a beautiful girl that is where I draw the line." Sona was amazed his charisma and the fact she was called beautiful was putting blush on her face. She tried to take it off, but it was difficult due to how intense his passion was and the feeling she was getting. A shining knight saving the princess, huh what a cliché but maybe there is a reason they exist?_

 _Naruto quickly released the broken wrist before using his now free hand to slam his fist into his face knocking him back and knocking him out. Naruto snorted at him and said,_

 _"Consider that your walking papers asshole." Turning to Sona he quickly looked her over, "You alright?" She smiled at his kindness,_

 _"Yes thank you very much Uzumaki-san." Naruto smiled at her,_

 _"I think the fact I knocked out a guy to protect you could at least warrant you calling me by my first name no?" She smiled and laughed lightly, maybe he is different from the other male rabble. She can't wait to see if he would make her standards for a peerage._

 _"Alright then Naruto-san."_

 _"Still San huh?"_

 _"Yes, you still have to earn the other one." He smiled,_

 _"Can't wait to earn it." They shared a light laugh before walking out of the room and talking for what seemed like hours. In that moment Naruto felt his heart flutter and thought maybe she was different from Rias and her group, he might have just found his first crush._

 _Flashback ends_

Naruto waved at the president, and she returned it,

"How are you doing Sona?"

"I'm fine Naruto-san." He sighed at this, and she laughed under her breath. Naruto liked seeing her smile, he thought it was one of the prettiest things he has seen in his life and it always made his heart flutter at how pretty she looked with it.

"So here to make sure I arrive to class on time?"

"No, I just want to walk with you a bit is all."

"Sure." The proceeded across campus, but everyone was looking at them with suspicion and concern considering the rumors about him. They also heard that some of the teaching staff was being fired and replaced after finding out about his corrupted grades. New teachers were coming and showing they were not influenced by the likes of the so-called Great Ladies of the Academy and keeping a strict lesson plan.

"So how has today been for you so far?" Sona smiled,

"Interesting so far, we set the record for the fastest time we had to catch the perverted Trio today. But for some reason, I heard that one of them had an interesting development."

"Oh?"

"Yes, the middle one Issei I heard he has a girlfriend that he is showing around campus lately." Naruto raised an eyebrow. Issei Hyoudou, from what he was able to gather about the boy he was nothing special. Very perverted but among his friends he probably was the one that had some redeemable qualities with him being more friendly than the other two. When the trio got in trouble, or he did Issei took the fall for him a few times while his friends tried to shift blame onto him. So he had a little respect for him on this point.

"A girlfriend? Weird, I didn't expect him to have some kind of girlfriend yet? I mean don't get me wrong it is possible, but it is hard to see one coming out of nowhere to be one." Sona nods her head,

"Yes, I noticed that she seemed to come from nowhere, so I have no idea who she is and wonder what her plans are for him."

"Yeah, oh hey Tsubaki!" Out in the middle of the hall stood a long black hair girl with two mismatching eyes, blue glasses, and a more buxom figure than her friend. Tsubaki was the vice-president of the Student Council, and from what he gathered she was about the same cup size as Rias, which he only learned from Issei mentioning it once with his friends. Hell, he could see that she was one of the hidden beauties of the school and honestly felt people who compared her to the Great ladies were unfair. While they are amazing to look at, there was something about Tsubaki that screamed a hidden beauty. He always believed while she had a bit of a cold side to her he knew that there was a warm personality somewhere inside of her that she only showed on rare occasion.

"I thought we talked about this Naruto?"

"Oh sorry, Tsubaki-chan." She gave him a light glare,

"I meant calling me Tsubaki-san."

"Well we could say that but at the same time unless you want everyone to know about your secret collection." She blushed,

"You wouldn't."

"Hey, Sona do you know about it?" Sona raised an eyebrow at this comment and played along.

"No what are you talking about?" Tsubaki was turning a bright red and glaring at the president.

"Well, I saw that Tsubaki has a special collection of-hmph!" Tsubaki put her hands on his mouth with her face completely red from the embarrassment she was feeling.

"You tell anyone about that I will beat you to death." He smiled while her president said,

"Oh, and what is this collection you have Tsubaki? Are you hiding something from me?"

"No I'm not, and even if I was, it is nothing to be ashamed about." She huffed while putting her arms underneath her breasts making them more pronounced. Some of the boys ran into the wall to see how big they were and seeing the student council president laughing was rare.

"I'm only messing with you Tsubaki, I already know about it considering most of the purchases are on our family's account you know?" Tsubaki blushed wondering if the peerage knew about her collection. The truth is she had two different collections, and one is more embarrassing than the other. She had secretly collected stuff in the background while the other she did openly that way the others wouldn't dig too deep into her other purchases.

"Anyway, what do you need Tsubaki?" The woman sighed and gained her serious look again.

"Well, you heard the rumors about the girl that is dating one of the perverted trio yes?"

"Indeed Naruto-san and I were just talking about it."

"Yeah, personally I'm happy for the little pervert, but I'm more concerned that it is a set up for a really horrible prank." Tsubaki nods her head at Naruto's thought, but they knew the truth of the matter. After all, this came more with their territory than his so it was easy to understand he was not seeing the mortal danger his friend was in.

"Yes, but from what I gathered they have a date tomorrow." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this since tomorrow is their day off so this would be something someone could plan in the long run. Basically, take him out on a romantic date and then out of nowhere be humiliated on the spot badly and this leaves him in tears and worse. While he did not see him as a friend that would be too cruel even for someone like him, so Naruto made up his mind to monitor the date to make sure things did not go off severely.

"Well, Sona I'm heading to class." She smiled, and then it dawned on her about something.

"Naruto take this." He held his hand out for some kind of weird looking flyer.

"What is it?" She smiled,

"It something that someone told me about. It is a flyer that if you wish for anything on it, then it can come true."

"Huh weird but okay." He tucked it into his pants pockets and walked away waving his hand at her. Both women waved back while Sona frowned,

"You sure the Fallen Angel is going to make her move tomorrow?"

"Yes and Rias seems to have something in plan for it." She sighed, "Why she is doing this instead of just recruiting him is beyond me."

"Rias is desperate to get out of her arranged marriage with Riser. That and her position is threatened as the heiress of the Gremory family."

"Wait you mean-,"

"Yes apparently rumors are starting to spread, and they believe the two will clash soon for the title and prestige of the clan."

"This is going to be a tense year isn't it my king?"

"Yes well, hopefully, Naruto stays safe." Tsubaki nodded her head,

"Indeed but my king might I ask why you don't just ask him to join?"

"Because while I want him as a member of my peerage, I don't want him dragged into our crazy world just yet. That and with Rias on the warpath against him with the other girl's things would only get more complicated as time goes on."

"I see, well hopefully tomorrow does not cause any real problems for anyone."

"Here's to both of us wishing for the best." Sona could only hope Naruto did not do something stupid.

Next Day

Naruto was watching the date from afar, he saw Issei was dressed nicely and was really making an effort on this date. It looked like he saved every cent he had for this date and that earned him some respect. He really hoped this was not some cruel twist of fate against him because that would be the thing he can't stand. That and he would crush that asshole who did it to him in the first place.

They had reached the water fountain, and he heard the girl Yuma asked for something, and I guess he was expecting a kiss or something perverted.

"Would you die for me?" Naruto blinked a few times wondering if he heard that right. Was she a serial killer? But he was proven wrong when she turned into a busty woman with black wings and wearing some kind of leather bondage. Issei seemed too overwhelmed with the situation, and before he could react, he was impaled with a spear through his stomach.

"Sorry kid you were too much of a threat if you want to blame anyone then blame the person who gave you that sacred gear of yours." She then took off into the sky but then saw Naruto standing nearby the site. Without waiting for his reaction, she threw a spear at him, and he collapsed away from the tree and smiled, "Poor thing you would have lived longer if you hadn't bothered to show up. Oh well, no skin off my ass see you in the afterlife fool!" She flew into the sky laughing the whole way.

Naruto felt the spear in his stomach, it was, but he could still stand and move. So he tried to stand up with some pain in his body, never noticing the red light that was going on behind him.

"Have to and get help." He tried limping away from them, but before he could get far he heard a voice,

"So you survived that well, no matter." He recognized the voice but then felt a powerful blast hit him in the back. His entire body erupted into pain and was sent crashing to the ground with more blood coming off his body, and he slowly turned around to see Rias with her arm extended.

"W-w-why?" She snorted,

"You have been a thorn in my side too long. Not only did you turn my knight against me, but you took my best friend from me." Naruto smiled at her causing her to become more irked with him.

"Sounds more like your problem than mine." She summoned another ball of blue energy and slammed it into him causing him to cough up more blood.

"You sure have a mouth on you for someone that is dying." Naruto spits on her clothes causing her to snarl. She quickly kicked him in his wound causing him to grunt in pain. His vision was fading,

"Well with this, all I have to say is the fallen angel did it, and then you will be nothing more than a memory to everyone around me. Things will return to normal, goodbye human." She turned to Issei, and he saw her put something on his chest. In the blur, he saw they flew into his body, and she teleported away in some kind of red energy.

"F-f-f-fuck! I can't die like this! Damn it!" He tried to get up but the pain was too much, and he could feel his body slowly stopping. He cried, for the first time since his friend left he cried,

 _I wish I could you see you again Sona, I'm sorry for not telling you how I feel and I'm sorry Tsubaki. I'm sorry I never was a better friend. Kiba I'm sorry I can't keep my promise of helping you find the bastard that hurt you. If I could have one more thing, please let me see Sona one more time._

The flyer in his pocket glowed, and Sona appeared out of the symbol. She looked down and saw Naruto in a critical state,

"Naruto!" Looking up he saw the blur outline of his friend and smiled,

"H-h-hey Sona lovely night no?"

"Shut up you idiot let me heal you!"

"D-d-don't bother after that weird chick hit me with a spear and Rias hitting me with something on my back and then kicking me I can't focus."

"What Rias did this? That bitch!" Sona was going to have some choice words with her. Whatever friendship they might have had is done, she would never associate with her again. Reaching through her skirt, she was looking for anything to help him. She had three pawn pieces, but they were not reacting to him. She sighed, she had to save him, he had to live. She can't let him go there had to something she could do.

That is when she noticed something odd in her set. The bizarre piece her sister gave her, it was reacting meaning she could use it to save him. The piece looked like a King piece only that it had two swords going behind it and had a crown piece surrounding the body of the piece. Her sister gave it to her after defeating her fiancée in a chess match and earning her freedom from his demanding grasp.

 _"So-Tan I can't explain it, but I feel you might need this piece. It will react to the person it is meant for and when it does use it because they might be someone that means a lot in the future." She winked at her sister with her signature causing Sona to sigh at her._

Sona quickly put the piece at the opening in his stomach, and before long the light from the chess piece swirled around him, and she saw the chess piece enter his body. At this same time, Naruto started to glow dark green showing powerful energy that seemed to already be there in his body, which should not be possible for him.

 _'How can he already have demonic energy? He was a human right? Plus the amount he has is off the scales, I dare say my sister is on par with him just on pure reserves and the heavy feeling of this aura.'_

Naruto's body started healing from the light spear damage but still saw the hole was from the spear was still there for the most part. Summoning Tsubaki, she looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes as she watched Naruto lying on the ground in pain.

"What happened?"

"I will explain later, take him back to his house and use the skin method to heal him."

"Right president." She quickly picked him up on her shoulder but heard him whispering,

"Such a nice smell, so pretty." Tsubaki blushed and teleported away while Sona grunted in annoyance. At least she was summoned first meaning he had strong feelings for her at least. Looking around she couldn't feel anything wrong with anything else but could see the blood from both Issei and Naruto was there along with the residual magic Rias used on him. She knew that she was using a small energy-based magic spell that hit him and can injure him but not disintegrate him like the Power of Destruction could. Leaving it behind she teleported back to her room and quickly pulled out two crystals. One with the mark of Lucifer on it and the other with Leviathan.

Activating both crystals brought three people into the room. One was a red-haired man that looked a lot like Rias and was wearing a back and red suit while a maid stood behind him with her silver hair and eyes. Next to them was her sister who was wearing her magical girl outfit and looking at her with joy.

"Lord Lucifer, Lady Lucifuge, Sister I need to speak to all of you for a great problem has emerged today." Sirzech smiled and motioned her to take a seat, "Today I was summoned by a boy that needed my help. He was attacked by one of the fallen angels in the area."

"Wait there were fallen angels here? I was unaware of this." Sirzech was shocked so was Serafall and Grayfia they had not heard anything about this.

"I was sure Rias told you about this." Sirzech picked up the snap to Rias's name and decided to fold it into the back of his head.

"No, I was unaware this is disturbing. What happened to the boys?"

"I'm not sure Lord Sirzech, but I know that the boy was attacked by one of them after killing another boy. At this same time, Rias had shown up while the boy I'm talking about was trying to run away and get help."

"He survived a light spear?"

"Yes, it was through his stomach sister." She smiled, that was one strong-willed boy, or he was just too stubborn to die that simply.

"But it gets worse."

"What happened?" She looked at Sirzech and said,

"What I'm about to tell you might be crazy, but I assure you there is evidence that she did do this to this boy." He raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. The fact his sister did not tell him about the fallen angels was disturbing making him wonder why she didn't. "Rias saw he was trying to escape and considering the boy is a friend of her Knight and me and we've been at odds with each other she didn't help him. No, she shot an Energy blast at his back knocking him down and injuring him more." Sirzech narrowed his eyes and flared a small amount of his aura,

"That is a serious accusation you are throwing out Sona." Serafall narrowed her eyes at Sirzech,

"Oh and the rumors I've gotten from some of my peerage about how she has been abusing this boy is too far fetch?" He shook his head,

"No, but you are saying she injured him more than before and on top of that even attempted to leave him for dead on the ground is hard to swallow." Sona stared definitely against the great Maou,

"I assure you, if someone were to go and check the area you would find the same thing, and he confirmed it was her that did this to him." Sirzech stared at her for a second before motioning his wife to go and check it out. She left leaving the three of them in the room.

"What's more I managed to get to him while he was still alive and able to make a couple of small jokes."

"Tough and willing to laugh at death huh? Sounds like an interesting boy no?"

"Yes, but none of my normal pieces worked. But then something amazing happened, the piece that you gave me sister reacted to him." Serafall and Sirzech jumped to their feet,

"Are you absolutely certain that piece worked on him?"

"Sister this is serious."

"Yes I put it on him, and he was revived but not fully healed that is why I sent my queen to take care of him." The two maous starting smiling to each other but before Sona could ask what was going on Grayfia appeared again with a grim look on her face.

"Sona-sama was telling the truth Sirzech Rias did use the spell and it is obvious by the blood splatter she did to that boy."

Sirzech sighed and glared t his queen,

"You tell Rias that tomorrow I want to meet her face to face and if she is late, there are consequences for this. At the same time contact my aunt, let her know that I'm allowing her to move in and take over since Rias has shown she thinks little of the rules in place for all of us by the Yokai."

"I will my king." She turned to Sona and said, "Congratulations Sona-sama you have returned one of the great devil clans of this world."

"Whom are you guys talking about?" They smiled,

"Don't worry all will be explained in due time."

"Yes, So-tan don't worry you'll understand soon you did the underworld a great favor, hell this might help with your dream of that rating school you always wanted."

"Indeed Sona-sama but for now we need to talk to him when there is a chance."

"I will tell him tomorrow to come in through my queen I guess." Sirzech smiled,

"Good this way we can deal with everything first thing in the morning. Until then we shall see you later." So with their piece said the two maous and maid disappeared in a flash of light leaving Sona in her room wondering what the hell just happened. At least tomorrow she will get help running the territory and someone that treats her like an equal instead of a subordinate. At this same time, she knew that Naruto becoming someone of her peerage then that means she needs to get him up to par for the fallen angels that might come. So pulling out her cellphone she dialed a number and waited for the ringing to stop,

"Hello, you there? Well listen, I have an assignment for you tomorrow, I have a new peerage member, and I need to see where he stands among the rest. So I want you to fight him tomorrow…. Yes, I shall prepare the sweets that you ask for thank you goodbye." Hanging up the phone, she sighed and proceeded to her room in the back office,

"Tomorrow is going to be hellish I know it is."

Chapter End


	2. History and Swords

**Here is chapter 2 for everyone and at the same time I'm having to work on chapter 3 now. The reason I'm working hard on this story is because I already have most of the story plot set out and so I can start working on it with greater ease. But I will be posting new chapters for other stories soon and I will be updating Kyuubi Rising in the near future.**

"Talk"- Normal conversation between people

'Talk'- Internal thoughts

Chapter 2

Life of the King

In the Underworld, Sirzechs had called his two other Maous for their announcement. He and Serafall wanted word to get out quickly that the return of the clan has come and that they needed to do everything they could to make sure they are protected and ready to go when the time comes. At first the two wanted to know what this was about but in the end they agreed to just come and hear the information for themselves. They both must think that Sirzechs wants to talk about his sister again and if so they would tune him out and then leave when they could but otherwise they would attend.

Sirzechs sat in the middle of a table of four with his queen and wife standing behind him, Serafall sitting to his right and his best friend in front of him while the last one was napping to his right. The man in front of him was handsome, green hair, and was wearing a serious look. He is wearing a black, gold, and green robe that showed nobility and wearing the mark of the Beelzebub family. This was Ajuka, many consider him the smartest devil to ever live due to his creation of the Peerage system, master of the rare Formula magic, and the second strongest among the Satan's. While he knew Serafall and Falbium could give him a run for his money he was still smart enough to know how to break them down when the time comes for it. More importantly he was the best friend to Sirzechs Lucifer who he had grown up with since they were in diapers essentially if what his mother said was true. Ajuka was always the serious one of the group and never took much to Sirzechs's joking manner but he knew that underneath it was someone with great power and control. Next to him was a man sleeping on the desk with his head covered in a pillow that he brought with him. His bald head shined for the room to see while his goatee was buried in the pillow. He was wearing a spiky shoulder armor and dark robe. This was the last of the Satan's Falbium Asmodeus and he was known as the laziest of his fellow Satan's. He refused to work and is known as the one Satan that could be replaced if not for his tremendous power and talent. Most people would assume that would not be the case but for him his power was greater than anything they could imagine, not as great as his fellow Satan's but he still was a cut above the rest.

Ajuka finally asked the question he had since the meeting was called,

"Why are we here Sirzechs? Did something happen with your sister again?" He was shocked to see an angry look on his face,

"Yes something did happen but rest assured I will be taking care of it tomorrow. No me and Serafall have tremendous news for everyone in this room, something that is going to shake the very foundation of the Underworld to its core." Satan Red said with a Chesire grin

"Well what is it?" The lazy Satan had sat up just to hear what he was trying to get at.

"First Ajuka check and see if the Special Piece and see how many are out there still." He raised an eyebrow,

"Why?"

"Just do it please." Ajuka sighed and quickly pulled out his special device he made for tracking this specific piece. It looked like a phone due to the need for convenience when he wanted to know if something happened.

"My device says that all the pieces are inactive." He looked at his tracker for a few more seconds and then his eyes popped out of his head, "What the hell they are all inactive! What does that mean?" He looked at his friend who had a smile on his face along with Serafall.

"Yes the clan has been revived. The sole heir has been found."

"By the Underworld this means…"

"Yes Falbium the Sparda clan has returned at last." The group cheered and even Grayfia brought out some Sake for them to enjoy the occasion. Now the question is why is the Sparda clan so important that this was such an occasion of celebration?

The truth is that the Sparda clan was hailed as the strongest clan in the entire underworld. Not only did the original Sparda seal away the great Demon known as Trixeha and even defeated the demon of demons Mundus. Shortly afterwards he united the new Satan Faction against the old one and lead a large campaign with the Satan's now being his generals. In time they managed to overthrow the old order and in time replaced it with a new one. The most shocking thing was that at this time he was married to an angel he had met during his time in the Great War. She was known as the next queen of heaven, Eve, and many consider her the prize of the universe with how beautiful she was, let's just say that even Gabriel paled in comparison to her. Sadly, in time after the civil war Sparda had lost his daughter and his wife passed on not too long afterwards. Ultimately he perished due to a lingering disease in his body but told that his daughter may return to the underworld if the time is right and her blood awoken inside of her. Then ten years later a ten year old came to the underworld wielding the power of the Sparda family and earned her place as the Princess of the Underworld. Kushina Sparda is what she was called and many consider her the prize of prizes. To marry such a strong and beautiful woman was considered an honor but sadly, it was never meant to be. She had no interest in marrying anyone in the Underworld and mostly kept to herself. She showed power greater than her father at the age of sixteen but at this time she also was being targeted by rogue factions. So she had formed her own peerage of powerful warriors from different sides and backgrounds and became the first true Queen of the Ratings Game. She never lost a match, but even then times came to call when she died under unknown circumstances. It was believed she had a child since many had seen her carrying one a while back but the question lingered who was the father for no one, not even her peerage and surrogate children knew and she took that secret with her to the grave.

With her death her child went missing but she had left instructions for the Satan's to make a special piece infused with her Sparda blood. That way whenever someone runs across them it will activate thus allowing him to ascend to the height of the Sparda family once more.

Now in this very room they were drinking and having a merry time due to the return of the clan and the chance to finally put thing back in order.

"So do we know the name of the child?"

"Yes from what I can gather his name is Naruto, but apparently he is unaware of his heritage or that he was a devil at all."

"I see and you plan to talk to him about it then?"

"Yep, from there we should be able to finally put him on the throne in time."

"Alright then, to the future of the Underworld with Sparda family at the helm!" Soon everyone joined Ajuka in his toast and they kept drinking until it was time for them to depart.

Naruto

He felt something covering his head, he was not sure but he felt it might be his pillow. After all they were as soft as his pillow but he felt something rubbing against his lip. So sticking his tongue out he gave a hesitant lick but found a moan to be a response.

"Wait pillows don't moan." Opening his eye completely he saw that it was a bare breast in his face and he just licked the tit. He freaked out more when he saw it was attached to Tsubaki and this made him hit the wall with a mad dash.

"What the hell what are you doing in my home!" Tsubaki rubbed the sleep out of her eyes while reaching for her glasses and looked at panicking Naruto.

"Huh morning Naruto-kun."

"Huh? Kun, since when?" She smiled seductively,

"Since you decided to lick my tits." He blushed at this comment, "I guess it is my fault I put them there in the first place though, don't worry about it too much. At the same time, I'm eager to see what else you were going to do."

"I'm telling you I was not looking so I just stuck it out to see."

"That is still pretty weird to do." Naruto opened his mouth and closed it, she was right.

"Anyway how the hell are you in my house? Also how the hell did I get back here last I checked I died last night."

"Well to answer the first part, we teleported her thanks to us knowing where you lived in the first place. Second that part will be explained by President."

"President? You mean Sona? I knew she was there but she has a hand in all of this mess too?"

"She will explain this better than I can."

"Why were you naked though?"

"Healing is easier through skin on skin contact. While I could have healed you normally, this was easier and less draining on both of us. At the same time, I found myself tired anyway and you sure are a snuggler." Naruto blushed bright red and quickly grabbed his uniform from his closet and walked into the bathroom. 'My such a shy one when you get to know the real him. Also, not bad for his own size if I have to say.' She blushed at the thought of his cock and thinking about how he looked when fully erect. She brushed the thoughts off and quickly got dressed before heading down the stairs to get some breakfast and lunches ready for the both of them.

Naruto after showering and getting dressed he managed to make it downstairs. He found Tsubaki sitting there waiting for him with a pretty traditional breakfast of an omelet and some fruits. Without waiting he ate the food and in time they both were on their way down the street to the school. Upon arriving on campus he could already hear the voices talking,

"Hey its him."

"Yeah but why is he wit the vice-president?"

"I know right she could do so much better than a scumbag like him."

"Seriously what is her reason being around someone that is a player?"

"Don't know but we should teach him a lesson later on today." Naruto sighed,

"Rumors are already flying."

"Don't worry about them," Tsubaki took his hand in hers and started walking faster with him while leaving the students gapping at the sight Naruto knowing this was only adding fuel to the fire.

Inside the school building however, Sona was sitting behind her desk while Sirzechs was sitting in one of the visitors seats. Next to him was a red hair girl with E-cup breasts, green eyes, and a curvy figure. One that made Sona check herself and feel jealous for not filling out as much as she did, what the hell is in the water at the Gremory family house?

This was Rebecca Gremory, cousin of Sirzechs and Rias and the daughter of the Gremory family head's sister. While her mother was the older of the two, she did not have an interest in politics and gave it to her younger brother and soon married into the family. So Rebecca did not have the power of destruction but she sure did make her own standings as one of the top two rookie devils running around this day and age.

They were waiting for Grayfia to come in with Rias but she seemed to be taking her time or having a difficult time making Rias show up. If he had to guess it was the former given that Rias had a tendency to worm her way into taking as much time as possible before having to actually do something. She got good at it when the time for meeting Riser came up and she did everything she could to spend as little time as possible with the bastard and he could not blame her. But her actions right now have put her in a dangerous situation and it is causing him to think of the worst possible punishment that he could.

The door opened and there standing before him was his sister who was angry about being here and Grayfia who while blank in the face did twitch showing annoyance.

"Sorry we are late Sirzechs-sama Rias insisted that she needed to shower for so long before coming to see you." Rias pouted at her being outed for her need to shower, Sirzechs sighed,

"Fine just Rias take a seat." She nodded her head but frowned seeing Rebecca,

"What is she doing here?"

"Oh Rias you don't seem please to see me."

"As pleased as I would to have a toothache."

"How harsh, is that any way to treat family?"

"Only if I see fit." Sirzechs coughed bringing the attention of the two feuding cousins back to him.

"If you two are done, then I would like the both of you to please stop. We have a serious matter to discuss." Rias was given a second chair and sat next to Sirzechs and Rebecca before looking at her brother with concern.

"What brings you here brother?"

"Well for one thing I want to ask you about a certain boy that is on campus. I've been getting reports from different people how you treat him and how you might have had a hand in his mistreatment on campus. Leading to us having to fire more than 80% of the staff and teachers and replacing them. Hell the only person we have yet to replace or get complaints from is the Cooking Teacher Erza Scarlet."

"If you are talking about that boy Naruto then it is because he was trying to get close to me through my knight."

"Please Rias," Sona was glaring at her; "We both know that is bullshit." Rias glared at her friend,

"What you are calling me a liar then?"

"If the shoe fits, I actually know Naruto and know he is only friends with Kiba while the rest of you seemed convinced he is trying to join your group. Honestly, it disgusts me you are that shallow."

"Excuse me! Who the hell are you calling shallow!" Rias was flaring her aura at Sona who flared her own showing she would not back down.

"More since I know about what happened at the park yesterday." Rias eyes shot open before settling back down,

"What are you saying? I just revived my new Pawn nothing else." Sirzechs glared,

"Why was not made aware of the Fallen Angels that are nearby?" Rias paled realizing her mistake,

"Well, I never felt it necessary to bother you with this information. Plus I needed to see why they were here and if I needed to take action against them."

"Oh, so you were using them to have the boy killed and then revive him to your peerage is that right?" Rias was starting to crack under the pressure her brother was pushing on her. So she decided to play the one good card she had against him,

"Well I thought it was the best strategy at this time. Please forgive me big brother." She gave him big puppy eyes she knew broke his will in being mad at her about something. But it instead had the effect in making him even more upset.

"What about the other boy that was at the park?"

"What other boy?" Rias was sweating on the inside. How did someone know that asshole was there?

"I'm talking about the boy named Naruto, the same one you have been torturing for weeks, the one that is friends with Sona, and the one that is supposedly the only one that did not belong there."

"I don't know, maybe he wanted to watch the date and humiliate Issei but was killed alongside him?"

"Really is that the case? Then why did Grayfia find your magic there and some residual magic indicating you blasted someone?" Rias gritted her teeth not daring to lash out at her brother. After all he was the only person right now that could get her out of jam at this point.

"Well I thought he was planning on attacking Issei out of some revenge."

"Rias tell me the same reason!"

"What are you talking about? I am telling you the real reason brother!"

"No you are not! That time of residual magic is only used in offensive spells and you said it yourself that he was probably killed by the Fallen Angel anyway. So why would you need to throw a spell at him!"

"I-I-I," Rias couldn't come up with anything. She had back herself into a corner and now had no way of talking her way out.

"I'm disappointed in you Rias." Sirzechs could only look down at her sister and frown at the fact that she really did it. He hoped for some kind of reasoning behind it but the truth was far worse than that. She basically tried to kill the boy in the hopes of having him out of her life.

"You know the consequences for killing a human yes?"

"Yes brother." Rias gritted her teeth but bared it more because this was not as bad. Killing a human was a problem but not one that couldn't be fixed in the near future. All it took was some mind erasing magic and then the problem would be gone and worst they would do is have her pay a huge fine.

"Normally I would punish you for this crime with a minor fee but given the situation that you ended up in the punishment is more severe."

"What why! Just for some dumbass human!"

Sirzechs finally let his aura flared and the entire room started shaking and his chair turned into nothing. Grayfia was sweating from the pressure while Rebecca and Sona were trying not to pass out from the pressure.

Rias, she was the center of the pressure and it was slowly covering her body and forcing her into a kneeling position.

"You will not disrespect the Sparda Heir! Do you understand me?"

"Sparda heir!" She tried to stand up but the pressure was building around her.

"Yes Naruto Uzumaki is actually Naruto Sparda. Thanks to Sona showing up when she did she managed to use the piece that is given to everyone to help find the Sparda heir and bring them to life. Today he has officially returned to us and now is going to be brought into our world. From there, we are going to talk to him about his position and everything else that is needed."

"But that piece I never-," Rias remembered how recently whenever Naruto showed up in their club it was going haywire like it knew he was there and wanted to be with him. But she thought it was just acting up to something else like Issei. Once Naruto 'died' it stopped acting up meaning that it was not Issei and this left her annoyed. She never paid much attention to it but now she is cursing herself for it.

"Regardless of knowing it or not you committed a great crime against the Devil King's family. Normally this would mean execution but as you were not aware of who it was or that we had no idea who it was matters in this situation. So as punishment you are going to spend the next two weeks in the Underworld doing nothing more than relearning everything that it means to be an heiress to the family and what it means to be a Gremory."

"Brother what about my territory?" He looked over at Rebecca,

"Rebecca was willing to look over the territory while you are away and Sona is still a co-habitator as well. So this should be able to run without you here for a couple of weeks." Rebecca coughed,

"If I could Sirzechs?" He nodded his head, "Rias Gremory I challenge you to a game of chess for your Knight Kiba Yuuto."

"Why would I accept that?" Rebecca smiled,

"One it was your knight that asked me for this transfer, two I feel it is my obligation to test your skills with chess and see how you fair against someone other than your Queen and Sona here, and finally I will be betting my own pieces in this match. You win you get my Bishop and my Knight what do you say?"

Rias's eyes shot open and smiled thinking,

'Easy win' "Fine cousin you're on." A table was teleported between them and both sat in front of the board with Rebecca saying,

"Your move."

Outside the Student Council Office

Naruto and Tsubaki had managed to make it to the Student Council's office but Naruto noticed that she was waiting for something to happen. Before he could ask the door was kicked open and out came a stomping Rias. She saw him and snarled at him and started making her way to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her and didn't back down while his eyes started to flash green for brief seconds. This caused Rias to back up for a second but return with her eyes turning red.

"You think you are some hot shit now that you're a member of the Devil King's family?" Naruto stopped glaring,

"Huh what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you being a descendant of Sparda! Are you really that dense idiot! Didn't Tsubaki tell you anything?"

"No she didn't in fact she said Sona would explain everything when we get into her office today."

"Plus Rias-sama I never knew he was a child of Sparda." Turning to him she bowed to him, "I apologize for how I acted this morning." Naruto waved his hand, "It is fine, I mean it is nothing really, just forget about it." She smiled before glaring at Rias who was stopped glaring by Grayfia. She had her hand on Rias's shoulder,

"It is time to go Rias."

"Let me gather my Pawn first." She nods her head,

"Fine the trip home will be a perfect time to explain the situation to him." Both left while Rias whispered,

"Watch your back." Naruto just watch her walk away while sighing,

"Man what a bitch."

"Indeed but she is a child of the Gremory family it is to be someone of great respect regardless." Tsubaki motioned for Naruto follow her into the room and in there he saw another female version of Rias with a smug smile on her face while also having a lighter shade of red hair than her counterpart. But he did see a male version of her sitting in a fancy looking chair.

"Greeting Naruto please have a seat." Looking at Sona he bowed his head to her while Tsubaki took her position behind her king. He then walked into the chair that was once belonging to Rias and sat down with a frown on his face.

"So can someone explain what is going on please? I mean yesterday I was sure I was dead but for some reason I'm alive, people are calling me Sparda, and it seems like I have some kind of prestige that no one has explained to me yet."

"Indeed Naruto-sama," turning his head he looked at the red hair man, "My name is Sirzechs Lucifer the brother of Rias Gremory and the leader of the 4 Maous and the current holder of the title of King of the Underworld. That is until you come into power again my lord."

"What do you mean? Are you guys saying your devils?" He was well aware who Lucifer was due to his friend having a deep love of the bible and wanting to fight in the name of God.

"Yes we are." Out of their backs came bat like wings and that freaked him out a bit. "You have them too." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and imagined wings like that out of his back. But his were different. They took the form of full leather wings that seem to be larger in size and coming out of his shoulders instead of his back. The group looked at his wings in curiosity before they dispersed their own while he sent his away as well.

"So this whole thing is about devils and angels and the great holy war are real then?"

"Yes as you know from the bible that Lucifer fell from heaven and established the Underworld. This led to us forming an army to fight them and in time we were wiped out to the point we lost the original leaders of the Underworld and their descendants took over in our place. In time though, me and four of my friends along with your grandfather lead the charge to change the underworld and thanks to this we won the war. We soon put your grandfather in place as the King of the Underworld with his wife serving as his queen."

"Wait but who is my grandfather?"

"His name is not one that is associated with the devils in the bible due to his traitorous history. Sparda, the strongest devil and demon in the history of the Underworld. He changed the history of the worlds when he sealed away a powerful demon named Mundus into the darkest pits of hell before assisting us in the great war against the other holy factions and the civil war. But in this time he took a wife named Eve who was changed from an angel in the bible to a human that was a companion for Adam."

"So the story is about them then?"

"Yes after your grandfather married your grandmother, God saw this as a betrayal of his own blood and hated the fact she chose him over her family."

"I see, but what does this mean for me?"

"Well you see after your mother was sent away after your grandmothers died she came back as a force to be reckoned with and took the underworld by storm. Sadly, she also disappeared after so long and eventually was rumored to be with child. We are still not sure who he was but it was someone of great power. In time she died and you disappeared where we were not sure of your gender but knowing that somehow during the time in the human world your demonic power was sealed away. Your origin and everything that made you a Sparda was stripped of you. So only the piece that Sona used to revive you could bring out your heritage thus you are proven to be the one true Sparda."

"Okay but what is exactly the thing you called a piece?"

"We call it the peerage system which is a means of reproducing more of our numbers and making us flourish again. In the sense of a chess game we are able to recruit people to certain position and at this same junction allowing them to take on certain perks. But you on the other hand do not fall into this system due to your piece making you an automatic high-class devil noble. Meaning you are now able to have your own set. Congratulations." Naruto smiled knowing he now has more pieces to fill in his weird family image but more questions that still need to be answered as well. But at least he was someone with connections apparently and his mother left allies that she could depend on him to help him.

"So what does that mean for me here at Kuoh at least?"

"We've talked to Rebecca and Sona here, we've decided that it would best that you stay on campus until you are firmly established again. At this same time Serafall has volunteered to send someone to help you train and get your strength up to where you need it to be to be a Sparda and take the throne."

"Yep, yep." Serafall chirped as she jumped up excitedly, making her breasts bounce with her movements. "I want you to be as strong as possible to protect my dear Sona!"

Naruto blinked before looking at Sona, who sent him a look saying she would explain later.

"Okay so when are they coming, today?"

"No, they could not come until tomorrow so you have today to just get things in order before they show up. Word of advice though, be ready for a rough time they do not train easy."

"I'm ready I've had some training in the past with martial arts and kendo so I think I can have a good chance of surviving this." Sirzechs smiled and stood up,

"Well if that is all I shall be heading out. Rebecca report to me how things are going and Sona make sure Naruto has been filed as leave of school for at least his basic classes no?"

"Yes Lord Lucifer." After this he teleported out of the room and Naruto looked at his friend and she smiled,

"Welcome to our world. I shall go over the rest of the details with you. Might want to get yourself situated this is going to take a while."

"Well if don't need me then," Rebecca bowed to her and left the room. Naruto looked and asked,

"She really is related to Rias?"

"Yes." Naruto laughed and Sona soon joined in before getting down to business.

Time Skip

Naruto was tired, after getting some time off from school he had to spend most of his time learning about everything devil related and things related to his position. It was an exhausting task and every time he dozed off a little bit Sona was there to dump water on his head to get him back on track. So far he knew about half of the clans, their heirs, their bloodlines, and what they have added to the underworld in the last couple of years. Also learned of the peerage systems, the top groups, the reincarnated pieces, and the sacred gears that are out in the world. Apparently it was rumored that someone in Japan might have had the Longinus gear Boosted Gear but sadly it would seem that the rumors were false or they were just visiting for a short time.

Naruto was yawning from the exhausting day and ready to go to bed until he felt someone behind him. Turning his head he saw it was a man wearing a fedora hat, large trench coat, and seemingly black clothes underneath it all. From what he could see the man had the aura of someone of the mystical world.

"So another stray devil has wondered away from their master."

"Sorry buddy I'm not a stray devil whatever that is." He laughed,

"Regardless little devil you are in my path and thus must be eliminated." He soon held his hand out forming a light spear in his hand. Naruto glared, so he was the same kind of being that chick that ran him through the other night. The phantom pain was coming back but he had to act quickly or this guy was going to kill him too.

'If I only had a sword.'

Soon he gripped his left hand and felt some magic gathered around his hand. Looking down he saw he had a straight blade sword with two black wings crossing at the guard and having a black and red handle. The blade was decorated with some intertwining marks leading to snake heads at the tip. From there he could see sets of inscriptions on the blade but they were written in a way he couldn't read them.

"Huh freaky but alright let's see if this can help me out." Naruto took his kendo stance with his sword in front of his face. The Fallen Angel charged him and slammed his weapon downward,

"Die Devil scum!"

Naruto blocked with his sword moved to the side but the spear shattered the minute it made contact.

"What but how!" Naruto reacted quickly and rotated the blade around and quickly sliced the man's stomach leaving him jumping back in pain. "Damn it! You brat how dare you!" He gathered more magic around his hand and summoned another spear into his hand. He threw this one this time and Naruto quickly sliced the blade down on the spear. It shattered as well but he saw him charging him with another spear in hand. He had a smile on his face while aiming to plunge the blade into his stomach again.

'Damn it I can't reach him in time!'

Within that split second, black lighting came out of his blade and soon traveled through his body and covered his stomach. It shattered the holy spear with no damage to his body.

"Seriously what the hell are you?" He jumped into the air and summoned a single pair of black feather wings.

"Don't know about you but I'm starting to get the hang of this battling with other supernatural beings."

"What do you mean?"

"I've only been a devil for a day." The man's eyes shot out of his sockets,

"That's impossible! I've been alive for centuries and yet you seemed to be able to match me at every turn! I refuse to believe this is possible!" He summoned two spears into his hands and threw them both down at Naruto. Thinking quickly he pointed his sword at the incoming attack and pulled on something inside of him he could feel. Out of the blade shot a straight beam of black lighting again and shattered the attack once more. But this time, the move continued onward and pierced the man's stomach making him cough up blood.

"Damn it, I Dohnaseek die at the hands of some newly reincarnated devil! No I refuse to let this happen to me, not when we are so close to your goal!" Naruto could feel he was dying so acting on instinct he summoned his wings and took into the sky. In seconds he found himself on top of the man and with a mighty swipe removed his head from his shoulders.

The blood poured out of his body and the head hit the earth beneath them with a splat causing it to explode on impact. The body continued to cover him in blood before it too fell from the sky. Upon impact he saw the wings were broken in different angles, the feathers were scattered into the wind, and more blood was pouring out of the body onto the pavement.

Naruto landed on the ground and sent his blade away with a thought.

"Whew, that was too close more experienced guy could easily have taken me down in the moments I was trying to work on summoning the sword and the magic."

"You're right." Turning around he saw someone emerging from the tree line. Standing there was probably one of the cutest girls he has ever seen in his life. She was a small girl with snow-white hair, green eyes, and was wearing a very daring but cute outfit. It consists of a black vest, black panties, black stockings, and a pair of pink shoes. Her face had stitch marks but did not deter from her cuteness. Naruto saw she was carrying a set of black and he thinks purple odd shaped knifes and it put him on edge.

"Who are you?" She looked at him with a tilt of her head,

"My name? Oh," she bobbed her hand while putting her knife away, "I'm Jack, also known as Jack the Ripper and I'm Sona's Pawn." She bowed to him and Naruto quickly returned to the bow.

"So why are you here?" She looked at him blankly,

"I was supposed to test you and see where you stand among the other devils. But the Fallen Angel did that for me so there was no need for me to act. So I'm here to give you and then give Sona-sama my evaluation."

"Okay so how did I do?"

"I would say you are definitely Mid-class level overall. While your magical power and density along with some of your sword techniques and with how you were quick to react in a fight are good the rest not so much. You don't know how to fully draw on your magic quicker which can be fatal for faster enemies. Also, you seem to lack the means to fully grasp the power inside of yourself and thus are limited to your sword. Plus lack of experience fighting supernatural's is a problem as well you were just lucky it was another fallen angel and this one weaker than the one prior otherwise the outcome might have been different."

"I see thanks for that." Naruto looked her over and saw her shivering from the cold air. It was close to winter so he wasn't surprise about the nippiness in the air. So walking up to her he took off his school jacket, with a little blood on the sleeves and on the front of the jacket, and put it around her shoulders. She looked up at him,

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here dressed like this you know?" He smiled at her and she looked at the jacket and then back to him. Her eyes showed confusion before settling into the warmth of the jacket, ignoring the smell of blood.

"Thank you." He smiled,

"No problem Jack. So are you going home now?"

"Yes, this tree should do nicely." Naruto saw her hope into a nearby tree and frowned, she didn't have a home of her own. Feeling pity for her and knowing what it is like to need to find a place to sleep outside he said,

"Hey you can come with me. I don't mind if you stay at my place if you really need to." She looked at him for a second and then hopped out of the tree.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, come on lets go." Naruto led her back to his house, gave her some food, and then showed her how to use the shower. After cleaning up and giving her one of his shirts she rolled into his bed and slept on top of him. He sighed figuring this is something more to do with her child like personality. He would ask her about her being The Ripper from England sometime in the near future but for now he would just let her sleep.

Next Day

Naruto was in the student council office after having dropped of Jack at her classroom. He was dressed in a short arm t-shirt, some shorts, and wearing a pair of tennis shoes that were old and worn. Sona had told him that his teacher was going to show up soon and told him to wait there. So he waited for them to show up he figured they would come through a transportation seal but no they came through the door.

They were a blond hair woman wearing a really revealing white outfit showing off most of her breasts other than the tits and some of the inner parts. She had it in a single suit design with some armor along her shoulders, thighs, and wearing heel boots. She also was settling for a white and blue armor look while carrying a large blade on her back that was curved at the tip of the blade leading to it leading off in two different directions. Her hair reached down the back of her neck and she had dark blue eyes that just seemed to stare into the depths of his soul.

"So you are the Sparda heir that everyone is going crazy over and I'm supposed to train?"

"Um yes and you are?" She smiled slightly,

"My name is Veronica, also known as the Blood Valkryie of the Devils. I'm Serafall's Knight also known as Sona's caretaker when she was a child."

"Huh interesting," Naruto acted on instinct ducking out of the way of a straight sword strike at his chest. He summoned his own blade and quickly parried a strike away from his head when she spun the blade. Then he lunged with his own strike at her chest but she blocked it with the side of her sword. It had tinged against it and then she swung it sending him flying across the room. The paperwork was scattered around the room and some of the windows had broken from some of the earlier swings.

"Not bad brat. You might just be worth training, if you can keep up that is." She put her right hand out and offered it to him. Naruto slowly hesitantly reached his hand out and shook her hand. She smiled, "Nice grip kid but hopefully we can get you up to snuff in a couple of weeks." She sliced the air and soon a portal opened up leading to some kind of desert like area. "Come on, we need to get going, if we start now we might be able to get you to the level of a high class devil in about a week." She walked through the portal and Naruto followed behind hesitantly. From there, he felt his body was heavier than before and was having a hard time walking around.

Looking at the environment he saw that it really was nothing more than a giant wasteland with nothing but large rocks and formations all around them.

"What the hell is with this place?"

"The gravity here is 10x as heavy as the normal gravity level. Trust me you'll get use to it in a couple of days."

"Really I kinda find that hard to believe right now."

"Yeah you will plus the time flow is different in here as well." Naruto looked at her with a confused expression, she sighed, "Think of this way we spend a whole day outside training in here it is a week in here got it?"

"Oh so for every day there is a week in here?" She smiled,

"Precisely, now let's see if Sona's chosen man really is worth her affection." Veronica said as she pulled grabbed her massive sword.

"Sona's what!"

"Dodge!"

Naruto quickly jumped into the air to dodge a slash.

"Hold on. What did you mean by that?"

"Less talking and more fighting!"

This was going to be a long day.

Chapter End

 **I would like to say that I hope you guys are enjoying this new version of Dark Knight at this time. While at the same time I'm going to be updating the other stories since I do have new chapters done for some of them just having to have them beta at this point. So please be patient with me about the other stories and while I figure out some of the messes for some of my earlier stuff I will be working on the newer ones to make up for it and keep myself sharp. If you have questions please PM me but if not then I will try to read your comments and PM you as quick as possible to answer any questions or comments you might have.**


	3. Training and the Nun

**Hope you guys are doing well, and soon I hope you guys are doing well. At this same time, I'm letting you guys that I'm working on remaking some of my old stories and at this time I will be posting the notice on the title that they are going under remake. If you guys read the first few chapters, you realize why I'm doing this since I know for a fact while these stories are loved by many there are too many mistakes to ignore and too many points where I listened to people too much and got away from the original idea.**

 **Onto the story.**

Chapter 3

 **Gremory Ace and Nun**

Sona was sitting in her office going over some school documents that the student council needed to fill out.

Shuffling through the papers, she saw one of the teachers asking for Naruto to be forbidden from returning due to him not attending any more of the basic courses without a real excuse. She narrowed her eyes on this document, and the peerage gulped at the sight of her having a dark aura form around her body. She wrote something down on the paper before having her familiar appear on her desk.

It was a small black cat with wings with golden eyes that burned with a fire in them. This was known as the Demon Hell Cat, and it is considered a moderately rare familiar that one can get. Not only does it have tremendous fire abilities but it also can shapeshift on its own while growing to learn other powerful skills such as illusions and granting elemental resistance to allies. A very versatile partner for someone that is considered one of the most strategic devils among the rookies.

"Take this to the school board and make sure to have this followed to the word." She then pulls out a treat from her desk, a small cat snack that it started drooling at the sight of. It took one paw and gave a salute and ate the meal before poofing away in a small torrent of fire with the document in paw. Sona nodded her head happy her work for that matter was done but then heard a cough, looking up she saw it was a blond boy with the school uniform minus the jacket. He was similar to Naruto in that they both have blond hair and dark eyes, but the problem is that he was not as unique as him. While Naruto's eyes were slits and he just had a natural magnetism he was more of the person that was a pretty boy. This seemed to win over some of the girls in the peerage plus his helpful personality, but she and Tsubaki were not impressed with him. If they didn't have a crush on Naruto already, they might have entertained the idea of dating him or Kiba at least, but that was not the case.

Tsubaki was interested in Kiba at a time, but when she confessed to him, he admitted that he was not interested in her and wanted to stay good friends with her and be more of a brother figure to her. She was upset but agreed to this and soon developed a good between them and this lead to him teasing her when they met in the hall about Naruto and her crush on him. Might not be noted, but she did put him into a wall a few times for those teasing remarks, and she had to fix them and use magic to erase the memory that there was a dent in the wall.

"Yes, Saji?"

"I was wondering about something. It is about the new girl that took Rias's place, Rebecca."

"Yes, what about her?"

"Who is she exactly, I mean I can guess she is relative but what exactly is the whole relationship with them?"

Sona sighed and put her pen down seeing the rest of her peerage that didn't know staring at her as well.

"Rebecca Gremory, she is a rookie devil like myself and born of a high-class family as well. Her standards are the same as mine and Rias only she is looked down on lower than Rias due to her not being the heiress to the clan. However, she has a legitimate claim for the title since she is the daughter of the oldest sibling of the head of the clan. While her mother did not have an interest in leading the rest of the clan wants to see her succeed instead of Rias."

"Why though?" She sighed,

"As you might have guessed Rias's recent activities have not exactly been the shining example of someone that is an heiress. The clan has grown even more frustrated with her being super picky about her peerage pieces thus having the fewest out of the rookies and also being considered by any one of the weakest of this generation. While her power and the power of her queen could easily swamp out most peerages, the problem is that she has focused too much on quality over quantity. Whereas Rebecca is the opposite, even being born without the Power of Destruction she has shown incredible feats unheard of someone that is in her position. Many say her mastery over magic is top tier and she even has mastered multiple rare elements at this time along with forming a powerful peerage. I've only seen one or two of them, but I've never seen the whole thing."

"How strong is she compared to us?" Tsubaki was curious about the girl's peerage.

"Ha! I bet we could take them!" Sona shook her head,

"No, we can't Saji, more because I know for a fact they only need their rook to beat us. She is a monster in her own right with a powerful sacred gear that makes her even more dangerous. Compared to the rest of the rookies she is second in the strongest list of them. Sairaorg is considered the strongest purely because Rebecca does not act out in public or make her presence known, she is the one that flies under the radar the most."

"I see," Saji sweated at the thought of a Rook so strong that it could take down a peerage by itself while he knew no one in their peerage could do that in the slightest.

"That is not the only thing to be worried about. Due to Rebecca, Rias feels her position is threatened by her and the clan is pushing for her to step down for Rebecca. This ultimately I fear is going to lead to the clan having a fight between the two of them to find out who is the rightful heiress and the one that is going to lead the clan into the next generation."

"But does that mean Rias's father will be outed?" Sona shook her head.

"No he will still be the clan head, but he will pass the duties onto Rebecca when the time comes." Sona sighed and looked out the window, "But I fear the day it happens, for this will change everything for everyone in the underworld."

 **Hidden Plains Realm**

There was a clashing of swords ringing throughout the landscape. People would see two blurs moving at incredibly high speed and just barely able to make out two swords smashing into each other. One that was larger than the other and just being blocked by the narrowest margins. They broke away again, and another strike would follow with a big forward thrust before being redirected into the sky. Then a bolt of lightning came from the smaller blade and aimed at the one with the bigger sword. But they managed to move out of range of the attack and disappear into the distance.

The two blurs stopped at the top of opposing mountains showing Naruto standing on the peaks breathing heavily. Veronica is on the other one and is just standing there nonchalant with some sweat coming down her forehead. She aimed her blade at him and was gone in another blur, Naruto managed to block this strike but was sent flying through another rock pillar. He crashed through and then hit the ground behind him and left a small crater.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto coughed before standing up again on wobbly legs.

"No, I can keep going." Veronica stared at him while floating there with her wings. She smiled slightly before sending her sword away. "I can respect that but unfortunately our time here is up."

"Huh has it really been a day?"

"Yes, a week has passed in this world meaning a day has passed in the real world."

"Okay, so I can go then?" He sent his sword away, and she nodded her head.

"Yes but you have to return in a few days for another session. I can see you clearly have pushed yourself beyond normal limits and I think you can have tomorrow to train in the real world. Consider this a break from our busy schedule. The only reason I'm doing this is that you have worked so diligently with everything. Your swordsmanship has improved tremendously that you can see my moves."

"Yeah first time we did this I ended up cut up pretty badly." She nodded her head.

"Yes, but your reaction time has improved, and I can honestly say that you are ready for most skilled sword masters at this time. But don't think…"

"I know there are hundreds of weapons and styles out there that can easily harm me even if the sword user is weaker than me. You've told me that every day we've been in this world." Naruto sighed and sat down on the ground, "But I will admit the first thing that I had to deal with was this insane amount of gravity. If not for that I think my training might not have been as fruitful as before."

"Well if Jack's report is accurate then you are a natural even with it being a while since you held a weapon and seriously trained martial arts. You'll be able to move better than you today soon."

"Okay, anything else?" She nods her head.

"Yes, your magic you seemed to bring out an unknown form of lightning that is black. I don't know about it much myself, but it is something to be careful in using alright? Don't want to hurt someone when you don't mean to okay?"

"Sure can't do much with it yet but at least I can draw it out when I need to." She smiled.

"Yep, now get going." She waved her hand and summoned a portal so he could leave. The minute he was gone she sighed before pulling out her sword again and started going through some more drills. She couldn't let a child catch up to her too quick. After all, Sona only deserved the best from her suitors, and he was no exception to this rule.

Back in the human world, Naruto felt the difference in the gravity immediately. First, he felt it when he stepped into the student council room and seemed to be able to move faster with the smaller amount of resistance than he had before. More so, he managed to get past the normal boundaries that were set in front of him, and Sona even mentioned when seeing him she could sense the difference in his power from before.

Naruto thanked her and told her he was going home and would join her tomorrow for anything they might have tomorrow. She mentioned that they were going to be doing a job to kill some Stray devils in the nearby area and that Rebecca was going to be joining them in this excursion.

Nodding his head he walked out of the office and off campus, he was tired and only wanted to get some sleep after barely sleeping in that other world. The gravity was a problem, and sometimes Veronica would not let him rest until he managed to complete a specific drill or do something to her that she felt was needed to survive like push her back a few feet or just lead to redirecting one of her strikes.

But on his way home he saw a girl struggling with her luggage, knowing his caretaker would want him to help he walked up to her.

"Hello there you need help?" The girl turned to him in shock,

"Oh, sir you can understand me?" Naruto stared at her for a few seconds before continuing,

"Yes, I was trained as a child to be bilingual."

"Amazing!" She had starts shining in her eyes, and he laughed. She then put her fingers together, "Um could you help me; I'm currently lost." Naruto smiled she was so innocent, but the veil might be the reason why she was a nun from what he gathered. From what he was told by Veronica and Sona the church where their enemies and someone that they should not associate with. But he told both of them he would judge the person and not the group, no matter what has happened in the past. Sona was conflicted while Veronica smiled saying,

"You'll be a good King."

He didn't know what she meant by King exactly, but he was happy she agreed with his perspective.

"Sure, where are you going?"

"I'm supposed to volunteer at the nearby church. But I can't seem to find my way there, and anyone that I ask brushed me off or had this weird look on their face and drooling." Naruto's eyes twitched, and he smiled,

"Don't worry about them, I'll show you." He led her away from the station, and soon they proceeded to the church. But on the way there she saw a boy had scrapped his knee and healed him. He saw it was a green glow showing she had some kind of magical power or a sacred gear if he had to guess. She smiled at the child, but the mother quickly took her kid away while telling him not to talk to such people.

Naruto frowned at the comment, without warning he sent a small pulse of lightning magic from his hand into the woman's back, and this caused her to moan out loud before blushing. Naruto smiled, he might not have the exact science down yet, but he could produce his magic to work as stimulation too. So yeah, she climaxed in public and now has to walk home knowing this.

"What a bitch."

"You shouldn't say that most people act that way when I use my gift." Naruto frowned and pat her head, she looked up at him and smiled,

"Anyone that acts like that just don't understand how awesome you are, I'm sorry I never got your name." She smiled, feeling happy that someone felt so positive about her.

"I'm Asia, Asia Argento."

"I see, well then don't worry about it. I know that your gift is something amazing and so do many others that will you meet in the future. I promise you ever need anyone to stand by you come and find me and I will." She hugged him shocking the poor boy and feeling some of his injured ribs cracking from the pain. But he just ignored it feeling the tears running down his shirt.

"Thank you, I've never felt such joy before may God bless you." Naruto smiled while wondering why he did not have a headache from hearing his name. Might be something to look into soon.

"It's okay Asia now let's get to this church you need to get to." They continued their walk through the city until they arrived at the church where he sensed a dark presence from. She thanked him and offered some tea, but he declined to say he had to head home otherwise he would miss tomorrow. She thanked him again and told him to stop by when he could, and he agreed, feeling he might have to look into this soon.

 **SCR**

Sona had narrowed eyes at Naruto, and he looked at her defiantly.

"You can't see the nun again."

"Tough Sona-chan, I'm the one person in town that see her and help her when she needs it."

"But the church-," Naruto raised his hand stopping her,

"Look the issues of the past. Are just that, the past there is no point in holding onto old grudges that have long past. I mean I'm not saying trust them completely, but we should be basing this off the character of the person rather than the group they are a part of." Sona narrowed her eyes,

"Even if they try to kill you?"

"If they do, then I will deal with it, but as of now all I see is a girl that needs someone to stand by her." Sona and Naruto held a stare down while the peerage gulped at this and soon the thickness faded with Sona sighing.

"Fine but please be careful. With the return of Sparda, this is going to draw many people to try and take you out."

"I know, but I will stand against all the odds no matter what it takes." Before the group could continue about the job that was on task today, a small imp-like creature appeared holding a big box on his back while carrying a little note card in his hand.

"I'm looking for a Naruto Sparda."

"That be me." He walked up to the little imp, and he handed him a slip,

"Here sign this for me." Naruto did, and soon the chest was laid out on his desk. "Ajuka sends his regards and welcomes you, Devil King." The imp disappeared with the slip, and Naruto opened the box and found a set of glowing chess pieces. The King piece was not there, confusing him a bit.

"Because you are a Sparda and were revived with a piece that I had you are already a king in this case." Naruto nodded his head at Sona and saw they were all glowing with tremendous power then it hit him,

"They are all mutation pieces."

"Yes, you know what that is?" He nodded his head,

"Yeah, some of the stuff you made me read mentioned that they are scarce to get and to have a whole set is almost unheard of."

"Indeed so you are one lucky devil in this case." Naruto nodded his head before closing the box up again and using a pocket dimension to hide the pieces.

They heard a knock at the door and entering the room was Rebecca with two people behind her.

One was a boyish-looking girl wearing a kimono with a jacket over it and an eyepatch. She had bluish-white hair and carried herself with a more stoic look.

At her side was a girl with faded pink hair and a large chest, introverted red and black eyes that were opposites of each other. She was very pale and seemed to have one jagged line going down her left eye. Both women were stoic and seemed to barely register anyone in the room.

"Rebecca."

"Sona are you ready for the excursion?" She nodded her head and saw Naruto before bowing to him, "Greetings Lord Sparda it is an honor to meet you. More so since I know that you are allied with my friend Sona and the issues with Rias being the most prominent. Please know the rest of the clan is not like her, and we wish you do not have a negative opinion of the rest of us."

"I know and please just Naruto I'm not sure I fit the position of that of a lord."

"Very well Naruto-Kun." She smiled at him, and Naruto blushed slightly. But then he felt his side being pinched by an annoyed Tsubaki wondering what her deal was.

The group soon teleported out of the SCR and in front of an old building that seemed to have seen better days. Entering the building Naruto and the group immediately sensed the presence of three devils that were lurking in the shadows.

"Something smells delicious, can't wait to peel the skin from your bones!" Out of the shadows came a woman with the bottom of some kind of dark, sinister creature but the top of a beautiful woman. Her bare breasts were on display leading to Saji blushing at the sight of them until smacked on the back of his head to focus. His king was explaining everything to him along with what it means to be part of a peerage at this point. Naruto sighed figuring this was the worst time to go over the system with a new member, hell she forced him to stay after school to learn about this two days ago. Also, he feels two more powerful presences in the room and saw that it was two devil horned looking man with red eyes.

"Seems she has back up." Rebecca turned to her Rook Hokuto, "Be a dear and deal with that one on the right. I feel this would be a waste of our time either way, but I feel you are best suited for the job."

"Of course my King."

Without hesitation, the man with horns and a white shirt was sent flying into a wall with a vicious hook. From there, she disjointed her left shoulder and out of it came a sword made purely of bone. She then swung the blade around before charging the devil again who was struggling in summoning some magic of his own to counter her. But her speed was higher than most Rooks and in time was cutting him to pieces while piercing different parts of his body.

"What is that?" Naruto looked at Rebecca who smiled,

"That is my Rook, Hokuto's special sacred gear known as Dead Bone Pulse. It is known as a powerful gear that can harden the body to the point of never breaking, fire bones out of the fingers like bullets, creating spikes out of their backs, and finally even creating powerful bone weapons. However, as you can guess there is a drawback of doing this." Naruto looked at her and saw she was avoiding most strikes one as a rook would take usually.

"The more she pulls the bones out or uses her gear, the weaker her body gets over time?"

"Exactly, that is why I also made her my Rook with a higher physical skill set than my other pieces and have a better defense overall."

"Good choice strategically, this gives her a chance of higher survival when in reality in other positions it might leave her vulnerable in a fight." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other demon rushing at them with a black orb in his hand. Naruto summoned his sword and covered it in lighting before swinging it at the man.

He forced the man to dodge the beam of lightning coming at him, but he quickly appeared behind him with flash covering his whole body. He then swung his blade into his back sending him into the ground with authority. The devil growled firing another blast at him, but he dodged the attack before appearing a reasonable distance away from him. There he saw an opening when he started to gather his magic into a powerful orb where he fired it at him. Naruto then dashed forward where he tore through the sphere and then slashed his head off his shoulders sending it crashing to the floor with a thud.

'Guess all that training is really paying off. I mean I can't believe how easy it was to kill that fool.'

Looking over he saw Sona and her group having Viser pinned to the ground after beating her severely. On the other side, he saw Hokuto going all out against the demon, but he seemed to be bleeding badly.

"This is boring. My King ordered your elimination thus it shall happen."

"Try it bitch I was listening when your king told them about your weaknesses!" He charged another dark orb and fired it at Hokuto who just slashed it to pieces.

"Just because you know my weakness does not mean you can actually do something about it fool." She pushed the bone back into her shoulder before concentrating on a bone in her fingers and aimed them at the demon. "Now Die."

"You first!" The demon rushed at them and at the same time he was shot in the head and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Is there anything you want to say Viser?" They both saw that Sona had Viser pinned and ready to finish her off while Saji had managed to summon his sacred gear out to protect the peerage earlier from a sneak attack. But then the demon was snarling at them,

"Fuck you." Naruto narrowed his eyes and felt his energy spike a little, but he calmed down. Sona opened a magic blue circle, and soon water hit her, and this erased her from the spot while washing the blood away from the scene.

"That is all there is to it Saji."

"That is so cool president." Sona laughed lightly, and the rest of the group joined in while Rebecca giggled. Oboro and Hokuto, on the other hand, were just staring at him with boredom in their eyes. Naruto could only shake his head, this was really an odd group of people, but he could see things were just going to get more interesting with them around.

 **Kuoh**

After the job, Naruto decided to fly home. He felt the need to stretch his wings before having to worry about another brutal training session with Veronica tomorrow and hopefully when he is out on the town soon he can find Asia again. He felt guilty for not telling her who he was and wanted to be honest with her and maybe having her join his peerage as one of his family. More since she was such a little sister to him and he wanted to protect her from the perverts of the world and basically make sure she always received love from him.

He heard a crash, looking down he was shocked to see Asia was lying on the ground surrounded by broken window shards. Not just that, her outfit was missing the top leaving her breasts bare for all to see and her panties seeable. Naruto growled at the sight and saw a blond-haired man with a gun and crazy look in his eyes approaching her. Naruto finally snapped when he licked her face and head to the ground. There he stood across from the man with his sword now at his side.

"Oh, another shitty devil huh?"

"Huh funny coming from a shitty priest." He smiled while pulling out a light sword,

"You won't talk so high and mighty to me when I cut you to pieces! Time to tear you to shreds!" He first fired three rounds of his holy gun, but Naruto just used his lighting to move faster than the bullets. This caused him to dodge the strikes and thus allowing him to remain unharmed. He saw Asia watching them fight and crying tears, she was showing the eyes of someone that was confused, betrayed, and humiliated. Naruto was going to get this asshole for doing this to such an innocent girl.

"Huh, so my bullets won't reach you? Then how about this!" He swung his sword down at Naruto. He moved out of the strike and just saw how slow he was. Naruto sighed, this guy was a joke compared to Veronica who could have cut this guy in half while he was talking. So to settle this matter, he gathered lighting from the sky and shouted,

"Lightning!" The bolt hit the crazy blond priest and forced him to the ground feeling fried to a crisp. Naruto frowned, this guy was weak, but he could see how a new devil might get killed for underestimating a nut case like this guy. But he had another thing to worry about,

"Listen, Asia, I know you have a bunch of questions but let's get you somewhere safe first okay?" She didn't answer, just nodding her head. So Naruto picked her up in a bridal carry and flew into the sky leaving the priest screaming for him to come back and face him and die for being a heathen.

After arriving at his home, Asia passed out on his couch, and he quickly left her extra clothing to cover herself in when she awoke. Going to his seal, he called Sona and filled her in on what was going on.

"So you are saying that this crazy priest was killing people in the city and might be connected to the fallen angels?"

"Yeah look I know it is your position and your territory, but I'm not going to sit back and let these monsters do something to her when I can stop it."

"I'm not asking you to Naruto, but please understand the consequences of your actions and what you want to do." Naruto shook his head,

"I know it is dangerous and she could hate me for this, but I refuse to leave her in that situation. Even if I have to fight another faction to save her, you can bet I will." Sona looked at him through the hologram and sighed,

"Fine, just don't get carried away if it comes to it, please. The last thing our world needs right now is another great war to break out."

"Will do," he saw Asia was walking into the room and hung up to try and slowly make sense of the situation that is going on at this point.

Naruto made some tea for her so to calm her nerves and at this same time started making a place for her at his table while facing her after she took a deep drink.

"So, I guess you have questions for me?"

"Are you really a devil?" Naruto nods his head,

"Yeah I wanted to tell you the next time we met but today kinda complicated things."

"I see and does that mean you finding me was just some form of the plan?"

"No that was an honest accident I never expected to run into you like that." She sighed.

"I understand, but I'm so confused why you are helping me."

"Because I want to." She looked at him shocked, he smiled, "I don't want to hold grudges from the past, I want to move into the future and try to form bonds based on the person instead of the faction."

"You truly an honorable person Naruto-san." He smiled,

"Yeah I get that, but some call me an idiot."

"But you're not!"

"Thanks that makes me feel better. But can I ask you a question now?" She nods her head, "What were you doing with that guy and why did he throw you out the window?"

"He was Freed, a rogue exorcist that has a fetish in killing people who are demons or summon demons. After killing the man he wanted to get 'fresh' with me apparently due to the fact killing people seems to set him in what he called the 'mood.'"

"I see and the reason you went through the window?"

"He wanted me, I didn't want to, so he tossed me through after ripping off part of my top." Naruto nodded his head and walked up to her rubbed her head,

"Well just so you know no matter what I won't ever let him touch you again. I see you like someone I knew long ago. But in spite of that, I wanted to ask you something significant." He summoned his peerage set and brought out his pawn piece shocking her, "I want you to join my family, not as my peerage or servant but as my sister. I want to protect you as my family, and this is the best way for me to do this. Please let me do this for you."

Asia looked at the piece, then to Naruto, and back to the piece before closing her eyes.

She then opened her mouth.

 **Chapter End**

 _ **So good news for those that are waiting for it, I'm currently in the process of updating Kyuubi Rising and soon should have a new chapter for you guys shortly. At this same time, I'm working on making the next section for Dragon's Bane and Seraph and Monster and the new version of Replaced while brainstorming the new Neglected Gremory concept so be on the lookout in the next week for more updates.**_

 _ **At this time I'm pointing out these are the stories that are going to be updated often at this time:**_

 _ **New Neglected Gremory**_

 _ **Ghoul King (replaced new version)**_

 _ **Dark Prophecy**_

 _ **Saiyan of the Underworld**_

 _ **Dragon's Bane**_

 _ **All other stories will be on hold until one of these is finished and then they will be added to help move things forward unless I need to cut back on stuff for certain stories.**_


	4. Gremory Ace and Emergence

**DGDG**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Peerage and Meeting the Crimson Ace**

Asia was looking at the boy in front of her and back to the pawn piece he was offering to her. She honestly was not sure, if she joined his peerage that means she would turn her back on everything she once stood for. She would work for the devil race and become a servant to someone that opposed God. But on the other hand she knew that he was only trying to protect her from the Fallen Angels and given what they did to her she was more than willing to turn away from them. Plus, Naruto was honest with her since the beginning and started wondering maybe just maybe it would be okay to become friends with him. There was something about him that was mesmerizing and to her he was someone that was not going to judge her regardless of her decision.

"My answer is yes." Naruto smiled,

"Alright then lay down. I'll do the ceremony really quick." He motioned her to the couch and with his pawn he quickly runs through the chant and soon his pawn piece floats into her chest. From there she wakes up and has her wings out of her back.

"Woah, this feels amazing."

"Yeah it is a bit of a rush, my pieces are mutation pieces so they have a bit of an extra kick to them." Naruto smiled and hugged her, "Welcome to my family Asia, you can call me Nii-san." She smiled,

"Okay Nii-san." She let go of him and they both sat down on the couch talking about what was going to happen in the next few days. Naruto invited her to enroll in their school that way he and his friends could help her out and keep an eye on her in case something happened to her. From there, he already placed in a call for a school uniform to be sent to his home when Sona had the chance.

Naruto wished her a good night and soon both were off to bed to get ready for the busy day that was ahead of them.

 **Next Day**

Naruto got a letter on his table and it was from Veronica and he read the note.

Naruto, something has come up and Serafall needs me to take care of it. Since I will be gone I need you to complete this training exercise today and make sure someone is watching. I want to know someone can vouch for the fact you are actually taking my training sessions seriously regardless of what you say.

X100 sit ups 5 sets

X100 push ups 5 sets, x20 weights

X200 sword kata reps

Flying drill and running drills

Magical studies (be able to draw out more of the lighting and quicker as well)

Meditate and enhance your control of your magic

Naruto read through the list and sighed, knowing this is going to be one of those busy days and given he had the time off he could hang out anywhere. But he figured the best place to do this and get to know the current Gremory on campus was at the ORC building. Hell, he might run into Kiba if he is there and have a chance to spar with him since he texted him a few days ago about him moving peerages. More so, he wanted to know more about why this Rebecca seemed to be respected and what exactly is the hatred steaming from Rias to him and her.

After waking up Asia and making sure she had a lunch for the day he walked her to the school in her new school uniform that was delivered via familiar. Naruto smiled seeing the excitement in her eyes and the joy of being at a school for the first time in her life. More so, he felt as if he was really a brother to her wanted her to have an amazing first day while she was there. But he knew that there were perverts that were going to try something due to her being his sister and if not then the women are going to try and use her against him. If that was the case, then the gloves were off and he would definitely pound them into the ground.

On the way to the school he had run into Jack who was following the two of them from the distance while mentioning she was here on Sona's orders. Making sure that no one is trying to get to the nun even if she was reincarnated into his peerage. Naruto sighed, figuring that she would do something like that and find it more annoying that no one seemed to trust him with his decisions.

Entering the school was something else especially with most of the students blaming him for the disappearance of their idols. Well, most were convinced it was his fault so they just settled on glaring at him while staring mysteriously at the blond girl with him. Some gushed over the cuteness of Jack who just ignored them and focused on her mission which was Asia. She was looking around the grounds nervously and wondering if she was going to fit into the whole school system.

Upon entering the student council room Naruto informed Sona about Veronica not being there so he was going to meet with Rebecca's peerage to find someone to spar with and she agreed. But first he made sure Asia had everything and quickly walked her to her classroom along with Jack but not before giving her some sweets he had in his bag. She hesitated in taking the sweets but settled on taking them in the end.

Naruto made it to the ORC building and in doing this he sensed Rebecca was inside of the building so upon entering the main room he saw her sitting behind a desk doing paperwork.

"Hello Naruto-kun." She smiled making him blush slightly,

"Hell Rebecca," she frowned, "Is there something wrong?"

"I would like you added Chan to my name." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laugh nervously,

"Um, alright if that is what you really want I will." Naruto then saw a blond hair teen standing in the corner with a smile on his face and he smiled, "Kiba! Good to see you man!"

"Likewise Naruto, after what I heard happened to you I was really concerned." Naruto smiled,

"Yeah Rias sure did a number on me with that Fallen helping in the process but it worked out in the end."

"Indeed, but thanks to that I'm finally serving Rebecca as her second knight." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and turned to the red hair King.

"It's true, between the two of us we had a chess match where I bet two of my pieces while she bet her knight. Outside of him there was no one in her peerage that I really wanted other than maybe her other bishop but having both of mine makes that complicated."

"I see," Naruto looked at her and sighed, "Sorry are you sure you are related to Rias Gremory?" She laughed at that,

"Yes unfortunately my cousin let her status go to her head and this lead to her distance between us. Not only that, the problem that really is coming up lately is the whole thing with being Heiress. While I can challenge for the position of heiress, I have no interest in leading the clan unless there is no other reason."

"I see," Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Hey Kiba how did you find out about my death?" He frowned,

"Rias didn't make it a mystery of what happened to you."

 _Flash Back Begins_

 _"You did what Rias?"_

 _"I told you Kiba, I saw Naruto stabbed by the fallen and left him there to die. There my problems with him are solved and the issues that he was causing between me and Sona is done as well."_

 _"Oh, and how did you know that he died that day? He is human and he is too stubborn to just lie there and die."_

 _"Are you really questioning your king?"_

 _"I am questioning you more on the grounds you have hated him for not giving you the attention you believe you deserve." Akeno laughed,_

 _"Well it would seem that our dear knight needs to be reminded of his duties to his king." She cackled lightning in her hand and Koneko got off the couch,_

 _"Respect Buchou Senpai." Kiba got ready to run while having his sword at the ready,_

 _"I respect many things about Rias. The difference is that I'm not blind to her blatant regard for life. Plus the contract we formed was based on that she would stay true to the idea that I would never have to stand with something that is against my beliefs but that is a contract condition that has been violated." Akeno narrowed her eyes and the Rook quickly approached Kiba but he was standing above her in a split second. Lighting came down but he moved away from the attack letting Koneko be hit by the lighting. He then summoned a sword to his side and quickly dashed before coming up to Akeno and having the blade at her throat with it drawing a little blood from her neck._

 _"You can feel it Rias can't you? The knight piece in me is weakening and that means I can leave without repercussions for someone else's peerage." Rias growled at him and was about to summon her own magic but then felt a seal flash on her desk knowing it was from her brother's wife. She growled and quickly hopped into the shower to make sure he was properly prepared when facing her smothering brother._

 _"We will talk later Kiba as of now you are on lockdown." She walked into the shower while scattering her clothes leaving him narrowed eye at her. Eventually he walked out of the room ignoring the lighting that was crackling in the air and the growling coming from Koneko. In the end, he exited the building before summoning a communication seal that he was given by Rias's cousin as a means to talk to someone when he needed to. Doing this, he could have her assistance to leave if he ever felt Rias was not a good king to him and wanted to leave._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Rebecca, its Kiba Rias's Knight."_

 _"Oh Kiba it's been a while how can I help you?"_

 _"I need you to get me out of this peerage. Rias killed someone and it was someone I considered friend. The Only reasoning she gave is that the fallen did it but I think there is more to the story and she left him there to die out of spite."_

 _"Hm, I'm supposed to join Sirzechs for a meeting with her so I will do what I can for you okay?"_

 _"Thank you. If you do this then I will be forever in your debt."_

 _"Then you might join me as my other knight?" He smiled,_

 _"It would be an honor."_

 _Flash back ends_

"So then she challenged her to a chess match and won me without problems." Naruto smiled,

"Cool, it's good to know you are happy now Kiba."

I agree." Rebecca coughed getting the two friends attention,

"So what is it I can do for you Naruto?"

"Well I was hoping to borrow Kiba for a little while and spar with swords. I was ordered by Veronica to train with the sword and at the same time to find a new style I have yet to fight on my own. While at this same time to practice magic and learn to harness it better without having such a long draw out time."

"I see. Kiba is free for the next four hours since I got him excused today from classes so this works for me. While at the same time, come back after school hours and I will help you with magic training. After all I would hate to see a future leader of the Underworld not having more magical control than he has now."

"Thanks for saying I suck at magic nicely."

"Oh far from it but you just about average at this point but your right the casting time is taking too long so I have to draw out more of your potential at this point."

"Figures, that is something I'm wanting to work on." She smiled and said,

"Sure, but go ahead with Kiba I'll talk to you later." Naruto left the room with Kiba, both looking to find an open spot in the forest for them to spar with each other. But after they left a red summon circle appeared on the floor and out of the circle came a blue hair woman. She had blue eyes and white eyebrows along with a rapier at her side. Her outfit choice was a white general's outfit with long boots reaching up to her knees.

"Esdeath, it is good to see you. How have you been my Queen?" She frowned,

"Good for the most part other than the unpleasant run in with Rias."

"I figured." But she found a noted handed to her and opening the note and reading it left her stunned.

"Is this for real?"

"I'm afraid so, but why this happened is a mystery to me."

"She is up to something but what?"

"No idea my King but I know one thing for sure is that no matter what happens you will come out of this mess on top of everything." Rebecca smiled and went through her other paperwork while examining the results of past contracts that she had set up for her peerage members. Leaving the note on the desk for someone to read,

 _As of today, Rebecca Gremory is now the Heiress of the Gremory clan and shall hence forth be known as the Heiress unless challenged for her title or if she is willing to forfeit to take a husband's name._

 **Time Skip**

Naruto sighed, today was a stressful one for sure. More since Kiba showed amazing talent as a knight and someone that had amazing control of his weapons. His sacred gear made things difficult compared to Veronica who only had one weapon to be used against him. He had different sword styles and weapons that he could use to him in this situation.

For the most part, he had to also learn magic from Rebecca and Esdeath who was introduced to when he came back with Kiba.

Esdeath used her ice magic to make him think on his feet and react on instinct while also fighting her at close range. Honestly she was the most well rounded person he had seen as of late due to her having a hand on her magic and even mastery of close combat and the use of that rapier she has.

Naruto soon found himself creating some new moves with her assistance with his black lighting one being a lighting infused cut that can slice through almost anything that hits and if only glancing someone then the cut transfers the lighting into their body leaving them immobile. On a counter note, he learned to create a giant ball of lightning at the end of his blade and throw it at his opponent leaving it wondering the battlefield targeting his enemy. Finally the best attack that he came up with at this point was after firing lightning into the sky he managed to form a cloud over their spot and have it rain down lighting strikes at random and directly at her position. Esdeath said his mastery of this move might be the thing that is going to throw opponents off the most if they don't figure out what he is going for until it is too late.

For Naruto, he felt today was productive especially when Rebecca sat down with him and started helping him draw out his raw demonic energy which was bright red similar to that of the POD but different without the black tint in it. But she explained that they saw a green aura from his body and that it this was not his demonic energy there is not telling what it is. So they want him to be careful if he draws that power out because they feel it might be more dangerous than his demonic energy. It was condensed and weighed heavier than his demonic energy which was already massive in its own right.

Naruto shook his head from his training and walked through his door and saw Jack and Asia sitting there waiting for him while they were cooking some food for them to eat. Walking to them, he rubbed Jack's head and this leads to her smiling at the attention before he hugged Asia.

"Welcome home Naruto-nii."

"Welcome home Naruto." Naruto smiled at the two girls.

"Good to be home, training was harsh but productive today. So Asia what are we having today?"

"Something easy I found, Pepper Steak Stir-fry." Jack answered for Asia as she stirred the food while Asia went to the cupboard to grab some plates.

"Sounds good." Naruto said as he turned to look at Asia. "How was your first day of school Asia?"

"It's was great I made a lot of friends and Jack was there to help me out whenever I was going to eat some lunch and the student council was really nice too!"

"That is good for you sister, make sure you are careful because not everyone is honest with intentions okay?"

"I know Naruto-woah!" She was taking a step and tripped on her feet and dropped a plate on the ground.

Jack threw the spatula and wok away from her as she spun around and quickly pulled out one of her knives then threw it past Asia's face and planting into the wall behind her. Jack was reaching for another knife but Naruto shot up and grabbed her hand and holding it away from the weapon.

"Jack what the hell!"

Jack looked at Naruto, her crazy eyes and the fear that was etched into her.

"Huh?" Jack snapped out of it shortly after looking at him and saw she had sent a knife past Asia's face and started to cry.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen!" Jack shouted as she collapsed to her knees, heavy tears flooding her eye.

Naruto sighed as checked on Asia seeing no cut on her face.

"Maybe I should take my food into my room, Naruto-nii." Naruto nodded his head and she left the room with her plate with the reminder to bring it down when she was done.

"Jack," looking up he saw the little girl crying her eyes out, "What happened to you little one?"

He pulled her into his loving grasp before she broke down crying even more than before into his jacket. He picked her up and cuddled with her on the couch until she cried herself out. From there she wipes the tears out of her eyes and then summoned her dagger to her side again from the wall. It just flew out of its place on the wall and back into her hand where she put the knives crossing each other on his lap.

"You ask me who I am and the truth is that I'm the true form of the Jack the Ripper. My sacred gear is a venomous-salamander type Sacred Gear called Puram Salamandra. It was the weapon of choice and fear as it was the one that the original Ripper used during his time of chaos. At this same time, he had a child that did not inherit the weapon but named him Jeremiah and told him to not become like him." Jack said as she snuggled into Naruto's chest. "However, this failed when my mother gave birth to me. I was born with this same sacred gear and my father left, not wanting to be shamed with the thought of another Jack running around killing people. My mother stood by me during these times and had loved me unconditionally while using me to eliminate those that dared to oppose her over the time of life."

"What happened then?"

"After my mother was made an important noble of the ancient court in England on the magical branch she took me down by the river. In that time she whispered to me she had a great gift for me and when I closed my eyes I heard a bang." Jack said as her voice cracked and she started crying again. Naruto rubbed her head and patted her back, patiently waiting for her finish her story.

"From this, I saw my mother holding a pistol in her hand with a smile on her face and me falling into the water while having a bullet lodged into my body." Jack sputtered. "Thanks to my survival instincts I was able to survive the bullet after being shot before but not before passing out in the water. I awoke on the shores of a nearby riverbank and from there, I was found by Sona and her family."

Jack smiled weakly as she gripped Naruto tighter.

"They nursed me back to health and realized that I had a sacred gear and after bonding with them I was made Sona's peerage piece."

"I see and your mother never told you why she shot you?" She shook her head leaving Naruto to narrow his eyes at the thought of a woman doing this to her child. If she did not want the child then she should have just given it to someone that wanted the child herself but no, she wanted to use her for her talents and then discard her so no one can know what she did.

"So, this is why you freaked out."

Jack nodded into his body.

"The plate breaking reminded me of the gunfire for how loud it was and it caused me to flinch in reaction to it."

"I understand." Naruto pat her head and she immersed herself in the affection he was showing her but then was asked, "What would you think of maybe we go and get the answers you want."

"Huh?" Jack looked up into his blue eyes, feeling comfort in them.

"I mean, I have some time still before Veronica returns so we could go and find the woman and find the answers to why she did this to you."

"But what about Asia?"

"Once we drop her off Sona can watch her for us."

"My classwork?"

"I'm sure that if we ask Sona she can have one of the other peerage members helping out with this."

"You?"

"I'm fine with this, if you are going to live here that means you're family and that means we are going to help each other out when the time comes." Jack blushed and looked down for a second and looking at her daggers and feeling the blades pulse, as if pushing her toward this.

"Alright, let's do it first thing in the morning after we drop off Asia." Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead and she blushed even harder to the point her face was completely red.

"You bet."

Naruto picked Jack up again and walked to the table and placed her in a chair before he served them both some of the stir fry the girls were making earlier.

After they finished eating, Jack, Naruto and a blushing Asia, with her hair up, bathed walked into the bathroom, wearing nothing but towels around their private areas.

"Sit down Naruto." Jack said as she pointed at the stool before the nozzle. "I'll wash your hair and scrub your back."

"Sure." Naruto said as he sat down, drenched his body, and started scrubbing himself down as Jack stood behind him and added shampoo into his hair.

Asia sat nearby and washed her own body as she watched Jack help Naruto.

"Don't worry Asia." Jack said as she grabbed the nozzle and rinsed Naruto's hair. "When I'm done scrubbing Naruto's back I'll scrub yours."

"Thank you, and in exchange I'll scrub your back." Asia said happily, blushing a bit as she saw Jack drop her towel.

"Can you hand me the body wash Naruto." Jack asked as she kept the water on him to keep his eyes shut.

Naruto, feeling around for the bottle, handed it to her and took the nozzle from her.

Jack poured some on her small breasts and she grabbed his shoulders, pushed her chest out and pressed them against his back and started to move.

Naruto tensed and felt some blood move elsewhere when he felt two soft orbs with slight points on them mold themselves to his back and move around, creating suds.

"J-jack." Naruto said as he started to look back but stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Scrubbing your back." Jack said embarrassed. "Shut up and let me finish."

Naruto stayed silent and just enjoyed the sensation of Jack's breasts against his back.

Asia looked away and finished her cleansing and waited for Jack to finish.

Soon after, Jack separated herself from Naruto and moved to Asia as Naruto rinsed off his back and then moved to the tub.

"Thank you Jack." Asia said as she felt a wash cloth graze her skin.

"Asia…" Jack said as she switched places with Asia, who started scrubbing her back.

"Yes?"

"Is it possible… for me to try and forge a relationship with Naruto?" Jack whispered loud enough for only Asia to hear her.

"I wouldn't mind, but don't you already have a relationship with him?" Asia asked confused as she started to wash Jack's hair.

Jack blushed and poked her index fingers together.

"I mean… be his girlfriend." Jack said as her face got even more flushed.

Asia awed and hugged the smaller girl.

"I don't mind. I think he would like that." Asia said as she pushed her bigger breasts against Jack's head, making her upset she did not have a bigger body, but hers was softer from what she could tell and she still had time to finish growing.

 **Next day**

After Naruto dropped Asia off and had Sona know he was out of town and learned Rebecca was also gone he was off. He took Jack with the promise to help her come through this darkness covering her life and promised he would make sure she was safe.

Sona allowed it but wanted something from him to cash in on down the line. Tsubaki said she would also want something since this is her kohai but Sona argued against but he agreed to it just to keep the two of them from fighting and to get to England faster.

While some believed that England is completely controlled by the church, in reality the church's presence is about the same as it is in places in Asia and other parts of Europe minus Italy. For the most part, there were exorcists that are home there but they generally don't bother with others as long as the devils and fallen and other races didn't bother them or harm innocent people in the kingdom. Naruto and Jack were pretty much not wanting to start a fight with the church and only wanting to find this woman and get answers from her.

Looking around London he saw that there were three fallen angels hiding in the city and from the rumors they were protecting the woman. So in accordance they both agreed that it would be better to remove them quickly and quietly as possible.

So going on this, Naruto killed one that was drinking at a nearby pub while the others were poisoned by Jack when she appeared at nearby food stalls and poisoned their food with her weapon's poison. They keeled over as fast as they were there and soon they both heard that Jack's mom, Alexandria, was having all the rogue priests guarding her on high alert at her estate. So they knew where to go since she was located outside of London meaning they could go crazy while they were outside the city limits.

Upon approaching the grounds on foot and hiding behind the tree line Naruto used special magical binoculars to see the outside and inside of the building. From what he could see, the groups were broken into three sections with some being posted around the perimeter, some on the roof, and finally the ones that were guarding the hall to the woman.

"Okay Jack so how do you want to do this?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well I figured since this is your coming home celebration I figured you want to decide how to introduce yourself again."

"I still don't get the concept but I want to do this quick. I hate being in this country and being this close is making me more antsy at this point."

"Okay then, I'll take the guys outside while you deal with the people on the roof and inside the building." Naruto summoned his sword and with great speed blurred to the grounds and saw the six men gathered around the perimeter were walking around like soldiers.

So he hid in the shadows and when they passed him he slammed his sword through their throat before dashing at the next one and doing the same. In time he killed everyone on the perimeter and floating up to the roof he saw the guards there were dead with knife strikes through the back of their heads.

Going inside he saw more terror that was unleashed in the hall with them all being beheaded and even having their guts ripped out of their bodies. At the door he saw Jack opening the door and seeing someone standing there while freezing for a split second.

"Hello mother."

Alexandria tensed as she blinked, realizing who she was looking at.

"Y-you it can't be! I shot you!"

Jack frowned at the comment and entered the room before throwing a knife at the pistol she was reaching for. The gun in question was broken from the straight strike and she pulled her hand back while staring at her former child in fear as the thrown knife returned to its master's hand.

"I have questions and you are going to answer them." Jack said as she caught her knife.

Alexandria frowned.

"What are they?"

"Why did you shoot me that day? What did I do that bothered you so much?" Alexandria growled before smiling brightly,

"You want the truth then fine here it is. I never wanted you from the beginning, if your father was not someone of a noble lineage I would never would have had you." Alexandria snarled evilly. "More so, I would never have had a child of the monster that hunted women in the dark. But when he told me about the sacred gears and how yours is powerful in their own right then I knew I could use this to my advantage."

Jack's eyes widened as she heard these words.

"When I knew the other lords were going to make claims to the title of the head of this branch of magic I knew this was my chance." Alexandria stated. "Sadly, your father did not see this and tried to take you away from me so when he was running I shot him in the back while he named you with his last breath. That fool wanted you to be a normal child for most of your time before your gear came to the surface."

"Y-y-you killed my dad? He loved me?"

Alexandria's smile grew.

"Yes, your father named you Jack and I killed him to keep him from stealing you away from me."

"But then those people I killed that you told me were bad people then-," She felt the shock of her actions clouding her judgment and then feeling the fear and shame that she murdered innocent people. Her body started shaking and she dropped

"Yep, you killed people that were threats to me claiming the position that I hold now. Look at me now? I'm a noble lady and one that had no more use for someone that was dangerous as you." Alexandria said as she moved a bit, getting closer to another gun. "So down at the water line I shot you in the hopes that you would die in the water from either bleeding out or just from drowning in the water."

"Did you ever love me? All those time together did they really mean nothing to you?" Jack asked/begged in slight desperation.

Alexandria scoffed.

"Yes, you mean nothing to me, nothing more than a rabid animal I used to my advantage."

Jack's hands fell to her side, dropping her purple knives to the ground, and her mind went into overdrive and before Naruto could walk in and deal with this bitch who was now looking for another weapon.

"Your sins are heavy. They are same as the sins of woman that crossed the Ripper." Jack growled as her Puram Salamandra returned to her hands. "You will know fear!"

A large dark/gray purple salamander spirit oozed from the knives and stood behind Jack before it sank into her body.

Soon Jack's body was covered in a purple aura and she screamed with the knives in her hands melding into her skin. Jack screamed from the pain she was in and soon her body started to convulse and her aura take a dark sinister turn as her hands started to gain scales.

Jack's eyes turned into slits, the skin from her hands to her elbow was turning reptilian, and soon purple ooze was coming off her newly scaled pores. Standing up she looked at her mother and snarled with a fork tongue coming out of her mouth.

"Die."

Alexandria grabbed a gun and shouted,

"You first! Tell your father hello when you see him in hell!" She fired three rounds but Jack blocked them with her scales making them fall to the ground. She then walked to her while blocking the bullets bouncing off her skin again. In time she was standing in front of her and holding the barrel of the gun and crushing it in her grip.

(SQUELCH, SPLATTER)

Alexandria screamed in pain when Jack slashed her stomach and this left her gasping for air.

"You die like the rest of them. The poison in your body will kill you in about ten minutes at the least." Jack said aggressively.

"What but you wouldn't do this to your-,"

Jack grabbed Alexandria's mouth and shut her up while pouring even more venom into her body, with her face starting to rot slowly making her scream more.

"You're not my mother. I have one named Karitiz Sitri and she has loved me without conditions and I have found love with a peerage as a family and love with someone who cares for me without asking for anything. You are nothing to me other than an incubator." Jack stated darkly, watching the light leave Alexandria's eyes.

In seconds the body slacked and she was gone, Jack dropped her and stood up. She turned to leave but stopped when she saw a dark cloaked individual with purple eyes staring down at her.

"You've finished our work. Go now Jack and be free from the curse of the Ripper." The man looked at Naruto and whispered, "Take care of her or you'll be my first male victim in the future."

Soon the ghost disappeared and Jack's body turned back to normal with her knives falling to the ground covered in blood. Jack smiled.

"I'm free." Naruto frowned and hugged her.

"Yes you are free, live your life. You're not Jack the Ripper anymore, your Jack the Pawn of Sona Sitri and my friend."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Jack said with a beautiful smile.

They stayed there for a bit before they walked out leaving nothing there to say who it was that attacked other than maybe a rogue poison monster.

 **Kuoh**

Naruto arrived back at his home and sighed,

"What a tiring day I mean how can this day-SAJI!" He saw the blond boy bleeding on his floor and grunting in pain from the holy bullet in his arm.

"Na…ru…to…"

"What the hell happened!" Jack asked as she removed the bullet before casting a small healing spell.

"The fallen they came for Asia." Saji said as he was healed. "I tried to fight them off but they were too much and took her away. They told me they are going to make you feel suffering for failing to heed their warning."

Naruto growled and looked at Jack signaling that to follow her when she could. Naruto summoned is sword and soon was covered in lighting before dashing off to the church in break neck speed. Naruto could feel his power building up and he was slowly seeing red as the more he thought about Asia, the suffering she went through, and these bastards doing it again to her now to also spit him infuriated him.

He didn't even see the Fallen trying to stand in his way who then aimed their spears at him. But the minute they went to throw they were attacked by Jack, who heel kicked one of them and threw her knives at the other two.

"For harming the Pawn of my King you shall suffer the wrath of Jack the Ripper. Prepare to die."

Naruto on the other hand made it to the entrance while cutting the rogue priests down for getting in his ways and kicked the door opened. Soon the air left his body, the feeling of numbness washed over him, and he saw something that made him drop his sword in shock causing it to disappear.

Raynare was playing with some green rings on her fingers while smiling at him arrogantly, Freed was sitting in one of the church pew, feeling up the dead body of Asia, which was in his lap, who had a bloody hole in her stomach while her eyes were dull.

"Oh you finally showed up shitty devil?" Freed called out joyfully, waving at Naruto as his other hand was on Asia's breast.

Naruto started to shake as his pupils dilated and he started to breathe irregularly.

"Ohohoho! Is this too much for you? Is it shocking that we killed such a weak devil?" Raynare' eyes turned red and fangs came out, "See now fool what happens to those that dare to defy me! Soon you shall be joining her in death after all it's your fault for not protecting her like you promised, for not being there for her when she needed you the most." She turned to Freed, "Do it." He smiled and quickly ripped off her skirt and then went to tear off her panties.

Naruto's mind snapped in an instant.

"DON'T YOU DARE! YOU'RE RIGHT IT IS MY FAULT FOR NOT BEING THERE AND FOR NOT BEING THE STRONG BROTHER I PROMISED! FOR NOT PROTECTING HER MORE!" His aura started to turn dark red and soon his eyes matched with them turning completely red with no pupil in his eyes but the rage being palpable.

"But I know it is your fault again and that is something I will not stand for you to defile her more than you already have! You want me angry, well get ready you have ME ENRAGED!"

Soon Naruto roared and his entire body was covered in a dark red aura that was radiating at a high level and forcing the church pews to disappear into dust or be crusted into splinters. The windows shattered and the building was breaking underneath the power he was releasing.

"Impossible he was only reincarnated recently how is it possible that he has this kind of power!"Raynare asked panicked.

"I don't know but I know I'm out of here later bitch this is your problem!" Freed stated as he threw Asia away from him and leapt out of the building and soon was out of sight while Raynare was thinking.

'What horrors have I unleashed?'

What neither knew that someone was watching from the distance with green eyes glaring down and in her hand was a blue soul.

'So it begins the Sparda blood finally emerges and is now taking full affect. I pray he doesn't lose complete control of himself.'

 **Elsewhere…**

Off in the distant lands a group of people in a tavern fell silent as they all felt Naruto's power.

"You guys feel that?" The short blond man walked out from behind the bar with a serious look on his face. At the same time, he had the marking of Sparda on the back of his coat.

"Yeah it definitely has to be her son. About fucking time, but this means he is fully awakened now which is more trouble for us down the line if he goes out of his mind like he is now." A white hair man with red eyes and wearing a red jacket along with a scar on his neck cracked while having the same serious posture as his friend.

"That means his demon blood is running wild we need to stop it!" A white hair girl with a green eye was trying her best to show the need to move fast.

"Yeah but at the same time we won't reach him in time before something bad happens." A girl with brown hair in pigtails was looking on with a frown.

"Doesn't matter because I sense someone else is there." The blonde male said, putting his hand on his chin, a frown on his face. "But it can't be her, she disappeared years ago."

"Are you saying it is her?" The white haired girl asked.

"Yeah and if she is there that means there is more going on from our kings wishes than we thought." The blonde man said as he then held one arm out, pointing to the area where they felt Naruto. "Everyone we are heading back to the capital, its time the son of our king meets us when the time comes and we are there when he needs us. After all we are his family and we shall stand with him through it all!"

"Right captain."

The blond smiled outside but was still wondering what she was doing in the same city as their king's son. Did she know that he was there all along? If so then she had a lot of explaining to do when they confronted her.


	5. Demon Emergence and Date

**Chapter 5**

 **Demon's Emergence and Understanding Feelings**

Raynare could not believe it the boy's power was spiking out of control. His power was easily that of Satan level and growing as time was passing on. The scariest thing about his power is that he showed a demonic form that was slowly creeping over his body along with his red eyes. Horns were growing out of his head, and he slowly was building up a darker aura that just screamed death incarnate.  
But on top of that, she could see flickers of green energy that seemed to burst out in tiny sparks, but his demonic power covered them up quickly. Even with the Twilight Healing she knew she couldn't match this monster and feared the worst, so she promptly formed a spear and threw it at him. But the spear disappeared the minute it was inches from his face and thus leaving him undamaged.

Naruto kept his gazed form on the fallen angel and without warning disappeared from sight and quickly impaled her fist through her stomach. She coughed from the suddenness of the attack, but then he quickly beheaded her. Taking the rings off the woman, he started having tears running down his face, and he released roar that started destroying the church in its entirety. The walls were blown away, the roof flew into the sky, and the pews were turning into ash from his aura. But he saw that the body of Asia was covered in some kind of pink barrier preventing harm from coming to it but before he could think more on the barrier he felt someone behind him. Turning his head, he saw someone wearing a black hood that covered body and hid their body from being recognizable. The only thing he could see is they were holding onto some kind of blue orb in their right hand, and they stared him down with their own red eyes.

"That is enough Naruto-Kun the fight is over. You destroyed the people that were responsible for this."

 **"No… The pain** **isn't going away. It can only fade if I destroy everything that dared to harm her. I will first start hunting down that priest and slowly torturing him."**

"Doing that wouldn't be what Asia would want." He growled at her and aimed his free hand at her, and she blocked the blast of pure energy aimed at her. Soon she dashed at him and threw a hook at his face, but he dodged the attack. He then aimed another blast of pure demonic energy at her, but he felt it cut off after seeing her place her hand on his head,

"Magical Cancelation you won't be able to use magic at all in this case." Within seconds she slammed her hand into his gut knocking him off his feet and forcing him to power down and collapse from the suddenness of the strike. The person sighed,

"Naruto-Kun you've grown, and I knew you would become a legend I only hope that you can keep moving forward when more of your power comes out. Especially, HIS power." She shivered at the thought of Naruto's father a monster that was considered evil incarnate. How Kushina ever convinced that man to have a child with her or even show love to her is something that they would never understand at this point. But seeing the boy was out cold they smiled, they had only been a devil for about a week, and yet he was showing fantastic progress but given who his mother was that is not a surprise. But they could feel other devils closing in on their position so acting quickly they took the blue orb in their hand and put into the dead nun in which she saw her starting to breathe again. She then took the sacred gear stolen from her she returned it to the poor girl was erasing their scent from the scene and disappearing. Coming on the sight, Sona saw the destruction that was done on the area and was shocked to see an unconscious Naruto and Asia in the middle of the rubble. Alongside them was a corpse of one of the fallen angels she heard about in the news reports she received from Sirzechs.

Rebecca was right behind her and admired the destruction that Naruto performed on the area and wondered what would happen when he fully mastered this incredible power of his.

"Tsubaki take care of the corpse and find anyone else that might still be alive from this mess."

"Yes, Taicho."

"The rest of you help her or get Asia back to her house and room and make sure she is healed up." The rest of them nodded their heads while Rebecca raised the question,

"What about Naruto?" Sona sighed and picked him up over her shoulder,

"I'm going to take him home and make sure he is healed up. I'm sure the stress of releasing all that demonic power at once is going to put his body in a lot of pain, and he is going to need someone to heal him during the night." She blushed, "If that means I have to use the skin method then so be it, but he better appreciate what I'm putting myself through for him." She then teleported while Rebecca giggled at the flushed Sitri Heiress,

"It would seem that there is competition for his attention no little one?" She turned to Jack, who was pouting,

"Naruto-Kun is mine."

"You sure what if your king ordered you to stay away from him?" She pouted harder making her cheeks turn bright red,

"I would beat her and then go be with Naruto-Kun." Rebecca laughed at this,

"You must have fallen for him hard no?" She turned to the Gremory girl, and Jack countered,

"Yeah well, I can sense your lust for him and his power. It is coming off you in waves." Rebecca let a small blush appear on her face while laughing lightly,

"Maybe I do lust for him, but honestly unlike my cousin, I do not act on that lust. I rather get to know the real him before deciding if he is worth the time pursuing otherwise I would have settled for Sairaorg who was offered to marry me a couple of years ago." She then started walking away with her Queen in tow, "But he is a Sparda heir meaning more wives are expected of such a legendary clan, and I look forward to maybe seeing if I can be one of those women in the future." Jack just glared at the busty red hair girl looking at her bouncing bosom, and the bouncing breasts her queen and back at her while thinking,

'Stupid big breasted bitches. Naruto-Kun doesn't want those he wants people he can trust and I to think I'm better without large breasts.' She got to work on disposing of the Fallen Angel body while discreetly enjoying the fact that the busty bitch was now a corpse she could use for stress relief when she wanted to cut something to pieces, yeah she had some personal issues to work on.

 **Next Day**

Naruto sat up suddenly and realized he was back in his room.

"How did I get back here?"

"I brought you here and healed you." Turning his head over he saw Sona without her glasses looking at him with an endearing look that made him have a full atomic blush — added that she was not wearing anything underneath the sheets and they were pulled down. Meaning he could see everything going on with her body at this time. Just for the record, the carpets matched the drapes, and he was pleasantly surprised by this.

"Naruto what are-," She looked down at lost blanket and turned bright red before turning away from him. "Pervert."

Naruto panicked, and without a chance for her to react, he got down on the floor with his head to the floor and his hands at his side.

"I'm sorry Sona I never wanted to see that without your permission. I apologize for being ungentlemanly to you and will make it up to you any way I can." Sona blushed, he was so innocent, he did like what he saw, but at the same time, he did not want to be seen as another everyday pervert like the trio at school which was sweet.

"Is that so?" She turned back to him with her eyes trained on him, "There is one thing you could do for me."

"What?" She smiled and answered,

"Take me on a date tonight."

"….. What?"

"Take me on a nice fancy date tonight, and we can forget this ever happened." Naruto opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before his brain finally rebooted from the sudden fact he got a date with one of the prettiest girls on campus.

"I would be glad to but-," Sona hoped from bed forcing his head back to the floor while she got dressed and then started up a teleportation circle,

"Excellent, I expect you to look your best and I will be expecting you to get reservations wherever we go, or I will be angry so see you at eight tonight." Within a bright flash, she was gone from the room heading home to find her best dress to impress.

"… I don't know where I'm supposed to find a fancy restaurant."

 **Time Skip**

Veronica had returned today, and she was training Naruto into the ground after finding out from the others at the school what happened recently. Learning that he unlocked his demonic power was great meaning that he was ready to learn to harness the power while at the same time concerning that it took such a stressful event to bring it out.

So for today's lesson, Veronica took a break from swordsmanship and started training him in the basic of drawing out his demonic power. She told him to imagine the power inside of him and start pulling on it. He did and managed to draw on about half of his reserves before he struggled to keep control of the power and to prevent it from overwhelming him. Naruto, in the end, learned to harness his power and make different things from it such as a powerful energy blast similar to the Power of Destruction but this one was not as damaging. He could fire it and hit his targets head on and obliterate them on the spot if he put enough power into the attack and they were weak enough for it to affect. Otherwise, it would just break the bone or damage the body sufficient for internal damages.

At this same time, he learned to harness his black lightning in his hand and around his body but not at the same level as with his sword. So, he had more training he needed to do to match the level of his sword skill with his normal skill. At this same time, Naruto also learned that he could harness other dark elements including dark flames which he found easier to control than the lightning. Why is that? He didn't know, but he knew that it was just easier to control them without his sword out or having to transfer the power through his blade. It is theorized by Veronica that his abilities must have different needs; the Fire needs to have his body heat to help produce it and to be directly drawn on without something to go through that is magic. While his lightning is stronger and more refined due to it not having to flow all over his body or concentrate all of the energy that is running wild in one spot, within the sword, he can force the magic all along the blade, and it will help keep it sealed until he is ready to send out the attack.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked up at the dark sky that was floating over their heads. Veronica noticed he was distracted throughout training, so she decided to get to the problem,

"What is going on Naruto?"

"Well Sona asked me on a date today and wants this to be something fancy, but I don't-,"

"Wait Sona Sitri asked you on a date?"

"Yes, but the problems," she put her finger to his lips and smiled sadistically,

"Leave it to me I will take care of everything." She then summoned a piece of paper and wrote something on it before handing it to him. He read the paper,

Maligianos

He looked up at her, and she was texting away on her phone at speeds he didn't think were possible before she looked back at him,

"That is the best restaurant in town. Take her there and ask for reservations under Sitri. You'll love it and also," she snapped her fingers and out of the portal came a suit and tie. "This is your suit for the evening."

"How do you know my measurements though and why did you make a suit in the first place?"

"You're a Sparda so you will be expected to make public appearances and thus need to look presentable and another I had Jack tell me." Naruto sweat dropped at the little lolicon that he comes to care for and let her live in his home was spying on him like that, and it bothered him a bit.

"Alright, but why are you-,"

"You have the rest of the day off, go get ready and be ready to impress because if you break her heart." She then slammed her sword into the ground, and it caused a fissure to form, and it made his heart sink seeing as he never saw her do this before and scared him as she was that much stronger still. "You'll wish I killed you when I'm done with you are we clear?" Naruto nodded his head,

"Yeah but honestly I'm worried about screwing up this date for her. What do we talk about? What is her favorite food, hobbies, dreams, I don't know what is too personal and what is too stupid."

Naruto muttering to himself Veronica smiled slightly, he was thinking about Sona's feelings and emotions going into this date more than his own. That was a positive sign, but he needed to relax at this point, so she smacked him on the head.

"Relax just be yourself and the date should go off without a hitch okay?" Naruto nodded his head while feeling the lump coming out from his hairline and forming on the top of his skull. He would have Asia heal that when he got home and make sure he practiced some conversation pieces for their date.

Naruto teleported home, and after getting healed up and cleaned up he then started dressing up for the occasion and making sure everything fit perfectly. From what he could see, his suit was just snug enough that it could fit in places and still be comfortable to move around in case something that required him to act quick and fight on the fly. Eventually, he heard his alarm go off after practicing for hours and saw it was time to go and pick up his friend from the school. Upon teleporting there and aiming to knock on the door, he was stopped when it opened to reveal something that left him speechless.

She was standing there in a stunning purple dress that hugged her figure and while modest did show off some leg, her well-shaped ass, and even a little cleavage. She was we,aring contacts because she was not wearing glasses and staring at him with a blush on her face. Meaning she could see him correctly and honestly it made her even prettier.

"So Naruto what do you think?"

"I think you look great," holding his arm out she wrapped her arms around it and they appeared in front of the restaurant. Entering he saw the person standing at the counter, and she was a young man that made Sona freeze at sight but he ignored it.

"Table for two under Sitri."

"Ah yes, we were expecting you, please come this way." Naruto leads Sona to their table and got her situated, and at this point, they both were just trying to move past the tense atmosphere.

"So Sona-chan."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering why did you want to go on a date with me? Not that I'm not flattered or anything just naturally curious?" She smiled,

"There are many reasons, but the biggest one is that I admit I have a good feeling about you that I've never had before and want to see where this is going to go."

"Interesting well either way I'm glad I was going to ask you out sooner or later but with everything that has happened. I guess I never really thought about it again." Sona was silent, but inside she was tearing her hair out and strangling Rias in her mind, if she had just recruited that damn pervert and did her job and not lie to the Maou she could have had a date sooner with Naruto than this. That annoyed her, not as much as what is going on in the restaurant at the moment.

You see the reason Sona froze up seeing the person at the front desk is that she knew it was a guy that worked for their family for the last few years as she was growing up at home. They were someone that always waited on her, and she was angrier seeing that Veronica was serving drinks at the bar while watching them like a hawk, some other servants under her sister were here as well. Worst of all she saw in the far off booth that was hidden in the back of the room but was seeable from her angle her parents. Her father was taking pictures for his phone while her mother was gushing over how cute she looked and with her hearing, something she did not know if Naruto could hear or not, was talking about having some grandchildren to spoil shortly. That turned her beat red and focused back on her date.

"So Naruto I never got to ask, where are you from?" Naruto thought about it for a minute.

"I'll answer if you tell me something about yourself. Like a juicy secret." Naruto said with a cheeky smile.

Sona blushed a massive red and thought about it.

She nodded after some time, and Naruto put his hand on his chin in thought.

"Well the earliest I can remember I was in Europe for a couple of years, but when I was about five, I was moved to Japan where I spent my time in an orphanage."

"Didn't your mother raise you though?" He smiled bitterly,

"She died when I turned four, and I was taken away from the family home when I was five."

"I see sorry."

"Don't worry about it Sona-chan, honestly I'm used to it plus there I got to meet my best friend and the loving and caring woman that ran the orphanage."

"Really?" Naruto nodded his head and showed the locket he kept hidden under his shirt, a locate she saw was always around his neck since he joined Kuoh,

"Yep, this is our promise locket. She has a key to the locket, and I have the actual thing around my neck. Corny I know but it is a way for us to promise we are carrying a piece of each other and will one day meet again no matter what our paths take us."

"Where did she go?" Naruto frowned,

"I remember a woman named Griselda took her and some other children away to join a special group of the church in Europe and while she didn't want to leave me behind I was okay with it. More since I felt it was better she got a chance at a better life and that while I was sad, it was okay."

"Griselda you mean the exorcists!?"

"Yes."

"Naruto you know that means-,"

"I know, and even if she hates me for what I am, I will not hate her for her decision as she will always be my dearest friend."

"I see well regardless I will be here for you Naruto-Kun." She put her hands on his hands, and they blushed and smiled at each other but before the moment could continue a voice said,

"Hello, can I take your drink orders." Naruto turned and saw a familiar woman standing there in a maid outfit while Sona turned to stone seeing the one person she did not want to see here. She had black hair like her and purple eyes, but she was much shorter than her and seemed to be carrying a child like an aura around her. This waitress was her sister Serafall who most likely heard this through her Knight Veronica, who she was going to strangle after this and probably planned this whole thing. Naruto wouldn't remember her from their short meeting, but she knew she was here for some reason.

"Have we met?"

"No I'm afraid we have not, but it is nice to meet such a kind gentleman taking out such a lovely and kind girl." Sona groaned into her hands and was hoping something would kill her now as this was extremely embarrassing.

"Well, I always knew from my teachers and caretakers to be nothing more than a gentleman to women that deserve it." Serafall smiled and gained stars in her eyes,

"That is amazing sir!"

"Thank you! I will have water and if I remember correctly Sona likes-,"

"Sake give me some Sake for this night." Serafall shook her head,

"Sorry ma'am you are underage, but we do have some virgin drinks." Sona groaned,

"Fine a Virgin dacare, make it two." Serafall skipped off into the distance to talk to her parents while Naruto laughed lightly and Sona glared,

"Your family is sure funny."

"How do you know she is family?"

"The way she was bouncing on her heels, the way she looks like you, and finally the fact that most of the people here have a similar aura to yourself meaning they either work or somehow related to you some way. Plus Veronica had this glint in her eyes earlier when I mentioned date with you and that was the general tip-off for this."

"Great."

"So Sona-chan, how about we ignore them and focus on our date?" She smiled,

"I like the way you think, lets."

"Tell me your secret," Naruto asked like a child promised candy.

Sona had hoped he would have forgotten but sighed.

She motioned for him to lean in close.

Naruto did and then she leaned in, her mouth covered.

"I have a large collection of Yaoi romance novels," Sona whispered and then waited for him to laugh at her, but he did not laugh.

"Interesting? So you ever fantasize about Kiba and me being a couple?" Naruto asked slightly uncomfortable.

"What? No!" Sona stammered as she tried to regain her composure and was happy he did not laugh at her.

"Speaking of dreams, do you have any dreams Sona-chan?"

"I want to open up a Rating Games School for devils of all classes." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this,

"You mean they don't have one of those in the Underworld?"

"No, they find this to be only useful to those of High-class lineage or those that become kings through other family ties. Thus those that are not born into royalty or high-class society cannot gain access to this kind of information." Naruto frowned at this and wondered why this seemed to be the most essential thing to devils; blood, lineage, power, wealth, and prestige. It seemed pointless to him but then again he is looking at a society from the outside, but from what he gathered about his mother in the short time he knew her. She never was a big thing on that either and was someone that looked down on systems built in this manner finding they can lead to hatred for those that dare to think they were born better than others.

"What is stopping your dream Sona-chan?"

"Well honestly funding and the fact I don't have anyone backing me on this idea or dream of mine."

"Then consider me your first investor and supporter." Sona was shocked by this, "Sona I think the dream you have is beautiful and if I can do something about it when I finally take my place as the Sparda head I will that is a promise." Sona smiled,

"Thank you Naruto-Kun I guess I can give you a reward for this promise." Sona leaned over, and both of their lips met. They shared a deep kiss and soon separated after the innocent kiss missing the giggling in the background and the coos and ahhs at the scene. Sona blushed bright red while Naruto was not too far behind her.

"Well, that is a contract signing I don't mind." Sona smiled sultrily,

"Then how about we affirm the contract, so we don't miss any loopholes." Naruto leaned forward and whispered,

"Let's and maybe add some additions to the contract."

"Don't push your luck Sparda." Naruto smiled,

"Can't blame a guy wanting to make out with a beautiful woman he wants to be his official girlfriend."

"Take me on a few more dates, and we'll talk." They shared another kiss and soon the rest of their night went off without a hitch.

After Naruto had finished his date with Sona and dropped her off at home where he was sure she was going to find her family and strangle them for what they did he walked into his house.

He checked in on Asia, who had been bedridden since she was revived.

Naruto caressed her head and prayed, despite it hurting, that God would let her return to him.

Exiting her room silently, Naruto made way to his room and found an unusual sight.

Sitting on his bed in her bra and panties was Rebecca and Esdeath who was more frowning at the situation they were in, and Rebecca seemed to scream she needed something.

"What is going on here?"

"Naruto I need a favor." Looking at Rebecca, he asked,

"What is it?"

"I need you to make love to me."

"… Come again?"

"My queen will assist in this endeavor." Esdeath looked at Naruto, and while she was not frowning in disappointment, she was not smiling either.

"You've yet to prove yourself to me other than that small burst of power earlier, but I can see there is the potential, so I'm willing to lay with you on the orders of my king."

"… Wait, so you guys want me to have sex with both of you?"

"Yes." Naruto sat down on the floor and bowed his head to them and then looked up,

"Thank you for the offer but how about you explain what the hell is going on first?"

"Yes indeed," Turning his head and jumped to his feet seeing the maid that worked for Sirzechs standing there with a glare on her face. "Explain why you two were about to try to sleep with Naruto-sama."

Naruto looked at the girls and Grayfia and finally yelled,

"Seriously is this just come in and be how you please in my house! Damn it; someone tell me what is going on!" Soon Jack appeared at his window and pouted seeing the big breasted women.

"If Naruto-Kun wanted to sleep with a woman he could do that with me." Naruto nearly had a heart attack and then suddenly Tsubaki teleported into his room causing him to groan,

"Naruto-san I had some-," She saw the people in the room and quickly paled at the sight of Grayfia. "I see your busy I will come back-,"

"Stay." Grayfia glared at the girl, and she froze in her step.

"Fuck my life, okay can somebody tell me what the hell is going on before more people decide to drop in and cause a big scene about this?" Rebecca sighed,

"It is complicated." Naruto gave her a blank stare,

"You're sitting on my bed and your underwear offering your virginity and Queen's virginity to me while having an angry maid standing behind me freezing my floor and the walls, then I have two friends now seeing this mess as well. How much more complicated can this possibly be?"

"I need your help getting out of a marriage contract that was put on my thanks to Rias."

"… Rias, you bitch I knew it was her fault." Naruto tiredly sulked in the corner, "Why can't things be slightly normal in my home."

Jack took this opportunity and sat in his lap as Naruto fell asleep, getting envious glares from some of the girls, but Jack flipped them off as she cuddled into Naruto's warmth.

Chapter End

 **As an announcement as of this time I'm working on this story, Ghoul King, and Saiyan of the Underworld until I get the stories where I need them to before going to the other stuff or posting. Also I have a few story concepts that will be taking the place of the stories I took down including Sabertooth Demon King and Neglected Gremory with fresh twists on the ideas original concept. Hope you guys have enjoyed.**


	6. Trouble and Dating the Queen

**Chapter 6**

 **Trouble and Dating the Queen**

Naruto groaned awake after finding himself in his bed and wondering if what happened yesterday was just some kind of freaky dream that he was having.

"Honestly I got to stop eating desserts before bed." Naruto tried to sit up but noticed that he couldn't move either of his arms. Looking down his eyes popped out of his head seeing what was relaxing in his bed next to him. One was a naked Rebecca who had apparently ditched her sleepwear sometime during the night while Esdeath was right next to her doing the same thing. However she was pushed up against Rebecca's back and was almost kissing her neck. On his other side he saw it was Jack pulling his arm into her body while Tsubaki shockingly was there as well. However she was pushing her head into his shoulder resting her breasts almost around the head of Jack. Naruto could only think that was kinda cute, but also hot with them mostly being girl on girl. But at this point he really needed to get up at this point or they were going to find him with a boner.

Before he could react someone entered his room and quickly bowed to him. It was Grayfia confirming to him once again that yesterday or at least last night was very much real and that he was dealing with this crap right now.

"Forgive my intrusions Naruto-sama I'm only here for the girls."

"Take them if you want I just need a few minutes to get dressed." She bowed to him and without warning dragged all four girls out of the room by their hair waking them up. Most complained at first but after seeing who was dragging them they quickly shut up.

Naruto just quickly took a shower, changed into his outfit of the day which was a white tight top and some long black pants and boots. He wore these to when he knows he is going to train with Veronica most times but had to be presentable at the school at this point and knowing that soon he would have to return in the near future. But he was fine with this for now.

Naruto walked to Asia's room and entered.

The blonde female was sleeping soundly as Naruto walked towards her. He checked her breathing and pulse, finding them both normal.

'Asia,' Naruto thought as he ran his hand through her hair. 'Please wake up soon.'

He leaned in and hugged her gently before he left, not seeing the light smile form on Asia's lips.

After walking down the stairs Naruto saw all the girls dressed and breakfast was sat out at this point. Sitting down he quickly found a school dressed Jack sitting on his lap flicking her tongue at the other girls in the room inciting their anger.

"Okay so now that it is morning can someone please explain why you were all in my room last night?"

"Well I can't speak for the others," Rebecca sighed, "But I was there because I wanted to break the arrangement that my cousin put me in." Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"How so?"

"As you know now, I was made the heiress of the clan which is something the elders and many members of the family wanted for the longest time. However, I know Rias all too well to think she did this for some reason like this so my Queen and I think it is something else. We came to agree that she did this purely as a reason to push an arrange marriage on me that was hers first. She has hated the man for the longest time and chose to ignore him or avoid him whenever he came around. As far as I know she is doing this as a way to be done with both of us. One I would marry Riser Phenex while this happened I be forced to give up the title of Gremory heiress while she would get the title back as she has seniority over Millicas our nephew."

"But how does that work I mean I'm not expert on this but I'm sure I read somewhere that the Gremory clan is ranked higher in status than the Phenex. Wouldn't he be marrying up into the family at this point?" Grayfia came into the picture,

"Unfortunately that is not the case as I myself and Lady Gremory were no exceptions. Most females in arrange marriages are forced to relinquish any titles they might have had years ago. In this same context, they are required to become the new matriarch if it is a child of a prestigious clan or someone that is a heir in the family. While Riser Phenex is not the heir to the family he is the youngest son that stands out in his own family. Thus giving him a status worthy of this standpoint."

"Why the youngest son though?"

"Because," Turning back to Rebecca who had a scowl on her face, "They made this deal after their oldest son was born and Sirzech was born. As far as the clan's are concern as long as it profits in the end they don't care who marries into whose family in the very end." Naruto frowned, wondering if this is one of the reasons his mother really didn't deal with the underworld or always kept people from her devil life away from them when he was growing up with her. While it was true he was four when he lost her he still has some fuzzy memories of her and someone in the background looking onto him fondly.

Back to the current situation he finally asked the important part of the question he needed answered,

"So why me though?"

"As you are a Sparda," Grayfia glared at Rebecca and continued, "If you were to have claimed the virginity of the Gremory Heiress this would signify that you are now laying her as your first wife and thus she would be immediately brought into your family. This is a law that was put in place for some of the higher ranked families as a way to keep them from running out on commitments with other minor clans. But as you can see this can be a problem from the other side of things."

"Indeed, but can't I use my authority to mess with the contract though?" Grayfia tilted her head for a second,

"I'm not sure to be honest but I have heard the Gremory elders are looking into you because of your close connection to Rebecca." Naruto saw where she was going with this, if the Gremory's think he was interested in Rebecca then maybe he could help her out and give her the chance to marry into a more prestigious clan. More so, this would give them serious clout among the other clans until others married into the family and he was concerned about this. Being a child of some powerful devil family was tough but from the sounds of it he was part of some line that even surpassed the other clans. Meaning that one wrong move and he could wind up with some crazy bitch that would only be interested in his lineage and not getting to know him better.

Sighing he turned to Esdeath who answered his question before it was asked,

"I'm here as my King and I had an agreement years ago. If she found a man worthy of lying with then I shall join her on the first time and see if he is worthy of me as well."

"Wait you would do that!" She smiled while licking her lips,

"Of course, after all Rebecca only chooses the best. If that is you then I can be assured powerful children that will stand at the top of the world." Naruto sweat dropped at this comment,

'Great nutty bitch only wanting my seed if I can help make her strong children good to know. But she is more of a package deal though so that is interesting for sure.' Naruto turned to Jack who pouted at him,

"I'm the one that loves you and wants to spend time with you. Plus I heard that you took Sona kaichou on a date and I know that if I want to have you then I need to move now." Naruto sighed while patting her head to calm her down. More so since he could feel the poison starting to drip out of her body and the last thing he needed is them thinking she was trying to kill them. Looks like confronting her mother healed her mind and gear but still she was out to get him in another way and that was disturbing. Not that she isn't cute but the problem here is that she is a full on lolicon and that was something frowned on by many. He would consider this nothing special as he would be happy to be romantic with Jack but he was not sure now was the right time for this.

So moving on from this, he turned to Grayfia who shook her head,

"I'm here to make sure Rebecca did not do something stupid and to warn you all that Rias has returned to Kuoh and she is going to be aiming for all of you. Please be on guard and most of all, don't let her actions or words bother you too much as she can't do anything to any of you at this time. If she does then Lord and Lady Gremory will drag her back to the Underworld for another 'lesson'" Grayfia had a small sinister smile on her face and this terrified everyone in the room.

Turning to Tsubaki she blushed at eyes being on her,

"Well I wanted to cash in that favor I'm owed and ask if you would go out with me today." Naruto sighed,

"Sure if that is what you want then we can do that."

"Great, I'll see you at 6." Tsubaki quickly teleported out of the room to avoid more of the tension in the air and the glare she was getting from Jack.

After everything was settled Naruto and friends ate the breakfast and were out the door in no time. At the same time, Naruto knew that he was now in a situation that he wanted to avoid until he was ready; politics. Apparently with Rebecca coming onto him so strongly this is a bad sign that this is going to draw the ire of the Phenex family. While he was not worried about the clan as a whole he didn't know who this Riser fellow was other than he was a playboy asshole that was self-entitled. Apparently, on the way to school with Rebecca telling him, his whole peerage consists of women he was either making out with, sexually harassing, or just out right fucking at this point. Hell his own sister is in the peerage and while she was talented the only members worth anything were Riser, his queen Yubelluna, and Ravel herself. Outside of them Rebecca describes the rest of the peerage as mediocre or a group of people that are nothing but pests there for looks.

Naruto and his group arrived at the school entrance where he ran into the one person he wanted to avoid until much later. Rias Gremory, she was staring them down with a dark look in her eyes while Akeno was smiling darkly at them, Koneko glaring, and Issei settling for perving on the women around him and Rebecca.

"Well cousin it has been a while."

"Indeed Rebecca so how does it feel to be engaged to such a man like Riser? I can't help but wonder what it is to be the prodigy of the clan and be someone that is about to marry a man that will use and abuse her." Rias was smiling with joy at the thought of her cousin being toyed with by Riser as far as he was concerned one Gremory was better than no Gremory but the key difference is that he wanted to have the prodigy now. As Rebecca is beautiful in her own right while also having the pedigree of a prodigy to go with her makes her a prize greater than Rias.

"Well I don't know how long the arrangement will last given that I have a love interest of my own to pursue."

"Oh, and what great love interest could that be? After all no clan would dare trifle with the Phenex Family and their wishes you know?" Naruto shook his head at the arrogance rolling off Rias and wondering if she was always like this growing up or if this is just something she developed recently.

"Well," She leaned against Naruto and kissed him on the cheek causing Issei to pull his hair out and the other men on campus to cry tears of anguish.

"You think this brat can save you? Please he might be a Sparda but he is obviously the runt of the litter from what I heard." Rebecca finally having enough glared at her cousin before standing nose to nose with her, their breasts smooshed against each other. This caused Issei to faint at such an erotic action while Naruto blushed but was still showing anger in his face.

"Be very careful Rias, one bad move and that can land you in a heap of trouble with the clan. After all the Sparda clan has only three generations among them and Naruto has the potential to surpass them all."

"Please as if he could." Rebecca grinned,

"Oh he can after all his demonic power is the reason that all the devils are running around in the underworld." This caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow, did his aura really get that intense. Honestly he could not remember given that when he saw Asia dead and what Freed was about to do he blacked out at this point. But he would hunt the man down and kill him as he owed the man that much for his trouble. At the same time, he really needed a doctor to check on Asia and make sure she was safe, yeah he was able to heal himself yesterday from Veronica but that didn't change his concern that her own healing wasn't working to bring her about faster.

Naruto was brought out of the argument when he saw Sona approaching everyone with a dark look in her eyes.

"Rias you know the rules, cause trouble on campus and Sirzech will be the first to know." Rias gritted her teeth as her former friend was turning against her. Really she was just trying to protect her from Naruto as he was scum and still is scum in her mind. He was someone that reminded her of Riser and it angered her more than anything. Plus the fact that he was not paying attention to her or the others was a shot to her vanity and it was one of the reasons she went out of her way to destroy him. The reason she tried to kill him was that with his death then maybe things would go back to the way they use to be without him always around her best friend and her former knight.

"I know but why are you here Sona?" She smiled and without warning brought her lips torwards Naruto's and thus causing the entire school grounds to stop walking and looking at them. He was shocked she was this opened with everything and honestly he could feel someone was watching them and begging for this to be true or something.

Taking her lips off him, she held his hand in her hand, and smiled,

"Well I wanted to see MY boyfriend since I know last night he was swamped with different people at his house." Naruto raised an eyebrow and she mouthed, 'Tsubaki' Naruto nodded his head understanding.

"What you're dating him!" Rias horrified, her friend was really planning on throwing her away for this man? Why what made him so damn special he would be worth that?

"Yes after all, he is a Sparda and at the same time we've had feelings for each other for a while so this is the perfect chance to display them in public. Good day Rias stay out of trouble okay?" With that she dragged Naruto away with a pouting Jack following not happy to being ignored while Rebecca huffed and walked past her boiling cousin and concerned peerage.

 **Time Skip**

Naruto was exhausted his training was harder than before thanks to Veronica upping his training now with him having to draw out more of his raw demonic aura. But sadly he could only draw out a little more than yesterday and thus he was still working on mastering this power. He had little success but Veronica mentioned that one's demonic power especially his is connected to his emotions and must be tampered. So in time he would learn to activate this power and then control it with greater ease once he found the spark that can bring it out. So far he just continued practicing his elemental powers and was getting further along with fire being the easier to control in his hands now but putting it into his sword to enhance the attack he quickly mastered this. Lightning on the other hand was proving slower as he was having to slowly build the power over time and thus generate it throughout his entire body while not focusing on any point more than others.

It is like controlling every physical part of your body at this point and it was near impossible for someone to do this. But he would keep it up but for now he was busy getting ready for his second date in a row.

Walking to the student council room in a button black shirt and brown slacks he saw Tsubaki wearing nothing special other than a tight black top and a pair of long black pants hugging her curves.

Once they complimented each other she quickly teleported them away and soon they arrived at a shop that Naruto knew very well and that it is Tsubaki's greatest secret.

She loved to cosplay and not just cosplay characters from other series in modest sense but I mean she wanted to do the hentai characters and even act like them. For Naruto it was the odd thing in the relationship he had with her other than her massive porn collection that was publicly known to the peerage. But this was not and after Naruto found out while bumping into her in this part of town she was mortified. He kept it a secret but she always held him at fault for coming looking for her.

Naruto entered the store with Tsubaki and she looked around while finding a handful of costumes. Finally Naruto asked,

"So why am I here?" She blushed,

"Well I wanted to spend time with you and show you some costumes that I wanted you to purchase."

"Why me though?" she blushed brighter,

"Are you kidding if I bought them my entire peerage would know and thus they would find out about this." Naruto sighed,

"You know you're going to need to tell them sometime in the future before backing yourself into a corner in the future."

"Maybe so but for now I'm keeping it this way and your paying for seeing me naked anyway." Naruto deadpanned at this while just watching her enter the changing room with the outfits. Naruto sighed and looked at his phone seeing he had a ton of more contacts than he did before. One being Tsubaki as she recently added herself, Sona, Rebecca who hacked his phone, Esdeath of all people, Veronica shockingly but not so much as she was the one that bought him the phone anyway, and Jack. Yeah I mean he other people in there too like the other members of the peerage but for the most part it was those main ones. Looking at his phone he saw he had two texts; one from Rebecca and one from Esdeath. So going through the listing he read Rebecca first,

 _Hey are you busy Sunday?_

Naruto quickly responds,

 _Not this Sunday why?_

 _Well I was wondering if you would like to hang out then? I mean we barely had the chance with everything dropped on you like this and to apologize for how I was acting earlier._

 _Sure I guess that is alright but don't feel bad about it I'm sure most would do the same thing if they knew there was a way out._

 _Yeah okay see you Sunday then._

Naruto was about to read Esdeath's message next but the curtain opened and what he saw nearly made him bust through his pants.

Tsubaki was wearing the tight top of Yoko from the Guren Lagan series and wearing the shorts to go with it. Naruto blushed brightly and she winked at him while bending over,

"So what you think of this one?"

"Y-y-y-you look great Tsubaki-chan." She smiled and blushed,

"Great I got four more so be ready." Naruto stood there as the curtain closed,

"I'm going to need a wheelchair after that amount of excitement." Looking down he opened his messages and saw one quick message,

 _I need to talk to you later, I'll be at your house after you get back from your time with Tsubaki._

Naruto responds.

 _How did you know I was out with Tsubaki?_

 _I watched you two teleport to that Hentai cosplay store she likes, honestly it is always the shy ones. But I will tell you this much, you ever for more physical role playing let me know._

Naruto blushed beet red before shaking it off,

 _Your messing with me right?_

There was a pause for a minute before a replay came back,

 _Show me more and you'll find out._

Naruto sighed before ending the conversation,

 _Fine I'll see you later._

 _Great bye._

Naruto turned his phone off but when he turned around Tsubaki was out of the changing room and she was dressed in another hot outfit that made him nearly collapse from shock.

Not the most revealing outfit she could have picked up but it was hot one with her role playing as Tsubaki from Soul Eater and he was shocked how good she looked in the outfit. But if he had to guess the outfit was a bit on the small side with it barely containing her breasts.

"Well?"

"Pretty tight looking but good otherwise." He tried to hide the boner he was having at this point but she smirked at it,

"Well I'll keep this one for sure." Closing the curtain he sighed hoping the next one was not as bad as this. But to his horror it was even hotter than the one before and this one nearly caused him to collapse on the spot. The outfit itself was based off a hentai character and one that he knew as it was one of Issei's favorite characters.

She is wearing a white cloth that covered her breasts just to the nipples, barely covered her ass and crotch, and showed off her creamy skin while having a green wreath around her head.

"Celestine really!?"

"Yep, I wanted to see if I can pull the look off even if I'm not an actual elf or someone of divine blood what do you think? Want to have a taste of this amazing goddess?" Naruto blushed at the way she pushed her breasts up for him to see and quickly shook his head at this.

"Great costume please change before the manager gets angry at us."

"Don't worry I dealt with him a while ago and it is only going to be the two of us. But first," She quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him into the changing stall. "There is still one costume but I might need your help with this one so mind helping me change into it?" Naruto blushed,

"Well,"

"Don't worry I won't bite I promise. Unless you ask me to." Naruto blushed brighter red thinking Sona would kill him if he saw what her queen was doing to him.

Without knowing it Tsubaki had already taking the clothes off her body leaving her naked and him barely able to restrain himself from looking and then turning away.

In time he helped her into the tight outfit and thus looked the role of the dark elf queen and thus quickly helped her change out of it to avoid more hormones going wild. But before he could leave she brought him into a hug.

"Naruto-kun." Looking at her as this is the first time she call him this willingly, "Why did you choose Sona first?"

"Come again?"

"I mean I know Sona is prettier in a lot of ways and my King but I feel that you and I are meant to be. We share so many hobbies and traits that we are perfect together. Please," she had tears in her eyes, "Tell me why I wasn't the first woman?"

Naruto frowned, this is what she was wanting to talk about. She thought she didn't matter in his life. That was crazy to him. While he understood that women in this case compete for men just as much as men do maybe more at times he knew things were different in the Underworld. Sharing was not a frowned on concept and in fact it is welcomed due to the low male population at this point. But he knew that Tsubaki was not someone he wanted to be a general numbers or if he was comfortable moving this far ahead into the idea of marriage as a whole.

"Tsubaki, please look at me," Looking up her tears were coming down in steady streams but he wiped them away. "I do care about you the same as I care about Sona and Jack. But you got to understand that I can't do anything about that now as I have too much going on at this very moment with my training, Rebecca and her issues, learning more of my heritage, and learning how to control my powers better."

"You mean-,"

"Yes I do care about you and even think I love you but right now isn't the best time for either of us. Once things calm down a bit and we have some more time to date and get to know each other better than we can talk about this in greater depth I promise." Tsubaki cried tears of joy, she was not being rejected.

Without hesitation she kissed him on the lips, ignoring she was naked and could feel his hard on poking her. Naruto returned the kiss and soon they separated after a couple of minutes of a tense lip locking session.

Once they got comfortable, Naruto helped her get dressed, paid for her four outfits that he knew that she was going to hide somewhere in her house or his, and they both were on their way. Tsubaki thanked him for the evening and can't wait to see what the future hold while he just teleported home. Upon entering the main room he saw Esdeath sitting there drinking some Sake from a bottle.

"Hey I see you're here already."

"Yeah so listen I'm not going to beat around the bush, I need your help for Rebecca's sake."

"Okay I'm seeing her on Sunday so what do you need." She frowned,

"I need you to make a move on her."

"….. Come again?"

"I need you to make a move on Rebecca, it is imperitative that you do this now in public."

"Why though?" She sighed,

"As you know the Gremory clan as a whole is aware of your return and knows that Rebecca is close to you. So if she is going to get out of this marriage with Riser and retain her position as the Gremory heiress I need you to be there to show you are the man for her."

"That still-,"

"The clan's are watching you, they aren't watching you themselves but people of the clan are doing this for them. So be aware of this, if you make it look like your aiming to have Rebecca as your fiancée this could be the chance the clan needs to push the contract onto you instead of Phenex."

"But I thought that was a promise between clans though?"

"It was but at this same time, it can be broken if she seeks someone of a stronger and much more prestigious clan."

"Okay so on our date you want me to put the moves on her for the clan to think I'm being serious with her?" She frowned,

"Yes but be careful and know boundaries." Naruto deadpanned,

"What do you take me for? It is the women in my life that have odd forms of no boundaries rather than me." Esdeath smiled and laughed a little,

"I guess that is true but please just do your best to woo her and at the same time make the clan think you're the better choice."

"Let's say this works, you think Riser is going to take this lying down?"

"Oh hell no I expect him to fight for Rebecca but with your current power and skills and the training you're getting to control your demonic power you'll beat him."

"Yeah but how?" She smiled,

"You'll see, enjoy your date." Esdeath quickly left and Naruto sighed,

"My life is complicated oh well, not like this can get any worse."

 **In the Underworld** …

A kneeling man with blond hair and bearing the mark of the Phenex clan,

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes my Lord and Lady this man is truly worthy of the title of Sparda and while having the love of the Sitri Heiress and Queen and Pawn he still is welcoming other lovers into his life."

"Excellent, send notice to the Gremory's we are willing to break off with this." Lord Phenex smiled, "Also send for her." The man nodded his head and walked out the room and as soon as the door closed it opened again revealing a young girl in a pink dress,

"Ravel, how would you like to meet the Grandson of the Dark Knight?"


	7. Date,Veronica,Familiar,Flaming Chicken

**DGDG**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Date, Veronica, Familiar, Flaming Chicken  
**

Naruto sighed, this was the third date in the last week and it was exhausting to him. On one hand he understood why he had to have this one date specifically as this was meant to help Rebecca. From what he gathered as a whole someone was going to be watching this date. They would evaluate how close they are with each other and if he showed how serious he was pursuing her then it can mean he is the fiancé. But knowing this Esdeath warned him that he would have to make his intentions clear and at the same time believable.

Hearing a cough he turned his head and saw that Rebecca was standing there outside of his apartment and it made him freeze. She had on a tight brown top that showed some cleavage, not a lot to the point it is over the top but enough that it is visible. The sleeves went all the way to her elbows and she had on a skirt that was near see through from what he could guess. Her underwear was either well hidden or she was going commando then and thus made Naruto have a small fantasy about that concept. At this same time the skirt's length was down to her knees thus if the wind kicked up there wouldn't be a real problem at this point.

Overall she was stunning to see along with the fact unlike the previous dates she settled for more of a sandal like shoe and thought it was perfect for the outfit.

"You've been waiting long?"

"No I just got done getting dressed myself."

"Great so you ready I heard there is a carnival not too far off the coast of Japan and I've been dying to go to it." Naruto smiled,

"Alright then let's head on our way." Both held each other's hand and teleported not knowing that two males were watching them along with a small blond hair girl.

"So that is the heir to Sparda Liam?"

"Yes Lady Ravel from what I've been able to gather so far is he is a good person at heart and someone that can be depended on. He also has expressed great kindness and strength of his own."

"I see, and you sure that he would be good for me?"

"Yes but I feel we must follow them now or lose them while they are on this date." Ravel nodded and thus they teleported to the fair while a man in a tree with red hair sighed.

"So that is Rebecca's choice, not bad can't wait to see how this unfolds the elders will flip."

Upon arriving at the fair they both bought their tickets and entered the fair with Rebecca being extremely excited about the whole thing. She was looking from stall to stall for different things she wanted to try out or play. In the end, she saw a large orange fox stuffy that had blue eyes and smiled at the sight while holding back a squeal at how cute it is.

"You want it?" She smiled at Naruto,

"Yeah I always loved foxes they have been a main thing for me and that is why I have a fox familiar as well." Naruto smiled,

"Good to know," Naruto walked up to the booth and saw that this was a cup stack challenge. So paying the money for his shot he took the ball and with some of his enhanced strength knocked all the cups down in one movement.

"Winner!" The man handed him the fox and Naruto smiled at it but when turning around he frowned.

Standing there with Rebecca was this cheesy looking guy with black hair, white beater shirt, and jeans while bulging with muscle and being slightly taller than Naruto.

"Hey baby want to get some food with me and get to know each other?" He was not hiding his leering gaze that was on her breasts but Rebecca sighed,

"No I'm here with my date for the day you can go." He frowned but put his smile back on his face,

"Come on I'm sure I can be more fun than your friend." He reached for her arms and one hand subtly reaching for her breasts. But before he could Naruto coughed getting the man's attention causing him to growl, "What do you want asshole?"

"That is my date buddy, why don't you go hit on the other girls here huh?" The man smiled at him and puffed his chest out while having his muscles flex.

"Want to repeat yourself buddy?"

"Yeah get lost." The man growled and grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. Almost causing him to drop the fox he won.

"How about you get lost asshole or do you want your girl see me beat the shit out of you?" He laughed, "Then again she would probably leave you after she sees me kick your ass I mean who wouldn't?" Naruto sighed and tossed the fox in the air causing most to focus on the toy in the sky before Naruto gripped his wrist holding him, snapping it to release himself, and flinging him across the fair grounds. He crashed into a portable bathroom and from the sounds of it he was getting covered.

Naruto sighed as he caught the toy, he really hated wasting the energy on idiots like him but honestly it was better this happened then what Rebecca would probably do. From what he could sense she was about ready to turn the guy into ash for daring to touch her.

"You good?" Naruto asked and she smiled.

"Yes and thank you my hero; not only for the toy but dealing with the asshole." Rebecca said as he handed her the fox.

He smiled.

"Of course what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't do something." She smiled brightly.

"Well then want a reward?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What kind?" She quickly went up to him and kissed him on the lips while wrapping her arms around his waist. Naruto shrugs and gets into the kiss but notices a small magical signature that is behind him.

 _'So I've got the spy for the Gremory huh? Good this date and this action alone should be enough to convince him that I'm into Rebecca breaking the arrangement. But might want to make the claim more specific later.'_

On the other side, Rebecca sensed a small burst of magic and saw it was someone like a little girl and her guard.

 _'Who the hell can that be? I don't know anyone that could be interested in this affair. Hm, the aura is familiar is it possible that the_ Phenex _clan is here now?'_

Naruto broke the kiss and they started to enjoy the date while having opposing thoughts of talking to the people spying on them.

In time the date went on he won more prizes for Rebecca to carry with them and thus was having nothing but smiles on her face. But she did win him a prize of a small necklace with a green gem stone in it that the stall owner says is a rare stone and with special properties. Rebecca confirms this later saying it is a magical stone and thus has a power that is only revealed to the wearer down the line when the time comes for it.

Time passed and soon the date ended after they got some dinner back in Kuoh in which they were in front of her ORC building. Turns out even with Rias back, she owned the building still as the building is under the rule of someone that was the heiress and not a regular member of the family angering Rias at losing her HQ.

"I had a great time Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled at this,

"I did too, even though I've been running ragged this was a fun day." She smiled back,

"Indeed I can see why the other girls are so into you. But you should know this," She gave him a serious blank look. "I'm not planning on losing I will win this and become your first wife no matter what."

Naruto laughed at this knowing how serious she is about this and knowing like Sona she was one of the women that dominate, not be dominated. It was going to be interesting for sure at this point while knowing that he needed to seal the deal on this. So grabbing her waist and pulling her close he was inches with her now blushing face,

"You should also know I plan on coming out on top with you as well. No matter how tries I will be with you." She smiled,

"Good to know stud." Soon Naruto leaned in and started a passionate kiss that left Rebecca flush and desiring him more and more. Soon they were trading tongue, the first real time he did this on his own terms. In the time that passed, Naruto released her and walked away from the school before Rebecca said,

"How long are you planning on hiding in the shadows Phenex?"

Turning her head she saw a small girl wearing a pink dress with drill hair and a male wearing a butler suit with slightly gray hair standing next to her.

"Ravel Phenex, I would say this is a surprise but in reality it is not. I know all about your brother, so are you here on his orders?"

It would not surprise her that Riser was monitoring her as a way to keep track of what he thought as his property. But she shook her head,

"No I'm not here for Riser-baka but I'm here to check out Naruto-sama."

"Why is that?" She smiled shyly while blushing and this caused Rebecca to groan.

Yeah he attracted women like honey to bees.

 **Naruto**

While on his way home Naruto finally got tired of being shadowed.

"So what can I do for you servant of the Gremory clan?" Out of the trees emerged an older male and he was wearing fancy loose fitting robe around his body.

"I see you could sense me Lord Sparda?" Naruto smiled at him,

"Given what has happened in the last month I think you too would be on alert with anything that feels wrong no?"

"Indeed my lord I'm only here on the orders of the Gremory Elders and the Gremory heads to determine the relationship between you and the heiress."

"Well then this makes it easier for me then so I will tell you this one message: She is mine."

"Sir?" Naruto flared his demonic aura making his eyes turn red, with slits,

"I'm not sharing her with Riser, I claim Rebecca as one of my brides. If anyone has a problem with this then they can fight me for it."

"I see well I shall inform the clan then, thank you for taking interest in Rebecca my lord."

"Yes but make sure this reaches Riser Phenex I will not give him Rebecca and if he has a problem with this he is more than willing to come and face him to assign a day to fight for her." This lead to the man bowing his head and teleporting away from the scary teen and Naruto sighing,

"Man what the hell am I getting into now?" Naruto turned around and walked into his home that he was only a few miles from. From there he walked upstairs to check on Asia and to his shock she was sitting up and drinking some water. Turning her head she asked,

"Naruto-nii?" He smiled tears of joy running down his face and quickly hugged the young girl.

"Your awake I'm so happy Asia!" She smiled and hugged him back,

"Yes Naruto-nii I managed to wake up today but where am I?" He smiled,

"This is your new room I had it done up for you what do you think?" She smiled,

"I love this new room but I did like my old room as well nii-san." Naruto laughed,

"Well your free to move back in if you want I only had you in here so I can get to you easily." She smiled and hugged him,

"Thank you Naruto-nii for coming for me and saving me." Naruto pulled back from her and smiled,

"I'll always be there for you Asia-chan." He then place a small kiss on her forehead and she blushed brightly from this.

'What is this feeling in my chest? I feel all gitty when Naruto-nii kissed me like that. Is this love?' Naruto rubbed her head and offered to let her get some more sleep and she agreed to this as it had been a long day for the both of them.

Soon they settled into their room but Asia was haunted by dreams of her and Naruto-nii standing with each other not as siblings but two people who intimately love each other.

 **Time Skip, School**

Naruto finished getting dressed for another training session but the minute he arrived at the Student Council office he saw Veronica sitting at the window. In fact she had a long look as if staring off at something in the distance.

"Veronica?"

"Yes?" She turned her head to him and he could see something he never saw before in her. Tears were running down her face and it made him wonder,

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Naruto sighed,

"Look I see the tears on your face so how about we pretend that we are not trying to shift things away?" Veronica laughed a little,

"Yeah I guess you are right. I'm just remembering something today as it is a black mark on my life." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this,

"Like what?" She smiled,

"My sister's birthday is today." Naruto's eyes widened,

"You have a sister? I'm guessing something happened as you are not spending the day with her." She nodded her head and Veronica put her sword at her side and lounged out on the couch while staring at the ceiling.

"The truth is that I haven't seen her in almost ten years. She had a powerful sacred gear that people tried to experiment on and take advantage on and thus using her as a weapon."

"Who did?" She looked at him and sighed,

"The Church." Naruto was shocked, why would the church do something like this? I mean yeah his friend was a member of the church now for sure and at the same time he was not sure they would do something so cruel to her. So pulling up a chair he sat there and looked at her,

"How is the church responsible for this? I mean I know people in the church that while they think sacred gears are important would not do something to innocent people that never wanted to awaken them."

"While that is true that is not the same feeling my family had who were prominent members of the church."

"So is that why you are called the Bloody Valkyrie?" She nodded her head,

"I got the title at a young age as I was not born with great magical prowess, a sacred gear, or anything that made me unique. But I still wanted to fight with the exorcist against the monsters that threatened the world so I spent a lot of time training with a sword. Eventually I got so fast and powerful that I was able to surpass most monsters in their natural state and defeat them with ease. In the end, I became a warrior the church hailed as one of the great prodigies of my time. However, my parents were not around at this time as they died by illness and my brother was missing on a long term mission. I haven't seen or heard from him since he left home years ago so I'm not sure he is even alive or if he would care to hear from me."

"I see, but what does your sister fit into this picture?" She growled,

"My bastard of an uncle, he did horrible things to her."

"Uncle?"

"He was my mother's brother but unlike the rest of the family he was a zealot believing that we need to do everything possible to cleanse the world of darkness. But in the end, it all boiled down is that he wants us to kill all races no matter the race, gender, or age and thus was cast out by most of the church. Another reason I was growing more distant to the church as I wanted to take my sister in but they would not let me due to my age and always doing work. So they gave her to him but I busted my ass to make the money needed to bring her with me and keep her safe. Sadly, my uncle found out about her sacred gear and well," She looked up at the roof and gripped her fist, "At the age of 11 it happened. They forced her gear to evolve before it was ready and thus causing her great pain and costing her a normal life."

"What gear was it?"

"The Boosted Gear, the dragon known as Ddraig." Naruto frowned,

"You mean one of the top gears in the world, I mean I read about it but I know that it has tremendous power that is out of this world right?" She nodded her head but then she said,

"The last day we saw each other it was a horrifying day,"

 _Flash Back_

 _Veronica was wondering through the ruins of a research facility that she knew her uncle was running with his followers. However unlike most times when she visited the facility was falling apart or torn to shreds by something. Inside there were corpses all over the building with them being obliterated or just ripped to pieces, walls crumbling, doors in splinters, and more. But she was ignoring them running to the end of the hall where she could feel the tremendous power bursting out rapidly and upon slicing the door open she saw the horrifying sight._

 _Her little sister, a 11 year old girl that she carried with her everywhere she went was now floating there covered in blood. But the problem is that her blond hair had dark red streaks in them, dark green eyes with slits, and some scales forming on her arms, legs, and face. On her right arm was a red gauntlet and the green gem was glowing brightly with her having dark red wings out of her back and floating above everyone in the room._

 _"S-Silvia is that you?" The girl looked at her and growled,_

 _"Your fault."_

 _"What?"_

 _"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU LET HIM DO THIS TO ME! TURNING ME INTO HIS WEAPON! I'VE BECOME A MONSTER!" She roared releasing a powerful red blast of energy and blowing a hole in the wall behind her, she growled at her sister,_

 _"Don't you dare come looking for me because if you do I will kill you!" She then took off flying into the distance._

 _"Silvia!" Veronica tried her best to reach her before she flew out the hole but she heard a cough and saw it was her uncle lying there looking up with a happy glee._

 _"She did it! Her sacred gear has fully been unleashed, soon she will purge-," Veronica appeared above him and punched him in the face with a vicious hook._

 _"What the fuck did you do to my sister!" He smiled,_

 _"I gave her the power to purge this world of filthy sinners! Her gear was powerful so why not force her to do God's bidding!" Veronica punched him again thus probably breaking a bone in his jaw._

 _"You dare, You dare do this with my back turned! That's why you always sent me on long term jobs especially recently to Japan! You wanted me away knowing that she would tell me and I would take her away!" The man growled,_

 _"That little bitch should be happy she had something of worth after all my sister did not amount to anything and was a waste of the church as well." Veronica saw red,_

 _"You fucking monster! I will kill you!"_

 _"You'll be branded a heritic, can you really face your-,"_

 _"I'll face everyone's judgment and scorn if that means I can save my sister you fucking asshole!" But before she could bring her sword down on him she was stopped by an angel behind her. She was a beautiful woman with blond hair and was staring at her with sad eyes. Her uncle was shocked and whispered,_

 _"Lady Gabriel."_

 _Flash Back Ends_

"After Gabriel showed up, my uncle tried to push his case in finding Silvia and bringing her back to be used but thankfully the angels were more angry with him than anything."

"So in the end, he was punished along with the other survivors?" She nodded her head but the scowl deepened,

"Most did not know that they were doing this to a child completely unwillingly and not actually having her gear unlocked that they were told originally so they were given fines and transferred to places to be monitored. My uncle however was to be executed sadly he had some followers free him before this and disappeared. He is currently one of the top five targets of the church in the hopes of having him killed before he brings anymore suffering to innocent people."

"But how did you become a devil though? I mean you were a loyalist to the church?" Veronica laughed but he could see tears welling up in her eyes,

"I told the church I was leaving and that I was going to go out and clear my head. Michael knew I would never return so he gave me a means to contact the angels if I needed anything but sadly I never saw the need to summon him. So I traveled the lands and the countries slaying powerful monsters and defeating beings that were far stronger than normal enemies I faced in the past. That is until I ran into Serafall Leviathan and even at the age of 18 I knew that I could not defeat her. But still I challenged her and in the end I lost but even so she admitted that someone like me pushing her to use 20% was impressive in of itself. She could sense my anguish and asked why and I told her my life story and with that story she hugged me and told me she would help me find her and bring her back. This way they could help her bringing me to tears. I cried and after this I joined the peerage and became her knight growing stronger and stronger for the day I finally meet my sister again." She looked at Naruto and sat up while her breasts bounced a small bit.

"You know you're the first person other than Serafall I told this story to. I don't know why but I feel better now that I told you." Naruto smiled and without thinking he hugged the woman shocking her from the sudden action but did not stop him.

"I promise I will also help to find your sister and help her see that you never meant for this to happen. She sounds like she was scared and confused I think in time we can convince her that she was wrong."

"Thank you Naruto." Tears rolled down her face and in time she was holding onto him tightly until she pulled away and smiled at him. "You know you're really sweet so I want to give you this," she leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips. This ultimately led to Naruto blushing from having such nice feeling coming from someone that still terrified the fuck out of him. "Since you listened to me today and made me feel better I think we can take a break today and go to the familiar forest so we can find your familiar today. After all it is a full moon and it is the only time we can."

From there Naruto was dragged into a summoning circle and appeared in a dark forest that was giving him a comforting vibe. But he could not focus on the environment as he was hearing something in the distance, soft music that was making him feel more peaceful than before.

"Welcome Lady Veronica!" Out of the trees came some guy with a goofy hat and some dress that made him look younger or stupid in Naruto's opinion. "What can I do for you guys?" Naruto asked,

"Do you know what is making that beautiful sound?" He looked at the teen in confusion and so did Veronica,

"Naruto there is no sound." Naruto shook his head,

"No there is someone singing and it is coming from over there." He pointed to where the Familiar master saw the tree in the distance and paled,

"Oh boy kid if you hearing something from there you might want to go alone." Veronica raised an eyebrow,

"Why would he have to go alone?"

"Because that spot is where the Fairy Kingdom exists and trust me the King of the Fairies is a monster that is rumored to be the strongest of his kind in a long shot. They even say that his power is so great he could defeat some of the strongest devils and monsters that ever walked the planet. Plus, I know for a fact the Fairies only call someone if they find them worthy, meaning this kid must be something special."

"He is Naruto Sparda." The man was shocked to hear this and bowed his head to him and was begging for forgiveness. Naruto sweat dropped at this but waved it off before taking off to the direction of the Fairy Tree. Veronica tried to follow but the Familiar master forbid her stating this is something only he can do now. From this she prayed he came back safe or Sona was going to kill her and she already had the smack on her ass from her for the date problem she promoted.

Arriving at the tree Naruto saw the tree was blossoming with pink leaves and was admiring the beauty and serenity.

"Impressive isn't it?" Turning to the voice he was surprised to see a young boy with red hair and brown eyes,

"Who are you?" The kid frowned,

"I believe you should introduce yourself first devil." Naruto frowned,

"Sorry, I'm Naruto Sparda." The kid was shocked and floated around him while having what looked like a green spear behind him appeared.

"Really now how's your mother doing these days?"

"My mom you mean Kushina?" He nodded his head, "She died when I was young." The kid frowned,

"I see I'm sorry for bringing up painful memories." Naruto waved him off.

"So how do you know mom?" Naruto asked curious to how the Fairy King knew his mom.

King's eyes widened ever so slightly as he realized he gave too much information, but caught himself before more damage could be done and recomposed the little slip up.

"She and I were friends many years ago." King stated. "She and I parted ways long ago but we kept in touch. I thought it was strange when she stopped responding."

Naruto nodded, accepting this explanation, having no reason to doubt King.

"I guess the reason you are here is that you heard the song of the fairies."

"Song of the Fairies?"

"Yes you see only those select few with truly kind hearts can hear its song and even then fewer are chosen to have familiars that are fairies as in the past we have been used as potion ingredients."

"That's horrible."

"Indeed but I've protected all of my people from this and now I'm here seeing someone new has finally come for a familiar from the Fairy Clan."

"Yes and I know that I would treat the fairy as a friend and ally rather than someone that is a pet or means of escaping difficult situations on a whim." The kid studied him for a second and smiled,

"Good to know so want to form a contract now?" Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"With you sorry I don't know who you are." The kid nodded his head,

"That's right forgive me, my name is Harlequin, the Fairy King." Naruto was shocked and bowed to the man,

"Sorry for not bowing earlier."

"Its fine if we are going to be partners now I rather you didn't just when in my presence." The kid smiled and soon a magical circle appeared between them, "Take my hand."

Naruto did and held tightly,

"Do you swear to stand by me in times of need?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to never abuse our friendship for personal gain?"

"Yes."

"Do you accept me as your familiar?" Naruto nodded his head and soon a golden brand appeared on his wrist. "Then the contract is fulfilled now then master shall we leave to inform the woman you were with?"

"Yeah this should surprise everyone for sure." The kid laughed lightly but Naruto stared at him confusion.

"Sorry you remind me of some friends I have and I hope to see them again soon." Naruto smiled,

"I hope to meet them soon as well. Come on lets head out." While Naruto flew ahead of him the King was frowning he could sense it coming to the surface and if he was here now meaning his friends were coming back too.

 _'This does not bode well with the future. I fear that many conflicts will come to us all I hope you are ready for them or are at least prepared for the coming conflict.'_

 **Time Skip**

Naruto had just gotten back to the main office of the student council room and saw that everyone was gone. Beside him was his partner King and he was standing there proudly but had his spear out and aimed at the woman standing in the room with them.

"Greetings Naruto-sama could you tell your familiar to put his weapon away?"

"Grayfia?" Naruto motioned for him to stop and he did while sitting on the spear. "Why are you here is something wrong?" She shook her head,

"No nothing is wrong but there is a matter that must be discussed. You see you wishing to claim Rebecca has come with problems with the Phenex clan. They are wanting to oppose you marrying her, mostly their youngest son Riser."

"I figured that would happen and told your people that if he has a problem with me then we can fight for it." She nodded her head,

"Of course however there are some minor things that are missing-," Before she could finish a fire circle appeared and out of it came a blond hair man with arrogance radiating out of his body and wearing a suit that was button down to show off his body while developed was more for show. Next to him was a little girl in a pink dress with drills.

"Ah the human world it has been a while since I been here." He turned to Grayfia bowing to her and then glaring at Naruto, "So you're the punk claiming to be a descendant of Sparda. What a joke, if you really are blood to him then he must be ashamed to share the same blood as you." Grayfia narrowed her eyes at him and Naruto glared as well about ready to fire off a lightning bolt into the prick. But his sister hits him in the back of the head,

"Shut up Riser-baka we don't need trouble from the Maou's because you can't stand someone else is coming for Rebecca especially someone of Naruto-sama's standings." She bowed to Naruto and Grayfia, "I apologize for my brother's words and I will make sure mother hears of this when we get home." Naruto nodded his head and King had his spear now on standby,

"Now then we shall begin this meeting when Rebecca has shown up until then please have a seat." In doing this Riser was lying out on a couch that was formed into the room and acting like he owned the place. Naruto on the other hand was sitting in a nearby chair not paying attention to the blond asshole in front of him and ignoring the girl that was blushing at him.

Soon Rebecca showed up and with her Queen, Rook, and Pawn in tow.

"Grayfia what is going on?" She frowned,

"A meeting about who shall marry you in the future please have a seat." Thus began the infamous talk that would not doubt spark conflict and anger if Naruto could guess from Riser.

The man was a douche though so it was expected. Naruto just knew, this was going to be one long ass meeting.

"Naruto!" Turning his head he paled seeing an angry Veronica, "You left me in the forest so our next training session we are doubling everything!" Naruto paled while Riser was smirking and about to say something smug, "One word little man and I'll make you eat your balls!"

 _'Note to self; don't leave Veronica without telling her she is scarier than anyone in the world when like this.'_

 **Chapter End**


	8. Meeting, Fight, and Revelation

**Chapter 8**

 **Meeting, Fight, and Revelation**

Naruto was sitting in his chair annoyed at the moment. Ever since arriving at the meeting with Riser showing up with his sister and Rebecca with the others caused things had been tense. More so since Riser tried to get Rebecca to sit on the couch with him but she refused instead choosing a couch for herself and thus having her queen and Rook cover the other spots. This was a warning, she did not want him near her in any shape way she would be touched by him. At this same time, Grayfia was watching the room with a critical eye that he picked up as making sure nothing started that would lead to a big fight.

"Now then," Grayfia started, "As I'm sure you are all aware this meeting is about the arrangement between Rebecca and the two opposing clans. As you have both made it clear that neither of you are going to back down, I will be here to hear your reasons for not backing off." Riser scoffed,

"My reasons are simple; I was promised a marriage with a Gremory and I'm going to have one to honor my clan. After all, if that does not happen, I might accidently cause a few deaths." Esdeath narrowed her eyes,

"Don't make empty threats you can't keep mongrel." Riser frowned,

"You should know your place bitch, after all I might punish you when this is over." Esdeath soon had ice growing on the floor,

"Then I'll become a stray after I splay your entrails all over the room." Grayfia coughed,

"Know there is no violence in this meeting as the honor of my king I will uphold this. Also," She glared at Riser, "Making a threat against someone's peerage is ill advised unless you are willing to be executed for it understood Riser?" The boy sweated a little bit before scoffing,

"If the strongest queen is saying this then who am I to oppose?" Esdeath snorted,

"Of course, a loyal dog that would lick the boots of their superiors but when they are not around will pretend to be of the same level how pitiful." She smiled seeing the rage in his eyes and waiting for him to do something stupid. However, he did do something and thus back off causing her to sigh in disappointment in not cutting him up.

"Now then," Grayfia turned to Naruto, "I'm aware of why Riser will not give up the marriage to Rebecca-sama but why will you not?" Naruto frowned and looked at Grayfia,

"For the simple thing, I care for her happiness, even if in the end she does not want to marry me after this is over then I will be fine with that. All I want is to make sure she is still smiling at the end of the day and finding what makes her the happiest."

Rebecca blushed at the words and the sincerity of them, Esdeath nodded her head and was feeling her heart race, maybe she was getting closer and closer to her goal of the perfect mate. Hokuto and Oboro just stared at him blankly while appreciating putting their king's happiness first.

Ravel was jealous of this. She wanted to tell him why she was here and the reason she was so willing to go along with this situation. Because in the end she wins either way, she gets Naruto-sama.

King smiled; he was definitely Kushina's son. She always had a big heart and wanted to do the right thing rather than the easy thing. Not only did she take in him and his friends, but she helped fight their battles and was on the front lines with the rest of them. She also defied Heaven and helped someone join her peerage while keeping her status as an angel, brought in a powerful being to be her queen and saved her from the abusive race she belonged to. Gave his people a new home, brought the love of his life into a world she could finally fit into, and so much more.

Riser on the other hand was frowning at everyone looking at him with joy or respect. It irritated him,

"So, you think some petty words and you win everyone over and you think you are so great? Please, your ancestor Sparda was barely worthy of remembering after he married that filthy angel and then had that bitch of a daughter. I heard rumors your mother was nothing more than a whore that laid out with anyone that caught her fancy."

The room became tense and soon the energy was flooding the entire room with King being the one surprisingly reacting to this comment. He had many small daggers pointed at him and his rage evident in his eyes.

"Say that again and I promise I'll end your existence on the spot fool. Kushina-sama was someone of great respect, she earned her place in the world and the respect she garnered. Unlike you Sparda did the same thing and Eve was a great woman who defied others to be with the man she loved. If a dumbass like you can't see that you are not worth the energy to explain the concept of true love." The man growled,

"You dare-,"

"Enough." The room turned to Naruto whose eyes were closed but those that really looked could see the darkness welling around his body and it was slowly making the room harder to breath in overshadowing King's own aura. Behind the boy formed a dark being with large black wings and red eyes. Grayfia swore, this power it was his true demonic power and it was starting to emerge at an alarming rate. She quickly gathered her magic and was putting icy air around him in the hopes of calming him down. But the darkness was still lingering at this point and was growing more.

The women in the room and King could see it, the power and strength he possessed it was insane.

 _'Mother was right, the Sparda's are naturally powerful it is crazy!'_

 _'Fufufu, it would seem he has the power as well with the charm and innocent smile, watch out boy I'm planning on having my way with you soon.'_

 _'Rebecca-sama picked good but I will not lose to him.'_ Oboro narrowed her eyes at him while Hokuto just stared blankly.

 _'Definitely this power is the demon's blood running wild. If someone doesn't do something he might just snap and unleash this power on the entire room. I can't protect everyone but if necessary, I'll let the asshole fry.'_ King was ready to snap his fingers but then something happened.

 **Smack***

Everyone was brought away from the tense atmosphere seeing Ravel Phenex had slapped her brother across the face with fury in her eyes.

"You dumbass! Do you not understand the situation you are putting our family in or are you so stupid that it barely registers!"

"How dare-,"

"Enough." Everyone turned to Grayfia seeing the anger in her eyes, "I will end this meeting now before you start something that ends with the deaths of everyone in here. In one month, there is going to be a fight between you Riser Phenex and Naruto Sparda the winner marries Rebecca or at least has the right to be engaged to her. No spying and no cheating during and before the game is that clear?" Riser smiled,

"Riser agrees and looks forward to seeing his beautiful bride." He then flashes away in flames while Ravel bows apologizing once more before flashing away herself forgetting her discussion that she needed to do in this meeting. But before anyone could stop Naruto, he quickly enters the alternate realm with Veronica who was waiting for him there to train after the meeting. Rebecca was still worried about everything that was going on and how this fight was going to go and if Naruto lost.

King sighed,

"Be at ease in a month's time your suffering will end and soon he will show the true might of the Sparda family after all Kushina was strong enough to beat everyone in the Underworld and hold her own against the gods. He on the other hand, he has even greater potential and I can't wait to see it come to fruition." King then teleports back to his home realm and the girls feared, what did Riser just release on the world?

 **Veronica**

"I need your help, please help me master my Demonic form."

"Kid you know the time frame you are asking for is almost impossible right?"

"Yes but," He glared at her and she saw the dark figure appear behind him again, "I will succeed in using this power to crush that bastard for disrespecting the memory of my mother no matter what." Veronica looked at him and sighed,

"Fine get ready I'm about to put your ass through the ringer." He nodded his head and soon afterwards he would go to others and train in different ways with them.

 **Time Skip**

Naruto was gathered in a throne room and with a change of attire to make him more distinguished thanks to King. It was a coat outfit with assortment of red buttons and gold tassels on his shoulders. Underneath this he had a white button up shirt and a pair of black slacks and white and black shoes. At his side he had his sword but people could see there were some changes to the weapon as it had transformed again. It had a skull pummel, the guard was that of black wrapping, and it took the form of a straight blade. The biggest difference is the look in Naruto's eyes that most would not be used to. It was one screaming of seriousness and deep down, bloodlust. Across from him was Riser who had a smug look on his face thinking he was going to win this fight without even trying.

"Are both combatants ready?" Sirzechs smiled down at both of them but deep down he wanted to kill Riser. Not only for insulting the Sparda family and their lineage but also for his insulative remarks about Kushina. Growing up he looked up to Sparda and when his daughter came into the picture, he remembered training under her after the war and becoming one of her students along with the others. To them she was not just a good friend and noble but their teacher and big sister figure. She was their goal to catch as someone that stood atop of the Underworld and feared nothing that came her way and embraced death with open arms and a fist at the ready. But he was holding his patience hoping Naruto would avenge his mother's slander against him.

"Yes, let's get this over with after all I'm tired of this farce." Sirzechs narrowed his eyes at him but turned to Naruto seeing the intensity in his eyes,

"Let's get started." He nodded his head and both were sent into a blank space with a peerage piece standing in the background as a building. Riser flew into the sky immediately and started chucking fire balls at Naruto. But he just quickly flew away from the attacks and into the sky dodging all of his attacks.

"Is this all the great Sparda heir can do? It is depressing to think that a once great clan is now left with you as someone that was so weak, he can't fight back!" Naruto ignored him and just kept flying around in the sky dodging all of his attacks with great ease.

In the throne room the guests were watching with concern and anger as the Phenex clan could only hide their shame their son was only making it worse for the whole family.

Sona on the other hand was watching with a bit of smugness and Rebecca being cautious.

"You sure he can win this?" Sona snorted at Rebecca's concern,

"You trained with him during the month and still doubt him?"

"No just worried why he is only dodging." Sona smiled brightly,

"Because it is part of the plan to bring him down to the lowest point possible."

Back in the arena Naruto had been watching Riser and when he saw that he was getting irritated he quickly dive bombed and impaled him with his sword running him into the peerage piece. From there, he pulled his sword loose and then aimed a bolt of lightning at him blasting him deeper into the peerage piece.

Fire erupted from the wreckage showing Riser slowly healing from all the damage he took.

"You think this can stop me? I'm a Phenex we are immortal!" Naruto frowned,

"Nothing is immortal, not even time and death. Soon we all succumb to something in the end and I know your weaknesses."

"Weaknesses I have none fool now die!" He gathered a large ball of fire in his two hands and threw it at Naruto would cut the attack in half with a single swipe.

"You are only making my victory more certain." He flew into the sky and started firing down lighting strikes on the arrogant devil.

Back in the main room again Sona was talking to Rebecca and others about the plan that they had come up with. More importantly Rias who was dressed in an elegant dress was listening to the proceedings.

"While it is true that a Phenex can heal from almost anything they are hit with and at the same time are powerful with fire magic as well the problem is that they are too reliant on this power."

"Too reliant, what are you getting at Sona?" Turning to Rias she smiled,

"Simple, all of their powers require magic to use or abuse in this case. So, think of it this way, if he is using magic to attack and heal himself from all the damage what does this lead to?" Rebecca had a moment of understanding,

"He is weakening him just by forcing him on the offense and healing himself, two skills he is quite proud of as a whole."

"Yes, and at this time Riser is just playing into his trap." Naruto flew away from another giant fireball before hitting him with another lighting strike but this time came up and slash him in half with a lightning covered blade.

With the Maou's Veronica was watching with a smile on her face and looked at Serafall,

"This match is already over. Naruto is just waiting to drag this out to the point that he loses by being more active."

"Indeed, so tell me Ve-tan, how did Naruto's training go after you saw him after the meeting?" Veronica frowned,

"It was good, he has improved drastically but the problem is if he uses his trump card."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because if Riser hits the right button Naruto will-," She stopped talking and was wide eyed. Serafall was confused but soon turned back to see what she was looking at.

In the arena Riser was struggling to breath his magic was almost gone and he was sure to lose.

'Damn it I can't lose here! I need to do some-,' He smiled seeing something on the ground. He grabbed it,

"Stop right there, asshole!" Naruto did and saw in his hands he was holding his locket. Reaching for his neck he saw the chain was broken and he had a fire growing in his hands.

"Surrender the match or I'll destroy this locket." Naruto narrowed his eyes,

"I would advise against that or you will suffer a fate worse than death." He snorted,

"All that matters are that I win and get my Gremory Bitch! I don't care how I have to do this as only those that are truly strong deserve to rule like me!" He started heating up his hand and at this point he saw the necklace was melting and Naruto felt something in his mind finally snap with a vein growing on his forehead. Seeing the chain melt slightly finally Naruto shouted,

"Alright asshole you want me pissed you got it! Let me show you I was being nice and now I'm going to plaster you all over this arena showing you never had a chance!" Naruto's eyes turned red and gained slits while black markings appeared on his face in a flame like pattern, his arms covered in black marks, and black wings made of this darkness appeared out of his back. Horns grew out of his head and his aura turned completely black giving him a haunting visage.

Riser was paling,

"What the hell are you!"

"I'm the Devil that rules all!" With a blur he was gone, Riser saw he was standing away from with the locket in his hand but also covered in blood. Looking at his stump he saw it was his right arm that held the locket but it was missing now. He was trying to heal it but nothing was working and he was worried about what this meant for him.

Before he could react, Naruto appeared again running his sword through his stomach before lifting him into the air with his blade.

"Feel my rage! **RAGING STORM**!" Black Lighting roared from his blade and covered Riser in this intense pain he did not think could exist. This continued for a short bit before he fired him off his blade and into the nearby ruins of the peerage piece.

"Wait don't you see how important this is for the underworld you fool? How we need to protect the purity of our-," Naruto punched him into the ground and roared,

"I don't give a fuck about what you think! I don't care about the clans, prestige, or self-entitlement! All I care about is Rebecca, Sona, and the other's happiness! I will not let someone like you or others manipulate them or use them as a means for their own goals! As of now I'm cutting the strings and freeing them once and for all even if that means they find love with others!" Naruto grabbed him by the mouth and blasted into the sky before coming down with a single powerful attack that destroyed the arena.

Standing in the crater was an exhausted Naruto who had transformed back and was standing over the badly bruised and battered body of Riser. He was not healing from this and thus the match Naruto was sure was over.

"You lose."

 _ **Match over, winner Naruto Sparda**_

In the Throne room the clans were shocked by the display of power and saw that he was like his mother. All of them were talking about how to make friends with him while the Gremory, Sitri, and Veronica smiled proudly how far the boy has come in such a short amount of time. Sirzechs was proud thinking he was about ready to take his throne and help put the underworld in the order that it needed badly.

Sona was smiling proudly, happy to know that her love was fighting so hard for them and was planning on letting them have feelings.

 _'The irony is that he chained my heart to his and I will forever belong to him'_

Rebecca was crying tears of joy, finally she was free from the manipulation of her family. At least, the elders, her cousin, and the servants of the clan. Now she could be with the one that finally claimed the heart of the Ace of Gremory,

 _Rebecca Sparda, it has a nice ring to it_.

Esdeath and the others were congratulating their king on her freedom and Ravel was talking to them as well. But what happened next shocked the room to the core.

Naruto was standing outside the crater he had created with sending Riser face first into the ground. Sadly, he had wiped out most of his magic reserves so he was not ready for what happened next.

Out of his back came a fire spear looking down he touched the blade and his sword disappeared while he collapsed face first onto the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I got you loser! Just like I thought all the Sparda family managed to do was create a defective bastard!" Riser, who had snuck a bottle of Phenex Tears into the match was standing triumphantly over Naruto's bleeding body while stomping on his head. "With this I secure my marriage with the Gremory Bitch, you know what? I'm going to take that Sitri bitch as well, her peerage, and any other woman that you have met at this point and make them know that they are my plaything because of you! I'll make them feel their lives fade from their eyes as I turned them into my personal whores and make them breed all the children I want before whoring them out to other clan nobles that might be interested in doing the same!"

He continued to stomp the near dead body of Naruto but something was going on in his mind. He could feel himself fading but something inside of him was also coming to the surface and was starting to give him the strength to feel the rage being unleashed. He heard a roar and then blacked out,

 **DIE!**

While this is going on with Naruto and Riser, the throne room was thrown into a pandemic. Sirzechs was shouting at Grayfia to get Naruto out of there but she was not sure why it was not working as she could not lock onto the magic. He was fading and everyone in the room feared the worst.

"Lord Lucifer you have to do something!"

"Yes, we can't let the Sparda line die!"

"Lord and Lady Phenex your son is a traitor to his own kind! He is no better than the old Satan Faction!"

"Yes, how is the Phenex clan planning to fix this!" Sirzechs growled finally shouted,

"Silence!" The room went quiet, "Make no mistake Riser will not be getting away with this, he has committed the greatest crime a pureblood can commit against a ruling clan. More importantly his threats have finally worn their welcome and he shall pay for them in full." Turning to the Phenex clan, "I hope you understand what happens to all of you if he dies no?" The clan gulped and Ravel was in tears, that asshole did it. If Ruval was here he would have prevented this mess in the first place.

"Wait someone else is there!" Turning back to the screen everyone saw something.

In the arena Riser was taunting Naruto who was unresponsive. But before he could finish him off, something dropped down with a loud thud. Turning his head, he saw a foot hit him in the face sending him skidding away from the Sparda heir. When the dust cleared, he saw a short blond hair man/kid standing there with a golden handle of a sword behind him with a dragon mark on it. Next to him was a group of people that he knew from legend, the greatest peerage in the underworld.

Meliodas, A pure Demon and the son of the Demon King. Once the greatest enemy the Underworld ever knew became a Knight for Kushina down the line. He had his green eyes trained on Riser waiting for him to try something else.

Next to him was Ban the Undead in his fur coat outfit and orange pants. He had white hair, red eyes, and a small scar on his neck. The man was known as a human that gained immortality and had the power to steal anything that he wanted for himself. However, he was turned into a Pawn by Kushina after finding out the reason for his immortality and promising to help him gain the love of his life back.

At their side was a brown hair girl with pony tails and wearing a pink top and a blue skirt and brown boots. She had a brown hammer in her hands and had purple eyes trained on the teen Phenex. This is Diane, herald as a giant that gained the power to shift her size thanks to Kushina and her research on runes. She became her Rook and was herald as the strongest when using the Earth as a weapon.

Finally, there was a white hair woman with eyes that were red with golden crosses in them. She had a pink top on with a blue skirt and stockings but was focused on Naruto and gathering holy magic to heal him from his injuries. The thing is that she had white wings behind her signaling she was an angel but given that she had 12 wings that meant she was a Seraph too. This is Elizabeth the youngest of the siblings that were Seraphs and the only angel ever to become part of a peerage series without gaining demonic blood. This is a mystery that is only answered by her and Meliodas but they were tight lipped about the situation since Kushina brought them together.

"You in trouble shit head." Ban walked up to the Phenex boy while cracking his neck.

"What are you talking about I was winning this match until you interfered." He grinned and laughed, "Which means I win by disqualification and Rebecca is mine!" Ban sighed before looking at Meliodas who sighed,

"Go ahead." He smirked darkly,

"Let's go shit head." He charged the teen and started punching him in the face and body taking him off his feet before kicking him in the head to send him face first into the ground.

Ban saw the teen was down for a little while so he tilts his head back and Meliodas picked him up by the hair and glared at him.

"The only reason we have not killed you is that you are going to be publicly executed for this. Not only attacking an opponent after losing but also attempting murder and threatening heirs and heiress is a high crime for you, asshole. Your peerage and sister and parents are going to be paying for your sin. You deserve worse."

Before they could continue Elizabeth screamed and everyone saw a dark green and black aura exploding out from around Naruto and he was screaming to high heaven. His sword disappearing and he was standing there holding his head in great pain. Eyes that were green, no pupils, and teeth turning into fangs while his hair was shifting around wildly. His horns dissipated and soon his dark aura was replaced by something else.

When the explosion of aura died down there stood the son of their king but things were different this time around. He had scales on his arms and some places of his neck and face. His eyes were green and glowing while it looked like the shape of a monster was forming around his body.

 **DIE!**

Meliodas cursed,

"Sins assemble, we need to save our King's Son!" The teen roared at them and exploded forward but Diane quickly encased him a large slab of earth before hardening it into a steel container. But he was ripping through the attack before flying at Diane who had turned her skin into steel. Sadly, this failed to stop him and cut through her arm leaving some scratches on her arm. But before he could get closer, he was sent flying away by a green teddy bear with a single swing. Floating was King and he frowned,

"I thought something was wrong."

"King about time you showed up again." King scoffed at Ban's comment,

"I was in the Familiar Forest, luckily I'm contracted to him so I can tell when something is wrong. Looks like it's going to take all we have to help him." The teddy turned into a spear again with Elizabeth frowning and praying,

"Please let us save your son Kushina-nee." Naruto roared again and his aura became more intense but the bruise on his face and body faded with steam signaling what they feared,

"Healing factor." Ban groaned, "It is a good one too." He cracked his knuckles, "Looks like we are going to have to go all out ready captain?" Meliodas sighed and pulled his sword out,

"Not really but we have no choice lets go everyone!"

"Yes captain!" The group stood tall but Naruto growled at them,

 **"Kill…Kill...Kill...Kill…,"** He released more energy,

 **"KILL ALL OF YOU!"**

 **Chapter End**


	9. Clash of the Strongest, Gremory Conflict

**Chapter 9**

 **Clash of the Strongest and Gremory Conflict**

Meliodas dashed at Naruto and had his sword drawn ready to do some serious damage. In doing this he roared at the blond man but he quickly dodged the roar while Diane summoned a wall of earth to take the brunt of the attack. Leaving him open for Meliodas to appear above him and land several slashes all over his body and leaving him angered by the attack. Before he could react, he was hit across the jaw and sent flying into the other peerage building piece. Meliodas frowned,

"Sirzechs I know you can hear me teleport Riser out of this. We need to focus on offense and can't afford keeping him alive while fighting Naruto at-," He formed a cross arm block that took the brunt of a powerful hook. He skidded back a few feet before jumping into the air when the teen had fired a green beam of energy. This cause the ground to explode and show the attack was powerful enough to form a small dome of energy.

 _Will do Meliodas._

Without warning Riser was phased out of the arena and Ban smirked,

"Well looks like we get to go on the offense now." He dashed forward and started throwing a large number of punches at Naruto who just blocked most of them or was forced to take some to his body and face. From this attack King appeared above him and formed many tiny daggers before shouting,

"Move Ban!"

"Yeah, yeah I got it!" Soon Naruto unleashed a large range slash at Ban but with him moving out of the range of the attack it only tore up the ground and sent debris flying everywhere. King on the other hand fired all the daggers at Naruto who had all of them piercing his body and head and causing them to dig deep into him. This angered the monstrous Naruto that he released another powerful roar and the green aura faded the daggers away reforming his spear. But he had to move out of range of a suddenly appearing Naruto in the air with one hand aimed to hit him. But in the end the attack missed and soon sent a green beam into the ceiling causing it to crack a little bit.

The beast turned around and flew back down to the ground with new green and black wings growing out of his shoulder blades. Elizabeth seeing him coming at them quickly formed several light spears and started chucking them at Naruto, which stopped his flight. He gathered more green energy into a sphere in his hand and fired it forward, the strangest thing happened after this. It stopped in mid-air and started dragging all the light spears into it and rendering them nothing. The orb quickly fired forward taking off at break neck speed. But the group flew out of range or were moved out of range by the fliers which upon the orb hitting the ground released both light energy and his green energy. This tore the earth up more and caused the entire arena to shake from the sheer impact of this attack.

Naruto growled,

" **KILL YOU! I'll Kill you all!"** Ban scoffed and reached his hand out and started using his own magic against him.

"Let's see what has gotten you all stirred up and see if I can get some of it as well." But the minute he felt the energy enter his body he was shocked; the power was so dense. He sighed,

"My power is useless here." King was shocked,

"What the hell does that mean!"

"It is as I said King, I could continue snatching his power and it would not change our situation. The power is too dense for me to control and thus I can't use it for anything other than just keep it sitting inside of my body. At this same time, using this power I saw that even after stealing a ton of it he was just regenerating this magical energy and making even more than before. So, while slowing the process down I only did it for a few seconds."

"Damn well then, Elizabeth we're going to distract him while you perform IT." She frowned hearing Meliodas and his demand,

"I hate that you ask me to do this again Meliodas-kun but I guess I can live with this." She then started gathering light magic around her and started whispering a chant, but at this same time Naruto's instincts were telling him she was up to something. So, the beast took off charging at her with scales starting to spread to his cheeks and his body starting to glow via his veins. Meliodas however intercepted with a straight kick to the face sending him back but he was soon sent high into the air with a giant pillar of earth.

"You're not getting anywhere near Elizabeth!"

"Good job Diane, now time for some of my own power to aid in this situation." King snapped his fingers and his spear reconfigured itself and out of the ground came a giant sunflower and it opened up on the earth pillar top,

" **Chastiefol 4th configuration: Sunflower!"** The beam hit him directly and the pillar of earth was crumbling from this attack before he was buried in this rubble. However, it did not last long as the green energy sent the earth away and he started to float in the air with both hands holding a small orb between them.

" **Eraser Bombs!"** Soon he fired many small balls of energy from his hand and aimed it at the ground. However, Meliodas using his sword's power created some clones and they hit the attacks,

 **"Full Counter!"** All the orbs came back at Naruto and soon he was caught up in the explosion. Meliodas narrowed his eyes and saw that now he was struggling to get up but his healing was still running at a rapid pace.

"Elizabeth are you ready?"

"By the Binds of Heaven, the Blessings of God, and the power of the Seraphs I beseech you purge this soul of the monster controlling him **Heaven's Gate!"** Soon she gathered a powerful magical circle appearing above Naruto who looked up slowly getting back to his feet. The circle exploded in holy energy causing him to roar while the area was covered in this holy energy.

 **Ballroom**

Sirzechs had Riser pinned to the ground with Grayfia freezing the air around her.

"You little fuck! I should have killed you the minute you made one rude comment back then but no I had to play by the rules! I had to let mother and father convince me to give you a chance! Guess what it backfired and I'm fucking pissed I didn't stop this sooner! Not only have you put the heir in danger but you dare to disrespect the other clans know that this is something I'm going to take great pride in!" He gathered the power of destruction in his hand and aimed it at the teen who was struggling to get up. "For your crimes and threats, you are sentenced to Death Riser Phenex repent for your sins in the next life!" Soon he destroyed the teen on the ground not even leaving behind ash for someone to gather. Looking at the Phenex family he saw the mother was angry and distraught, the Lord was torn in disappointment, anger, and sadness while Ravel was shaking her head knowing this would happen in the near future. More so she knew with how he was acting lately he was finally going to cross a personal line that he can't save with their family name. Doing so, now she and the rest of the peerage are going to pay and if Naruto dies then they are good as dead.

"He is a monster you see it right!" Turning his head, he narrowed his eyes on his own sister and saw her yelling for all to see. Really, she is trying to stir trouble up now with how tense things are? What was she hoping to gain from this mess and trying to piss off the other guests? More importantly girls that cared and even loved Naruto was she just picking a fight? "I mean look he barely could hold his own against Riser and now he is turning into something else and is attacking everything in sight. He should not be allowed to join the Underworld as he is a serious threat to everyone!"

Sona was furious with Rias and about to say something until she saw Rebecca's eyes and knew this was better. She should absolute fury in them and was looking at her dear cousin in the face while growling lightly. Standing up she walked up to her cousin and without warning she slapped her leaving her falling to the ground in shock.

"You Bitch." She looked down in fury at her asshole of a cousin, "I put up with your selfish behavior because we are family, I dealt with the feelings of inferiority you seem needing to stop by putting down me, and I dealt with you giving the title in the hopes I be married off that pig earlier I could handle this. But now," Orange magical energy appeared around her body while at this time her peerage was stopping Rias's peerage from coming close. "You dare insult the man that gave me my freedom and is the person that holds my heart, you've finally done it you've pissed me off!"

"Who the hell are you to talk back to me whore!" Rias let her power of destruction aura flare to life scaring some of the people in the room. However, Rebecca was face to face with the girl and growled,

"I'll talk back to anyone that dares to threaten my friends and the people that I care about. More so, I'm done playing with you and if you really want to prove you are the heiress then fine, we are going to settle it. My peerage against yours, straight forward battle and the winner is the heiress." Rias gulped slightly but was confident as Rebecca was still missing a few of her pieces she could win even if she had her former knight.

Sirzechs coughed gaining everyone's attention,

"If this is how we are going to settle it then fine but not until this matter with Naruto is settled." The room turned to the display and saw the teen hit with the powerful holy spell but upon reveal they saw that he was in perfect condition.

 **Arena**

Naruto was standing there with a thicker green and black aura with scales seemingly getting more defined on his body while also showing his horns taking a new shape going backwards instead of going straight up and color of black. It seemed he was transforming into something else as his hand were claws with scales and so were his feet. Without warning he disappeared and was in front of Diane who swung her hammer at him but he blocked with a single hand. From this point, he placed his palm out,

"Now you fade." A green beam consumed her sending her to the other side of the arena before dodging a spear appearing behind him and trying to impale him. With a single finger he fires another green beam hitting King and sending him into the sky. He appeared again above him and slammed his fist down on his head sending him into the dirt.

Ban quickly acted on this and was trying to snatch at least some of his physical powers but it failed at this point with him not being able to steal from him.

"Fall you false immortal!" He roared at Ban and a green explosion appeared where he was and thus, he was blown to pieces.

"Fuck that hurt!"

"Ban are you alright?" Meliodas frowned at seeing his friend blown to pieces like this. He kept his eyes on Naruto who had landed on the ground and was standing there facing off against him.

"I'm alright captain but you and Elizabeth might want to consider going all out at this point."

"I guess you are right I got no choice." He glared at Naruto but when the boy was moving forward, he suddenly stopped and fell to his knees. "What the hell?" Looking at the back of his neck he saw that it was hit with some kind of purple arrow.

"Are you alright captain?" Turning his head, he saw a man standing there in a pink top, black pants, gold eyes with glasses, and pink hair. The person was wearing a blank expression on their face while holding what looked like an energy bow in his hands.

"Gowther is that you!" Ban groaned from shouting and finding his chest was slowly regrew itself while the original on the other side of the crater was disappearing.

"Indeed, it is I." Gowther hit some kind of pose with his fingers in a shooting motion with a sparkle in his eyes. "I Gowther Lady Kushina's favorite pawn." Meliodas laughed before sitting down.

"Good to see you, I was afraid if I had to use my demon form, I might have killed him on accident you know?"

"I understand that is why I showed up a couple of minutes ago." King popped up from this comment,

"Wait you were watching the whole time!" He nodded his head,

"Yes, I was."

"Why the hell did you not help us then!" He tilted his head at them,

"Because then that would have revealed my skill to him and he might have countered it or knocked me out." Turning to the boy in question, "I waited until he was completely distracted before launching my own attack. With this I was able to put him in a sleeping state that would keep him unconscious for a few days and let his body readjust." Meliodas smiled,

"Good to know." Turning to the rest of his team, "How is everyone else holding up right now?"

"I'm fine Meliodas-kun." Elizabeth smiling while healing some of the members of the group that were injured in the attack.

"Same slowly healing myself but nothing that is unusual for me." Ban smirked finally having his hands back was a comforting feeling to him.

"I got me and Diane," King had cast his own healing spell on the both of them and animatedly talking with each other.

"Well then," Meliodas smiled down at Naruto, "I guess we should take him out of here and Gowther maybe you can tell us where the other two are." He tilted his head,

"Of course."

"Alright let's go back to our place." With that the group disappeared in a teleportation circle that was of the Sparda family.

 **Ballroom**

Sirzechs sighed and addressed the situation,

"Before everyone starts freaking out allow me to assure you the people that took Naruto-sama were friends and peerage members of his mother. Thus, they only appeared after sensing something was wrong when he was nearly killed by Riser Phenex. I shall make sure he is fine in a couple of days but now we have another problem to solve," Turning to his sister and cousin he frowned at both of them, "Starting now we have a small match of peerage vs. peerage and the winner becomes the heiress of the clan is that any problem with you Lord and Lady Gremory?" He might be their son but he had to follow etiquette or his wife would punish him later.

"Yes, we agree to this match and afterwards no matter who wins we will not have another contest." Sirzechs nodded to his father's tone and said,

"Now, let the Ratings Match of Rias Gremory and Rebecca Gremory begin!" Soon the two groups were sent away and the teams were set up in a setting like Kuoh with Rias having her clubroom while Rebecca was in the Student Council room.

 **Arena**

Wondering on his own Issei had his sacred gear out and was looking for his opponent. Rias had told him that if he managed to win this match for her, she would give him a special prize. Hearing this he thought of all the dirty stuff they were going to do together and was eager to win this match as quick as possible to see those oppai. That and with his sacred gear of the Twice Critical he was eager to prove himself.

But out of the forest line he saw someone standing there that narrowed his eyes against. It was Kiba with one of his swords out and standing there looking at him with boredom in his eyes.

"So, we finally meet face to face Issei."

"Yeah we do you pretty boy bastard! I heard you left Rias because she didn't like you hanging out with that other pretty boy asshole Naruto!" Kiba narrowed his eyes,

"I left as she broke her oath to me and to me that is worse sin than anything else. But I can tell my words are not going to reach you so I'll settle for showing you my sword." The teen smirked arrogantly,

"Go ahead and try with the Twice Critical I'm unstoppable!" He started posing with his gear out for all to see and he sighed, seriously this is the idiot that his former king brought into the peerage? Someone that was worth so many pieces as well? It was embarrassing to hear that this was his king at one time. So, taking a stance he aimed his sword at the teen. Within seconds he was gone in a blur and landed several slashes along his back and chest.

"Shit that hurts!"

"No shit dumbass it is a sword meaning it cuts people." Kiba deadpanned at the stupidity of this idiot. Honestly it was a wonder if recruiting an actual cat or other wild animal be a better investment in the long term.

"Shut up!" He charged himself up and charged at Kiba who just impaled him through the leg with one of his swords. Then he moved onto summoning another sword and impaling him through his other leg, then repeating this process. Soon Issei had swords going out of his chest, back, arms, and near his neck. With one more sword in the form of a long sword he quickly slammed the blade through the green gem in his gauntlet letting him scream in great pain of his gear being crippled along with a sword through his hand. He then summoned another blade and slammed it down into his chest and knocked him out this way.

"It is over, may you actually show progress if we fight again." Kiba saw him disappear.

 _Pawn of Rias Gremory is eliminated._

Kiba sighed, man he was so tired just from everything that has happened today. From nearly losing his king to that asshole Riser, Naruto winning his match, watching him almost die, seeing him turn into some kind of monster, and now this fight. He just wanted to go home and get some sleep after this mess.

Looking up at the arena ceiling he was wondering how his fellow peerage members were doing at this point.

 **Koneko**

The Nekoshou was facing down Hokuto who looked at her with a bored expression.

"Your weak." The cat bristled at this,

"Say that after I smash your face asshole." She charged and threw a hook at Hokuto who blocked the punch with one hand and then flipped her over her shoulder.

"You are weak and this is boring." Holding out her free hand she formed a small bone sword out of her arm. This came out of her knuckles before she impaled the cat through the stomach and lifted her in the air.

"Well, I have to say that I'm not impressed in the least bit. If this is all you and your king could accomplish at this point don't bother wasting anymore of my time." She flung her off the blade crashing onto the ground and struggling to stand from the hole in her stomach.

"B-b-b-bitch."

"I might be one at least I'm not denying who I am. I'm a Corpse Queen and nothing you can say can change this about me. Now," Hokuto quickly chopped the back of her neck knocking her out cold in the process and being teleported out of the arena.

 _Rook of Rias Gremory has been eliminated_.

Hokuto sat on the ground and closed her eyes while enjoying the peace at the moment. But in this small time, she flinched, the scar on her face burned and she lightly touched it with the image of someone standing over her and yelling at her.

 _"You disgrace how could you dare to shame our home!"_

 _"I can't believe I gave birth to a monster like you."_

 _"How can she shame her family the way she is now?"_

 _"I would have aborted her if I knew my child would be as pathetic as her."_

 _"Freak."_

 _"Loser."_

 _"Abomination." In the distance she saw a man holding a sword up,_

 _"You will accomplish our goals for God or serve as a worthy sacrifice!" Soon the sword came down and then,_

Hokuto's eyes widen,

"Never again." She looked at the sky with a rare show of rage in her eyes, "Never again, I will never let it happen again."

 **Akeno**

Esdeath sighed, this was pathetic. She had been fighting her friend's cousin's queen and this was getting boring fast. While her lightning is impressive and she had amazing magical reserves, they were nothing special in her mind. In fact, she knew her reserves were bigger but the main problem is like most of the peerage she had a problem. She was not using her full power and this was annoying her.

"I'm not sure why but I can't seem to get worked up to take you even a little bit serious." Akeno laughed mockingly,

"Why? Are you more concerned with that male your king likes?"

"Actually, yes after all he is worthy of being my mate and future alpha male. His strength now shows he can give me powerful children and in the end that is all that matters to me." She turned her head and saw the black hair girl snorting,

"Please Issei is twice," they heard the announcement he was eliminated and Esdeath laughed,

"Twice the what?" She blocked a bolt of lightning with her sword. Doing this, she then stabbed her and froze her in a block of ice. "Next time release your true power or you'll get everyone around you killed. Think on that." Soon Akeno was removed from the arena and the announcement went out and Esdeath look towards the school,

"It's on you and Oboro Rebecca show Rias why you are the genius and I'll head off to find my future lover." She giggled lightly while sending a shiver down the spine of some of the women in the luxury ballroom thinking something is coming for Naruto and they were not happy.

 **Rias**

Rias was huffing, she had blasted Rebecca and her Knight with everything she had but nothing was working on getting them to take serious damage.

"This is pitiful Rias is this really all your training has amounted to?" Oboro snorted,

"Apparently her title as heiress was exaggerated along with those beach balloons of breasts she has."

Rias bristled at the slander against her and thus fired one powerful ball of POD but sadly it only destroyed the roof leaving her floating in the air. Rebecca shook her head,

"I can sense you are almost out of magic so I'll give you a treat so pay close attention and that goes for everyone watching. This is something that I learned I can do it is going to bring the house down." With that she turned to Oboro before nodding to her. Without warning the girl hugged her tightly and glowed while covering Rebecca in this aura as well.

In seconds everyone saw the red hair girl was now standing there in a new and yet more risqué outfit. She was covered in black dragon armor along her breasts leaving the sides open to the world, her stomach open, barely covering her crotch and covering her ass. Next, she had black armored around her legs, arms showing a gauntlet, and a black dragon helmet with an opening the back. Overall, she looked terrifying with dragon wings now taking the place of her devil wings.

 **"Balance Breaker: Hell Dragon Armor**. Turns out Oboro can work like a sacred gear and thus grants me the power to wear her in this armored state, rejoice Rias you are the first to force me to use it in actual combat. But this is where you lose!"

 _"It is amazing Rebecca-sama your breasts are bigger than the last time and you even have a larger but yet soft ass to boot. Your body is perfect."_ Oboro mentally communicated with Rebecca.

Rebecca blushed under the helmet thanking no one can see she was red.

 _"Now is not the time Oboro!"_

 _"Sorry Rebecca-sama but I'm envious I wish I could have a small taste of your forbidden fruit."_

 _"That's it we are talking about this kind of behavior after we are done here. Are we clear!"_

 _"Yes Rebecca-sama I look forward to the punishment."_

Rebecca held her clawed hands together and with it formed a black ball of fire and she released it at Rias. Drained of magic Rias could not move and her stamina was drained as well so when hit with the ball of magic she was caught in an explosion that destroyed the building. Leaving her nearly nude for the world to see and unconscious of the attack.

 _Rias is unable to continue the winner is Rebecca Gremory the Heiress of the Gremory Clan!_

Rebecca scoffed before turning off the armor and having Oboro standing next to her,

"Next time don't mock me or Naruto-kun or you will pay an even greater price next time bitch." She looked at the sky with concern, "I hope you are alright Naruto-kun please be safe."

In the far reaches of an unknown realm a being completely covered in darkness was lying around and it opened one red eye looking straight ahead and growled making the air rumble.

 **"So, you are growing my son, I can't wait to see you fulfill your destiny. Keep growing for when we meet then we shall if you are blessed as the next one."** The being's eyes closed dreaming of a red hair woman who gave him a warming smile and a baby with blond hair looking at him with a warming smile. This let him fall into a deep slumber once more waiting for his full awakening.

 **Chapter End**

 **As of now I'm taking a break from DGDG and Saiyan and I'm planning on moving onto another two stories on my page in terms of Ghoul King and Gremory of Life and will be doing the same thing there as I did on these two stories so hopefully you all will enjoy and please if questions PM me, leave comments or suggestions but please be conscious of thoughts and opinions.**


	10. Explaination, Queen and Red Dragon

Chapter 10

Sins, Heroes, and Dragons

In the school of Kuoh one could find Sona Sitri pacing back and forward in concern. Ever since the party no one had heard or seen anything from Naruto. More, he seemed to have fall off the face of the earth and this threw her into hysteria. Especially due to the fact he was seriously injured during the aftermath with his fight with Riser. Then his random transformation into something even more powerful and bloodthirsty threw her through a loop. Finally, the peerage of his mother showing up and stopping him from going too out of control threw her through a loop.

Honestly, she was wondering where he was especially now that things got more complicated after the fight. Rebecca now engaged to him, apparently the Phenex Clan wanting to speak to him, and finally herself having a contract written up for her to marry Naruto as well. Then you include the fact that Rebecca went against tradition and overthrew her cousin to take the title of Heiress from her finally her becoming the official next clan head. But she would marry Naruto first that was one thing the Sitri heiress knew for a fact meaning she could keep her title of Lady Gremory but she would become Lady Sparda!

In her office, Sona's peerage watched as she paced back and forward with Sirzech sighing with how nervous she is.

"Sona please calm down." She looked at the Lucifer and frowned,

"I'm sorry I can't do that my Lord. I'm worried about Naruto-kun too much." She began pacing the floor again making him sweat drop from this. Really this girl needed to relax for a few minutes or she was going to have a heart attack.

"I see that you are all gathered." Everyone turned their heads and saw Gowther appearing in the middle of the room. He had a blank expression still on his face and this leads to Sirzech being on edge.

'His body it comes off with a funny feeling. Something about him is not natural but I can't put my finger on it. It is as if he is not even real, maybe not alive.' Sona rushed him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt with suprising strength for all to witness.

"Where…. Is… Naruto!" The man looked at the girl with the same expression as before and just removed himself from her grip. He did this by simply pinching the nerves in her wrist and then falling to the floor.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. You see, something has come up with his body and we need to keep him hidden until further notice." Sirzech frowned at this,

"Could you at least tell us how he is doing outside of that?"

"Of course, he is fully healthy and will be making a recovery in the near future. But something has gone wrong after the transformation from before and now he is starting to slowly recover." Tsubaki looked at the man and asked,

"Can you answer something for me?" The man nodded his head,

"Within reason I can answer most questions you might have."

"Well your part of Naruto's mother's peerage right?" He nodded his head,

"I am what of it?"

"Well I was wondering why didn't you guys take care of him all those years ago? I mean we originally thought Naruto-kun was some kind of human but for some reason he is a descendant of Sparda." Gowther tilted his head while pushing his glasses up,

"Truth be told we were not aware that our King's son was out in the world. For the most part, we were unaware of his location as someone else was hiding him from us."

"Who?" Sirzech was planning on hunting this person down and getting answers from them.

"It was Kushina's Queen." Sirzech paled, scratch that he was going to stick as far away from that crazy monster as possible. More he knew from his own past experiences with them pissing them off is a bad idea.

"To answer the second question the reason that Naruto was human is that is the trait all children of the Sparda line are born with. They are mostly human starting out in their lives until time progresses. For example, after death Naruto would have not faded but instead would have awaken his Sparda blood anyway and thus revived."

"So the piece was never necessary?" He smiled at Sona,

"Well it accelerated the process in a sense and it was good convenience but the problem is that Naruto thanks to this piece now can start having his own peerage. Where as before he would have to awaken more of his power before he could ascend to that status."

"So the piece was more of a cheat piece then?" He smiled,

"Yes." Sirzech sweatdropped, Sparda was really planning for all outcomes possible even if his death only meant he would come back to them either way.

"So, I'm just here to drop this information off for everyone."

"Wait, what about that transformation that was happening after his fight with Riser. What exactly was that?" Gowther frowned and tilted his head,

"Well to be honest I don't know. No one in the peerage possibly knows this answer. Could be something to do with his father but that is not a certain thing."

"Who is his father?" Sirzech had been hounded by the other nobles about Kushina and her lover. Apparently it was a seriously hot button topic given that no one knew what kind of man it was that won the heart and the soul of a woman like Kushina. Years ago Zekram tried to ensnare her with his own allure but she turned him down and nearly casterated the so called oldest devil.

"Again I don't know. The father is a mystery that even Kushina herself did not explain, more the same with how she came to die. It took us years to find out what happened to her. She was poisoned by an enemy faction that not happy that she recruited the Queen to her side." Sirzech's aura flared to life, he would make them all pay for this!

"Would the queen know who the father was?" Sona was curious to know about the man that would be her father in law.

"Possibly but finding them is harder than finding the other two members of the peerage. They've remained elusive but I have heard some rumors about other races and royal families of different clans being wiped out by their hand. Might be them or someone else there is no telling." Gowther shrugged his shoulders and Sirzech sight.

"At least we know Naruto is safe." Gowther nodded his head and started up a teleportation circle,

"Fair warning, this is all the beginning as a greater threat is coming. One that threatens the balance of all the factions if left unchecked. Be prepared." He then was gone,

"Wait what do you mean, Son of a bitch." Sirzech was tired of running circles that he stood up and activated his teleportation circle. "Sona stay safe and keep an eye on Rias for me would you? I'm going to find out about this mysterious threat he was talking about." Sona nodded her head and the Lucifer was gone not knowing that something was fast approaching the city of Kuoh. Its dark red wings and green eyes trained on the city high in the sky. They had on dark scales on their arms, legs, and stomach and had a dark red tail coming out of their tail bone. Their ass was covered in red scales and had dark gold horns coming out of their head. In the end this person had a dark green gem in their chest and on their right arm.

"Soon this will be mine. All the treasures will be mine."

In the underworld Veronica sensed something was coming and knew this presence better than anyone.

"Silvia."

Boar's Head

Naruto sat up,

"Fuck my head." Looking around he saw he was in some kind of bedroom that was sitting near a window.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Your in my bar." Turning his head he saw Meliodas standing there with his sword sheathed behind his back.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Meliodas and I'm the leader of the team that served under your mother." Naruto's eyes widened,

"Kaa-san's peerage? How come we never met?" He laughed a little bit,

"Your mother did not want you be exposed to the devil world."

"I see." Meliodas touched his forehead,

"Your temperature is down so come on lets head down I'm sure your hungry." Naruto nodded his head and upon reaching the bottom of the stairs he saw something odd.

King was yelling at some white hair man with red eyes, the brown hair girl wearing the pink top was arguing with him as well, a pink hair man with gold eyes watching this going on, and a white hair girl was trying to play peacemaker.

"Hey everyone!" Everybody stopped what they were doing and saw Naruto.

"Morning Naruto-kun I'm glad your awake." Elizabeth walked up to Naruto and hugged him close to her chest nearly smothering him. He thanked her and then saw Ban approaching him,

"So how you feeling runt?" Naruto narrowed his eyes,

"Fine how you doing drunk?" He laughed,

"Pretty good." King frowned and floated over to Naruto and smiled,

"I'm glad your in better shape now Naruto."

"Yeah I feel great." Diane came up and introduced herself and Naruto was given some food. But after taking one bite he spat it out,

"This food taste like shit!"

"Well of course this is a bar I'm more known for my drinks than food!" Naruto's tick mark appeared to grow and he slammed the food tray on the man's head and he did not flinch.

"Relax kid the Captain does this to all the new comers that come into this place." Naruto glared at the white hair man who then passed him another plate of food. "Here I promise this is going to taste better than what you just ate." Naruto looked at the traditional food of rice with meat and vegetables and began to eat slower eyeing the white hair man. Soon he started digging into the plate like crazy due to the great taste of the food.

After Naruto finished is meal he finally asked,

"So why am I here? I should be getting back to Kuoh." Meliodas frowned,

"I'm afraid it is not that simple. You see we have some questions for you that we hope you'll be able to answer." Naruto thought about it and nodded his head, "First do you remember the person that was caring for you when you made it to Japan?"

Naruto thought back but shook his head,

"No sorry I remember a woman named Griselda but after that my memory is blank up until social services took me away from that place." Meliodas sighed,

"Well that confirms one theory."

"Theory?" Meliodas ignored him,

"Now do you remember what happened after your match ended?" Naruto thought back,

"I remember a dark feeling of death coming for me, I remember hating that I was so weak and pathetic, the hatred I had for the man for his taunts and what he was going to do. Soon my anger took over but I heard a dark voice, shouting at me to kill him and everyone that dared to stand in my way. After that I blacked out and can't recall anything else up until I woke up but I do remember hearing a voice telling me to stop."

"I see, so then that means there is more to the power than meets the eye." Meliodas sighed, "Naruto what you did was you attacked us and Riser in the attempt to kill him. This fight lead to all of us having to fight you and nearly die in the process." Naruto's eyes widen in shock,

"I did something like that but I can't remember!"

"I know but that is the reason you shouldn't feel guilty about it. No one was seriously injured and everyone is okay now." Naruto shook his head,

"I still injured you guys." Meliodas laughed,

"Trust me Ban being torn in half and then forced to heal from it is not as uncommon as you think."

"It still hurts like hell captain." Naruto sighed,

"So basically I unlocked some kind of otherworldly power then?"

"Yep," turning to King he smiled, "But don't worry over time I'm sure we will all be able to help you control this power down the line." Naruto shook his head,

"Maybe." Naruto then asked, "Have you guys noticed something is off with me?" He held his hand to summon his blade but it did not come to his side.

"Yeah about that," Ban smiled sheepishly, "Due to the power you used a few days ago it kinda sent your body into a shut down magically. Meaning you can't use magic of any kind until it sorts itself out."

"Your telling me I'm practically screwed for the next few days or weeks!"

"Yep." Naruto gained a tick mark and slammed the plate on the man's head sending him into the floor.

"That is shit that should have come up first!"

"Ouch damn was that really necessary?" He stood up but was back on the floor when Naruto kicked him in the balls.

"Yes and that was for good measures asshole." Naruto turned to the group, "So what I'm stuck here until I'm back to normal then?" Elizabeth put her hands on his head and rubbed his head.

"Yeah I know your not into this but honestly it is for the best." Naruto sighed but then sensed something, it was a distortion of some kind but he was not sure where it was coming from.

"Hey do you-," Meliodas cut him off,

"Yeah I sense it too." He ran outside the bar and he shouted, "Everyone you have to see this!" Running out of the bar the group saw a shocking sight. There was dark skies above them without a star in the sky, the terrain had changed to some kind of big abandoned city, and the air was saturated with some kind of magic.

"What the hell?"

"Ban you can feel it right?" He nodded his head,

"Yeah something or someone trapped us here."

"Okay," Naruto turned to Meliodas, "Where exactly is here then?" Meliodas responded,

"I don't know for sure but for some reason this tells me it is not a coincidence that this is happening to us." Soon a projection came to life in the sky and on it shocked the group, well everyone minus Naruto.

On the projection was a blond hair woman with dark red eyes with slits in them. She had a killer figure with her breasts being perky and about the good size of D-cup at the best. From what he could see this woman was scantly dressed. She had a black tank top that was barely covering the top of her breasts and showing off her stomach and lower breasts. She had red markings going up and down her body in jagged lines. She had on a golden plated armor on her waist while wearing a black skirt and golden boots. The thing that stood out the most about her is that she had a look of arrogance written on her face with her long blond hair hanging over the back of the throne she was sitting on.

"Greetings Sins its been ages since I've seen some of you and for others it is nice to meet you officially." Meliodas growled,

"Gilgama." She smiled,

"Indeed Meliodas it is I the Queen of Heroes and the oldest Hero in existence here to lay down the challenge! I've come for the Sparda Heir so if you hand him over I will let you all go and keep him for myself. I believe this is a generous offer from someone as mighty as myself to let you keep your lives while I take what belongs to me."

"Not going to happen." She frowned at Elizabeth but her smile quickly returned,

"Fine then how about we make this a game then."

"Game?" She smiled and snapped her fingers summoning 11 followers to her side.

"Yes a game, you see after seeing the Rating Games that those pathetic Devils like to play I decided that I could do something better. What better way than to play a game where the odds are stacked against someone in the terms that the winners have to face overwhelming odds. In this case, as the Queen I decided I'm going to have the odds in my favor as the game master at this point." She smiled and took a sip out of her golden goblet some wine from what Naruto could guess. "The game is simple, you have to make your way to me, all of you can fight someone or just one on one or even team matches. After the fight is official then the people are slated to fight and then outside help is forbidden. If you manage to defeat my followers then you only have to defeat me and then you can go free. But if I manage to defeat all of you that only Naruto-kun is left then I shall take him as mine and then send all of you away."

"We refuse!" Naruto was not taking part in some stupid game, "I don't know why you want me but I refuse to be dragged into this mix or drag others into this stupid fight! If you want to have me so badly come and get me yourself!" She smiled,

"Expected from someone with Sparda blood but this is how the game is going to go from here on out. Good luck Sins your going to need it!" She laughed and the projection ended leaving a fuming Naruto and frustrated team of devils.

"Things are just more complicated then needed, where the hell are those two when we need them the most now."

At Kuoh things were becoming more tense, as the minute the school day ended a dark red energy orb hit the school and destroyed most of the school buildings.

Sona, her peerage, Rebecca and her peerage, along with Rias and her peerage quickly flew out to find out what is going on. From there, they notice Silvia floating in the air with her dragon like features more prominent than what many would have expected.

"Oppai!" Kiba frowned,

"Is now really a good time for stupid shit like that?" The teen glared at Kiba,

"Shut up asshole I can do as I want!" Rebecca frowned, it would seem her Pawn is someone that is going to need to be dealt with at some point.

"Who are you?" Sona saw the dragon like girl smile,

"Name's Silvia and I'm the Red Dragon Empress and I'm claiming this city as mine! So prepare to die!" She gathered more power into another red orb attack firing at the group. Sona and the other produced a powerful defense barrier but in the end it didn't matter as Veronica appeared slicing the attack to pieces. Silvia growled at her,

"What are you doing here bitch?" Veronica frowned,

"Stopping my sister from making a mistake she will regret." This angered Silvia more as she was boosting more and this made her dark red aura more palpable.

"I don't want to hear it from a traitor like you!" She flew at her sister with incredible speed and they clashed with her fist hitting her sword blocking the punch.

"I think it is time for me to deal with you once and for all!"

"If this is the only way to save you then so be it sister prepare to face the Bloody Valkyrie!"

Sona and the others prepared their magics knowing this fight was going to be one of great trial.


End file.
